La guerre intestine
by Margaux.R
Summary: Les Carrow avaient réussi au delà de leurs espérances : nous briser, nous corrompre, nous monter les uns contre les autres. Poudlard était à feu et à sang, ses enfants en pleurs et pourtant, notre guerre continuait. - Recueil Septième Année. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**12/VIII/11**

* * *

><p>Et oui, il semblerait que je poste encore une fois en une si courte période - parce que ouais, deux mois d'écart, c'est très court à mes yeux. En vérité, je me suis réveillée hyper tôt ce matin, à 5h45. Je crois que j'ai fait mon premier rêve prépa de la saison. C'est dramatique de rêver de ma rentrée alors que je suis encore en vacances.<p>

Donc j'ai lu un peu - Le déchronologue de Stéphane Beauverger, un SF français, très très bien - et ensuite, j'ai allumé ma machine et j'ai tapé. Et j'ai tellement tapé que j'ai pour l'instant deux petits OS et un troisième commencé. Ouais ouais, je sais pas du tout ce qui m'a pris. Ca se passe pendant le septième tome, à Poudlard. Une période dont on ne connaît pas grand chose - hormis que Neville s'est fait mille fois virilement casser la gueule.

Je sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai jamais passé un été aussi pourri. On alterne deux jours de soleil avec deux semaines de pluie. La Bretagne craint pas mal. J'étais à Lorient cette semaine où j'ai vaguement bu des coups pendant le festival interceltique - et si vous voulez un bon plan, faites une razzia des verres vides sur les tables et ramenez les à la consigne : à un euros le verre rapporté, ça peut rapporter quelques pièces. J'étais avec un gosse de quatre ans et demi que j'adore et qui m'adore mais qui n'adorent pas ses parents, vu les crises monumentales qu'il pique régulièrement. Et comble du comble, cet engin n'a pratiquement aucun Walt Disney. Cette idée n'a pas fini de m'achever - il ne connaît même pas Aladdin, ce fourbe d'enfant !

Donc évidemment, à mon retour au bercail, je me suis fait Tarzan et La belle et la bête, parce que j'aimerais encore être une petite fille, entrer à la maternelle et faire du coloriage.

Mettons désormais ma vie passionnante de côté. Je n'ai qu'une dernière chose à dire : HP7.2 c'était genre l'achèvement de toute une vie. Grandiose vraiment. Potter a toujours la tête la plus laide de toute la création et évidemment on a passé sous silence toute l'histoire monstrueuse de ce manipulateur de vieillard MAIS Neville est genre pire qu'héroïque et Rogue est juste à couper le souffle MAIS par contre le flash-back de quand il est petit avec Lily qui se fait bousculer par Potter 1 jeune, précédé d'un Sirius Black aux cheveux FRISES est très mal passé... Et à la fin, mes tendres parents - oui HP c'est une sortie familiale ! - qui ont lu la saga pour ne pas faire honte à leur fille bien-aimée sont quand même parvenus à faire honte à la dite fille bien-aimée avec respectivement Maman très observatrice = « Tiens j'avais oublié que Harry était le fils de Rogue » et Papa très connaisseur = « Ah oui, c'est Sirius qui trouve le cadavre de sa soeur Lily ! » Tirez moi une balle maintenant et n'en parlons plus.

Bonne lecture, les amis !

**EDIT** : Basmoka m'a fait remarquer à juste titre que Malefoy est censé être à Poudlard au moins jusqu'à Pâques. Or ici, je pars du principe qu'il n'est jamais revenu. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas rétablir.

* * *

><p>La guerre intestine<p>

Chapitre I

* * *

><p>.<p>

« Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

« Lui ? rien. C'est notre prisonnier. »

.

Un prisonnier, hein. On ne faisait pas de prisonnier ici. On luttait, ouais, on luttait et on tourbillonnait comme des lions en cage et on courrait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Mais on ne faisait pas de prisonnier.

.

« Tu l'as trouvé où ? »

« A la porte, évidemment. Il nous espionnait. »

Le prisonnier esquisse un sourire brûlant. « J'espionnais rien du tout, face de rat. »

Les sourcils brûlés de Seamus l'assassinent et l'espion se contente de se marrer. « Vous avez des cigarettes ici ? »

Je me détourne.

.

Luna n'est toujours pas réapparue depuis Noël. Ca fait plus de deux mois. Ginny est folle de douleur. La Carrow l'a foutue en détention parce qu'elle a été _insolente_.

On continue de errer dans la salle sur demande. Elle va et vient à notre convenance. Elle est devenue le dernier sanctuaire pour nous protéger des forces du mal.

Ah, si je pouvais encore, je me tordrais de rire.

.

Zabini est toujours assis sur sa chaise, comme si son cul était collé à la glu. Il observe de ses petits yeux noirs et ronds comme des billes d'infortune. Lavande lui a collé une gifle. Il l'insupporte, qu'elle dit, à toujours sourire et à rien prendre au sérieux.

Ce crétin continue de se marrer et moi je continue de ne rien faire.

.

« Tu vas faire quoi, Neville ? Il faut le faire disparaître. »

Je soupire. Crétin. « Et tu vas faire quoi, Seam' ? L'assassiner et jeter son corps déchiqueté dans le lac ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » s'entête ce foutu pyromane. J'hausse les épaules et coule un regard discret sur le prisonnier-depuis-deux-jours.

« C'est les vacances » je rappelle d'une voix ferme. « Sa mère le pense à Poudlard et Poudlard le pense chez sa mère. On a encore une dizaine de jours avant d'être mis au pied du mur. »

Seamus ouvre la bouche, prêt à insister. Il croise mon regard, pose les yeux sur le Serpentard. Finit par soupirer. « Tu veux voir les nouveaux explosifs ? »

.

On ne fait pas grand chose au final. Quand j'entends Potterveille et les nouvelles de l'extérieur, je me dis que notre résistance est bien mince et presque ridicule.

Ginny me balance des taloches derrière l'oreille. Elle dit que je suis le roi des cons si je pense ça et que nous sommes le dernier remparts et que tout ce que nous faisons, nous le faisons pour Harry.

Elle est plus blanche qu'une goule des neiges, Ginny. Ron, Hermione et Harry sont perdus dans la nature, on n'a plus aucune nouvelle d'eux. Même Lee et les jumeaux sont dans l'incapacité de rassurer les troupes, depuis leur radio pirate.

.

Ginny est dans le collimateur des Carrow depuis que Luna a été capturée lors d'une attaque du Poudlard Express. Elle ne vient plus à la salle sur demande, elle se sait filer.

Alors quand je lui annonce que nous avons fait un prisonnier, sa colère se déchaîne après Seamus qui continue de se la jouer gars buté et grognon.

« Il était devant la salle avec sa clope au bec et son sourire goguenard. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Il m'a même dit « Salut Gryffondor ». Ca m'a rendu fou, tu sais comment ils sont tous ces enfoirés de Serpentard ? Alors je l'ai menacé de ma baguette et au même moment, la salle a laissé sortir Susan et il a tout vu, alors j'ai été obligé de le faire prisonnier. Il espionnait, il aurait tout rapporté aux deux trolls et à Rogue et on aurait été bien dans la merde, Ginny, adieu la résistance pour ton précieux amoureux. »

Seamus commence à s'énerver. Ginny se fige, comme à chaque fois qu'on mentionne Harry. Elle le fusille du regard et déclare, d'un ton agité qui m'intrigue : « J'irai le voir. »

.

Ginny s'est instituée reine de notre mouvement. Personne ne semble le lui reprocher. Ca paraît même normal aux yeux de tous, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle compris.

.

Ce type bizarre de Serpentard s'est assis à côté de moi pendant la permanence rendue obligatoire par ces cinglés de Mangemorts. Slughorn nous a jeté un regard nerveux mais n'a rien dit. Les Serpentard règnent en maître depuis que Rogue est directeur.

Je bossais ma métamorphose, ignorant délibérément l'ennemi à côté. Les vacances ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient. Une majorité d'élèves a préféré demeurer à l'abri des murs de Poudlard – si abri, il y a toujours. Rogue veut la discipline avant tout. On nous fait étudier deux heures par jour sous la houppette de professeurs volontaires. Autant dire que les Carrow ne sont jamais volontaires pour faire des heures supp'.

« Mrs Zabini m'a envoyé une lettre pour me remercier d'avoir persuadé Blaise de rester à Poudlard » chuchote l'autre bizarre. Ca me donne un coup dans le ventre mais je m'efforce de ne rien montrer. « Je lui ai répondu que c'était tout naturel que son fils reste à Poudlard. C'est dangereux dehors. »

Je grogne. Il me tape sur le système et je commence à avoir les mains moites. Cette histoire de prisonnier, c'est une connerie de bout en bout.

« Tu ne crois pas, Londubat ? »

Je lève la tête et plante mes yeux dans les siens. Théodore Nott est vraiment étrange. Je n'arrive pas à le cerner. Il ne prend pas part aux agressions quotidiennement perpétrées par les Serpentard, il a rejoint la milice en traînant les pieds d'après les rumeurs. En l'absence de Malefoy, Zabini contrôle Serpentard, assisté de cette fille invisible Tracey Davis. Nott reste en arrière et pourtant…

« Mes amitiés à Zabini » je réponds, un sourire tordu sur les lèvres.

Nott me dévisage, avec son air pointu et ses yeux perçants. Puis il se fend d'un sourire – menaçant, faussement aimable, amusé et violent, je ne sais pas trop en vérité. « Je lui ferai même la bise, si ça te fait plaisir. »

.

Rusard est probablement l'arme la plus dangereuse des Carrow. Ce boulet pense tout connaître de Poudlard et les rares fois où il a coincé quelques rôdeurs dans les couloirs l'ont rendu si fier qu'il se croit invincible.

On se méfie de lui et de ses patrouilles attentives. Les deux quatrième année de Serdaigle qui nous rejoignaient la nuit dernière en ont eu pour leurs frais. Enfermés dans un cachot, on ne les a pas encore revus.

Ginny se faufile avec toute la discrétion imposée. La salle se révèle à nous sans qu'on le lui demande. Ginny entre, moi sur ses talons.

.

Puisque Seamus a voulu avoir un prisonnier, il s'est proposé pour le surveiller. Il y a trois membres permanents dans la salle sur demande : Seamus qui passe beaucoup de temps dans la salle, Susan Bones qui est sensée avoir quitté l'école pour les vacances et Magalie Water une Gryffondor de cinquième année, Sang-Mêlé, insolence incarnée aux yeux des Mangemorts.

On a fait en sorte que les autres élèves à fréquenter la salle ne vienne pas pendant les vacances. L'histoire du Serpentard prisonnier doit rester secrète et hormis nos proches Gryffondor et les préfets Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, personne ne sait rien.

Ginny se plante devant Zabini. « Tu fumes, Weasley ? »

Étonnamment, elle sort un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et le lui balance. Adroitement, il l'attrape. « Merci princesse » susurre-t-il.

Seamus a un haut le cœur.

.

Elle a lancé ce sortilège bizarre, celui qui forme une bulle de silence. On la regarde discuter avec Zabini depuis bientôt une heure. Water a les nerfs à vifs et s'engueule à voix basse avec Seamus. Lavande est arrivée entre temps.

« Elle s'épuise pour rien » fait-elle remarquer en indiquant notre leader du menton. Je préfère ne rien répondre. Susan secoue la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux en pagaille.

« Je ne pense pas. »

Et en effet, quelques secondes après cette réflexion, Ginny s'avance sur Zabini, lui décoche une gifle bien sentie et tandis qu'il éclate de rire, le détache.

.

« CA VA PAS BIEN GINNY ? T'AS UN GRAIN OU QUOI, C'EST UN PUTAIN DE SERPENTARD, PROBABLEMENT MANGEMORT A SES HEURES PERDUES, COLLABORATEUR EN PLUS DE CA, UN PUTAIN D'ESPION A LA SOLDE DE CES DEUX MALADES ! »

« Seam'…. »

« ET SI ROGUE L'APPREND, TU AS PENSE A CA, BORDEL ? IL VA NOUS DEBUSQUER ET NOUS ECRASER ! »

« Seamus. »

« CE CRETIN DE SURVIVANT T'A RETOURNE LE CERVEAU, TU TE PRENDS POUR UN CHEF MAIS TU N'ES QU'UNE GAMINE, GINNY, TU CROIS QUE TON NOM ET TES CHEVEUX CAROTTES TE DONNENT UN DROIT SUR NOUS ET NOS VIES ? »

Le silence retombe brusquement. Ginny et Seamus se contemplent, aussi blêmes et horrifiés l'un que l'autre.

Et puis, elle claque la porte.

.

Rogue a accueilli lui même Zabini. Ce sale type explique que sa mère a préféré le renvoyer à Poudlard là où il pourrait apprendre les choses utiles. Rogue le fixe d'un air impassible et j'ai peur soudain qu'il ait déjà tout compris, qu'il ait toujours su en vérité que notre résistance composée de gamins impuissants et terrifiés avait fait un prisonnier inutile.

« Avez-vous appris des choses sur Potter et sa bande quand vous étiez à l'extérieur ? » demande Rogue d'une voix doucereuse, presque caressante.

Je me tends brusquement, prêt à rendre mon déjeuner. Seamus a baissé la tête et serre les poings à s'en faire saigner les paumes. Les élèves présents dans la salle de permanence attendent sans respirer la réponse qui tarde à venir.

« Non, monsieur le directeur, rien » finit par répondre le Serpentard avec une moue arrogante. « Potter et sa clique restent toujours introuvables. »

Rogue le fixe encore puis d'un geste sec, l'invite à s'asseoir. Zabini rejoint Nott à un pupitre du fond. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le suivre du regard et quand je regarde de nouveau devant moi, Rogue me regarde avec une intensité morbide.

Je l'imagine avec le chapeau de grand-mère et un sourire vient malgré moi éclairer mon visage tuméfié.

.

Tout ira bien pas vrai. Harry sera bientôt là. On a entendu parler de ses exploits à Gringott's. Fred et George en pleuraient de rire à la radio et Potterveille s'accorde à dire que le héros se dirige vers Poudlard pour livrer son ultime bataille.

Tout ira bien, vraiment.

.

* * *

><p>Woala. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Ca faisait trois mille ans que je n'avais pas écrit à la première personne, ça m'a fait très bizarre et j'espère que ça ne choque personne. J'ai encore une fois changé de style d'écriture - et il y a des guillemets cette fois, ouiouioui ! Allez, je sais que vous adorez que je change comme ça, ça met du suspens dans votre vie o Neville m'a carrément bluffée dans le dernier film, il a une classe terrible quand il coupe la tête de Nagini et quand il veut déclarer sa flamme à Luna. L'est trop mignon. Et surtout, j'ai beaucoup aimé les quelques images qu'on a de Rogue en train d'observer les marches militaires dans la cours de Poudlard. J'imagine parfaitement l'ambiance, genre état de siège.

Blaise c'est mon chouchou aussi et d'ailleurs, on le retrouve dans le prochain OS qui arrivera quand j'aurai le temps de poster, c'est-à-dire dans peu de temps vu que je ne fais pas grand chose de mes journées. Avec Ginny en guest, ouiouioui, Ginny Weasley, celle-là même que je ne peux pas blairer avec sa face infâme et sa manie de chialer après Potter.

En bref, vous avez bien compris, ceci semble être le début d'un recueil qui regroupera des OS centrés sur un personnage pendant l'année passée à Poudlard, sous le règne de Rogue Ier.

C'est vraiment des trucs minuscules - celui-ci, cinq pages, j'ai jamais aussi peu écrit - et j'avoue que ça fait un bien fou de ne pas poster cinquante pages.

A la revoyure, mes braves, passez d'agréables vacances.


	2. Chapter 2

**20/VIII/11**

* * *

><p>Coucou tout le monde !<p>

Je commence d'abord par remercier les revieweurs du premier OS : Ermessende, Riya03 et Zod'a (laisse une adresse, je ne pourrai jamais te répondre sinon !)

Voici donc le deuxième OS de ce recueil. Après Neville, un autre Gryffondor, fille cette fois-ci. Ahah, un personnage que j'aime pas plus que ça. Mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cet OS, il est venu d'une traite, chose de plus en plus rare avec le temps.

En parlant de temps, on a eu une journée parfaite aujourd'hui. Genre grand soleil splendide, plage avec des galets terribles, baignades sans algues, ensuite une glace, ensuite une frites-saucisse-mayo, puis un bout de pizza piqué dans l'assiette de mon frangin. Et ce soir, j'ai regardé Iron Man 2 avec ma maman - et sérieux, ce type est un concentré de narcissisme pur, les dialogues sont à pleurer de rire, on se croirait dans un jeu vidéo - et là, j'écoute du Yann Tiersen.

Demain, je vais voir Melancholia au ciné. Oh d'ailleurs, allez voir la Planète des Singes PARCE QUE y a Tom Felton dedans ! Je vous jure, ça s'est passé pendant un moment émotion, j'avais les larmes aux yeux, j'étais profondément émue et LA ! qui apparaît à l'écran ? MALEFOY. J'ai genre bondi en avant, main sur la bouche, yeux exorbités. Et puis j'ai choppé le bras de mon frère avec férocité : T'AS VU PUTAIN C'EST MALEFOY ! Parle à un mort, ça a autant de répondant.

Bonne lecture !

**EDIT** : Comme pour le premier OS, Malefoy ne sera pas intégré dans ce recueil. J'ai eu tort en pensant qu'il n'avait pas rejoint Poudlard pour sa septième année.

* * *

><p><strong>La guerre intestine<strong>

Chapitre II

* * *

><p>.<p>

GINNY

.

Il manque deux Poufsouffle à l'appel. Ernie a envoyé un message paniqué via les gallions ensorcelés. Si les Carrow les choppent, on risque de ne plus les revoir avant un certain temps.

Je me propose pour les retrouver et les ramener à leur cave. Neville hésite puis accepte. Seamus me confie deux-trois explosifs, de quoi faire bon usage si je rencontre ces chiens du diable.

.

Je suis fatiguée. Ces petits idiots de Poufsouffle sont introuvables. Jouer à cache-cache avec Rusard est plus harassant que les dernières fois.

Des bruits de pas me font paniquer. Je me rue sur la première porte et m'enferme dans la salle. J'entends la voix grincheuse de Cinglée numéro 1 de l'autre côté de la porte.

Du regard, je cherche un endroit où me cacher dans cette pièce vierge.

L'écusson Serpentard me foudroie sur place.

.

« Tiens, Weasley de Gryffondor, errant dans les couloirs à une heure aussi indue. Tu penses que je vais gagner combien de points si je révèle ta position à monsieur et madame Carrow ? »

.

J'ai le souffle court et serre mon gallion dans ma main droite, ma baguette dans la gauche. Involontairement, j'éclaire son visage sombre d'une lueur blafarde.

« Zabini » je siffle parce qu'à cet instant la peur n'est plus rien face à la haine. Il se contente de sourire, narquoisement.

Je frissonne. Les pas approchent.

.

« Oh Mr Zabini » fait la face de truie, d'un ton étonné. « Vous savez, mon garçon, que sortir de votre salle commune à cette heure est formellement interdit. »

Zabini ébauche une moue contrite et pointe du menton sa cigarette qui se consume entre ses doigts. « Pardonnez-moi, professeur » susurre-t-il « mais l'odeur de ma cigarette insupporte Pansy Parkinson alors j'ai préféré sortir afin de ne pas incommoder d'avantage mes camarades. »

« C'est certes tout à votre honneur mais – »

« Tu les as trouvés ? » interrompt la voix grossière de son frère. Son visage lugubre s'encadre dans l'entrée. Il plisse les yeux en reconnaissant les Serpentard. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? » aboie-t-il et sa sœur lui donne un coup de coude, tout en adressant un sourire figé au Serpentard. « On recherche des petits malins qui errent dans les couloirs. T'as vu personne ? »

« Malheureusement non » se désole Blaise Zabini, visiblement navré de ne pouvoir venir en aide aux Mangemorts. « Voulez-vous que je vous aide à les retrouver ? »

Les professeurs se consultent du regard, hésitent puis lui ordonnent de ne pas traîner et de retourner dans son dortoir.

La porte se referme.

.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi, princesse ? » demande Zabini en envoyant d'une pichenette sa cigarette valser sur le sol.

Je fais la grimace, une main appuyée sur mes reins. Se cacher sous le bureau n'était probablement pas l'idée du siècle mais bien moins douloureuse que si les Carrow m'avaient attrapée.

« Tu fumes Weasley ? » interroge-t-il quand il apparaît clairement que son paquet est vide.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dénoncée ? » je développe, ignorant sa dernière question.

Il hausse les épaules et se détache du mur contre lequel il est appuyé depuis que je suis entrée dans cette satané pièce. J'ai presque oublié que je suis sensée ramener deux petits imbéciles au bercail. Quelle idée de traîner dans les couloirs dangereux du château quand on a douze ans et des poussières.

« Peut-être parce que j'aime bien l'idée que tu me doives quelque chose » susurre-t-il en s'approchant de moi. Je me hérisse et fais un pas sur le côté, ma baguette toujours serrée dans ma main. Je songe brièvement aux petits Poufsouffle. Le gallion me bouffe la peau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » je grince. Il me regarde comme un chat regarde un pot de lait. Je frémis. Les Serpentard ne font jamais rien sans rien et encore moins celui-là. Il soupire tragiquement et enfonce ses mains dans ses poches.

Je le regarde faire avec méfiance.

.

On dirait qu'un temps infini s'écoule. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux. Je commence à me demander si je ne ferais pas mieux de me tirer sans me retourner. J'examine cette alléchante option quand il me demande soudain : « Tu pleures beaucoup Weasley ? »

Je me tends et le fusille du regard. Il n'a toujours pas sorti sa baguette. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me considère pas comme une menace sérieuse. Connard.

« Quoi ? » je gronde, prête à en découdre s'il a le malheur de répéter une question aussi insensée.

« Je t'ai demandé si tu pleurais beaucoup » répète-t-il et tendant la main vers moi : « T'as l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des siècles et t'as les joues grises tellement tu pleures la nuit. »

Je n'ai jamais été aussi tendue de toute ma vie. Au moindre courant d'air et je me romps les os.

« C'est la nuit » continue-t-il sans s'apercevoir du danger que je représente. « Tu peux pleurer si tu veux » propose-t-il aimablement.

Je lui plante ma baguette entre ses deux yeux.

Son sourire s'éteint.

.

Je tremble comme une feuille. Je n'ai jamais autant détesté quelqu'un. Même Malefoy ne m'était pas à ce point insupportable.

Il me contemple encore et j'aimerais lui crever les yeux pour qu'il cesse enfin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? » je demande entre mes dents serrées. « On sera quitte après ça. »

« C'est Potter qui te fait pleurer ? »

Sa question me déstabilise et je baisse ma baguette inconsciemment.

« Je croyais qu'il t'avait jurer un amour éternel et une fidélité immortelle ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. »

« Harry ne m'a jamais rien juré. »

Sa mine jusque là sérieuse et grave se fend d'un sourire goguenard. « Quel beau héros on s'est dégotté là » murmure-t-il dans le noir. « Quel preux chevalier. Il est sensée sauver la princesse, pas la faire pleurer. »

« Je ne suis pas une princesse ! » je rugis. Ce type m'exaspère avec son air tranquillement insolent et ses yeux noirs qui ne cillent jamais et sa manie de percer les masques et les cœurs.

« Parce que tu crois que je considère Potter comme un chevalier ? »

.

J'ai envie de pleurer. Ce type ne comprend rien à rien. Je répète : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« On dit que tu diriges la résistance avec ce benêt de Londubat. »

« On dit que ta mère ne sait pas qui est ton père et qu'elle bouffe ses maris comme on mange une omelette. »

.

Il n'a plus envie de rire. Ah. Son visage est sombre et tandis que je savoure ma victoire, il s'approche de moi à grands pas brutaux. Je n'ai pas le temps de passer à l'offensive qu'il a déjà saisi mon poignet. Il me le tord d'une torsion sèche. Le dernier bruit que j'entends avant de quitter la réalité est le roulement de ma baguette sur le sol.

.

Et puis, ses lèvres qui s'écrasent sur les miennes.

.

Je me débats d'abord mais il m'empoigne et me pousse férocement contre le mur. Je me cogne la tête, halète de toutes mes forces tandis qu'il me dévore la bouche.

« Pense à Potter » ordonne-t-il soudain avant de fondre à nouveau sur ma bouche.

Je perds brusquement pied.

.

« Parles en à qui que soit et je te jure que je te tue, tu entends ? Je te _tue_. »

Il hausse docilement la tête et reboucle sa ceinture. J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je passe une main tremblante dans mes cheveux en pagaille. Je sors ensuite sans un regard en arrière, la main crispée sur ma baguette.

.

Ils en ont fait un prisonnier. Rien que ça. Je tremble, j'ai peur qu'il parle, qu'il se vante et qu'on me piétine après ça.

.

« Tu fumes Weasley ? » me lance-t-il avec son regard brûlant. J'ai prévu le coup et lui balance un paquet. Neville et Seamus paraissent surpris. Ils finissent par s'éloigner.

« _Assurdiato_. »

.

J'ai envie de lui dire que j'ai sans cesse mal au ventre depuis cette nuit et que je n'arrive plus à me regarder dans un miroir. Que quand je pense à Harry, j'ai l'impression de vomir tous mes souvenirs.

« Tu pleures toujours Weasley ? » demande-t-il d'une voix douce et caressante. Je lève les yeux sur lui.

« Tu m'as sauvée des Carrow cette nuit-là » je grince, en me passant une main sur le visage. « Jure sur ta vie que tu ne diras rien de ce que tu as vu ici et je te laisse partir. »

« Ma parole de Serpentard ne vaut rien » rappelle-t-il, l'air curieusement amusé. Je soupire. « Et puis, Weasley, tu ne me dois plus rien. »

Je hoquette. La nausée me prend sauvagement à la gorge. « C'est _ça _que tu voulais ? » je murmure furieusement. Il gigote sur son siège.

« Ecoute ma grande, on a chacun barre sur l'autre, pas vrai ? Moi, si je révèle à Rogue et compagnie ce que je sais de votre planque et toi, si tu vas voir mes copains les Serpentard pour leur annoncer que je t'ai sauvé la mise avant de déflorer ta sale petite personne impure. »

.

Les regards de Neville et de Seamus me trouent la nuque.

La joue de Zabini brûle. Et il rit à en perdre haleine.

.

Il se frotte les poignets, trop satisfait à mon goût. Puis il glisse une main dans sa poche. L'éclat doré m'arrache un rictus. Il m'attrape doucement la main et y place mon gallion ensorcelé, oublié sur le lieu de mon crime.

Puis toujours avec cette délicatesse qui me donne envie de sangloter jusqu'à la fin du monde, il referme ma paume, ses doigts enserrant mon poignet.

Je lève les yeux, rencontre les siens.

« Sans rancune, princesse » murmure-t-il.

.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait regard plus malheureux que le mien.

.

* * *

><p>J'aime beaucoup le fait que Blaise soit amoureux de Ginny. J'ignore si c'est un truc qui m'est venu comme ça ou si j'ai un jour lu un OS sur eux deux. En tout cas, je trouvais ça trop flou et tout sauf crédible que Ginny le libère sans raison valable. Donc voilà l'explication, chacun a barre sur l'autre et j'aime bien cette idée.<p>

Ginny reste un personnage que je n'aime pas, que j'utilise assez rarement en somme. Pourtant, j'avais envie de la faire souffrir un peu. Elle est quand même - plus ou moins - à l'abri à Poudlard quand le trio doit fuir les rafleurs et sauver le monde en détruisant les Horcruxes. Et s'il y a bien un couple qui me sort par les trous de nez c'est bien celui qu'elle forme avec Harry. Elle ne l'a jamais mérité - c'était sa groupie dès le départ.

Donc bref, j'avais envie de la faire culpabiliser à mort sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec Blaise. Et Blaise, et ben, il tient bien le rôle du type amoureux fou, brisant les coeurs de la populace.

Contrairement à mon précédent OS, qui s'étalait sur une période plus longue, celui-ci se concentre surtout sur deux évènements : sa rencontre avec Blaise et... sa rencontre bis avec Blaise.

Je vais essayer de poster toutes les semaines, genre tous les vendredi - je voulais poster hier mais bon, petit contretemps, du coup, je poste ce soir. A la rentrée, y aura peut-être un autre changement de programme, mais je tenterai d'être le plus régulière possible, promis.

Le prochain ? Un serpentard !

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez une trace, le bon dieu vous le rendra ! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**26/VIII/11**

* * *

><p>bonjour à tous !<p>

Cette matinée s'annonçait assez ensoleillée, mon papa m'avait même fait promettre d'aller cueillir des noisettes avec lui. Mais comme nous sommes en Bretagne, dix minutes plus tard, un orage horrible nous est tombé sur la gueule et adieu les noisettes. Donc, pour ne rien changer à mes habitudes, je glande.

Hier, j'ai été au cinéma - again. Green Lantern, c'est fort bien. Assez marrant d'ailleurs : « Toi, je t'ai dans le nez... » « Je ne pense pas pouvoir y entrer Bob » ou une réplique du genre. Et puis bon okay, le héros a un masque pas très glamour mais il ne le met pas beaucoup parce que comme pour Bruce ou Clark, ça dissimule que dalle. Ah, la naïveté des super héros...

J'ai aussi regardé A single man, un grand moment, la BO est en plus carrément génialissime. Oh et Melancholia ! Un truc assez space, un brin sordide ? Je sais pas. C'était assez fascinant en fait, les deux actrices sont au summum.

Demain, je vais commencer à m'installer dans mon super appartement de super étudiante de la mort qui tue o/ J'ai carrément trop hâte, en plus le lit est immense. C'est possible que mon prochain post se fasse depuis ce lieu béni.

Pour en arriver à l'OS, voici le numéro 3, très serpentardesque - comme les deux autres, il fait cinq pages. C'est ma moyenne, j'essaie de ne pas dépasser. Je crois que le ton est encore changé par rapport aux deux autres et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Evidemment, je remercie mes précédents revieweurs, z'êtes bien bons, mes amis : Stelladream-x, Lula's Lullaby, Riya03, Basmoka et Sanguinbuveur (d'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas répondu parce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne reçois aucun MP. Regarde si tu ne dois pas désactiver quelque chose sur ton profil.)

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel** : Drago est porté aux abonnés absents. Je me suis aussi rendue compte que je ne parlais pas de Millicent Bulstrode donc on va dire qu'elle a quitté Poudlard pour une raison x ou y. De même dans les OS suivants, je me suis embrouillée plus d'une fois : Hannah Abbot n'est jamais revenue après l'assassinat de sa mère, Terry Boot est qualifié de né de moldus sur EHP mais il est celui qui crie que Potter et sa clique ont cambriolé Gringotts dans le livre. C'est compliqué tout ça.

* * *

><p><strong>La guerre intestine<strong>

Chapitre III

* * *

><p>.<p>

THEODORE

.

_Septembre_. Le sombral est vraiment laid. Avec sa tête squelettique et ses yeux blancs laiteux, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit franchement sexy.

Froidement, je lui défends d'approcher d'avantage mais le stupide animal n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Il allonge la tête jusqu'à mon sac et en sort une pomme – probablement une blague de Zabini, je n'aime pas les pommes. Qui a déjà vu un sombral bouffer des fruits, sérieusement.

Un petit rire me fait tourner la tête.

C'est cette fille. Luna Lovegood.

.

_Novembre_. « Vous avez reçu des nouvelles de Drago ? » demande la voix criarde de Parkinson.

Crabbe et Goyle secouent la tête. Je préfère ne pas entrer dans cette conversation. Parkinson me fait face et je sens son regard sur moi.

« Nott ? » insiste-t-elle.

« Non » je réponds pour lui faire plaisir mais cette pimbêche ne paraît pas satisfaite.

« Il m'avait promis de m'écrire toutes les semaines » geignit-elle comme à l'accoutumée.

En face de moi, Blaise grimace. « Tu crois qu'il a que ça à faire ? » décoche-t-il, glacial. « Dragonichou est un _Mangemort_ chérie. Il tue des gens, il a arrêté de t'écrire des poèmes depuis un bail. »

Pansy a blêmi. Notre petit groupe fait silence tandis que Blaise dans un grognement furieux quitte la table.

Voilà qui résume parfaitement la situation, semble-t-il.

.

_Septembre_. « Je lui donne des pommes depuis qu'il est bébé. Au début, il n'en voulait pas et puis il s'est habitué. Evidemment, il préfère la viande. »

Et la voilà qui sort de sa besace une bonne tranche sanguinolente. Le jeune sombral a l'air content et délaisse ma pomme croquée.

Je fronce le nez. Ma migraine revient me hanter au galop. Il n'y a donc pas un seul endroit dans ce foutu château où je puisse être en paix plus de dix minutes.

Cette cinglée flatte l'encolure décharnée de la créature tandis qu'il déchiquette la viande à coup de bec. Je n'ai jamais aimé les animaux.

.

_Avril_. J'entre dans la grande salle. De loin, j'observe Blaise qui attablé à notre table, ne fait pas mine de manger.

Ce type me désole à toujours contempler l'autre rouquine infecte. Je me glisse à sa droite si discrètement qu'il sursaute en s'apercevant de ma présence.

« Teddy, mon chéri, tout roule ma poule ? »

Je hausse un sourcil et attrape un de ses toasts. Il ne s'indigne même pas du vol.

« Je vais finir par me sentir obliger de te crever les yeux, Zabini. »

Il sursaute encore, reporte son attention sur moi. Un large sourire étire ses lèvres et il m'ébouriffe les cheveux dans un rire éclatant qui sonne si mal dans cette ambiance sinistre de mort et de peine.

.

Et une fois encore, on nous jette des regard assassins.

.

_Septembre_. « Ma maman est morte quand j'étais petite alors je peux voir les sombrals. Et toi, c'est pour quoi ? »

Merlin, qu'elle m'exaspère avec sa voix rêveuse et ses grands yeux miroirs.

« Depuis le jour où j'ai écrasé ma première fourmi. »

Elle éclate d'un rire cristallin. J'aimerais le lui briser d'un simple coup de poing.

.

_Octobre_. Pansy arbore fièrement son badge de la milice. Elle est la plus prompte à faire son rapport aux Carrow même si elle est la première à critiquer leurs odieux visages.

« Et puis tu as vu comment elle s'habille ? Même cette mocheté de Granger ressemble moins à un sac à patates. Et son frère, tu as vu comment il nous reluque, Daphné ? Ils sont tellement laids ! Si c'est côtoyer ce genre de personne quand on est Mangemort, je préfère rester dans l'ombre. La mère de Drago est une collaboratrice. Quand nous serons mariés lui et moi, je ferai pareil. »

Pauvre petite fille.

.

_Février_. Londubat a encore le visage violet. Ca a l'air de l'amuser de se faire régulièrement tabasser par les Carrow. Je m'assois à côté de lui sans lui adresser un mot. Le vieux Slug paraît hésiter à me renvoyer à ma place habituelle. Un regard et il comprend qu'il n'a aucun pouvoir décisionnel.

Du coin de l'œil, je surveille le Gryffondor. Il a l'air tendu, sa plume crisse avec violence sur son parchemin. J'y jette un œil. Métamorphoses. Ce cracmol a beau être la nouvelle figure de la résistance à Poudlard et le mur inébranlable entre l'autorité des Carrow et les faibles élèves innocents, il reste un incroyable débile, incapable de comprendre une leçon aussi simple que le sortilège de disparition humaine.

Dans ma poche, je froisse la lettre de Mrs Zabini. Un murmure et Londubat se crispe. Je le savais. Vous le détenez quelque part, bande de Gryffondor à la noix. Vous voulez faire comme dehors, hein, faire des prisonniers et peut-être les torturer.

Mais ta bouille ronde de grand naïf écarlate me laisse penser qu'au final, Blaise est peut-être plus en sécurité dans votre prison secrète que parmi les Serpentard.

.

_Mars_. « Avez-vous appris des choses sur Potter et sa bande quand vous étiez à l'extérieur ? »

« Non, monsieur le directeur, rien. Potter et sa clique restent toujours introuvables. »

Blaise étire son sourire jusqu'à ses oreilles et d'un geste agacé, Rogue l'envoie s'asseoir. Il se dirige tout naturellement vers moi. Le directeur fixe Londubat d'un air qui donnerait à n'importe qui l'envie de disparaître sous terre. Le Gryffondor nous jette un coup d'œil, l'air de se demander si on a cafté à Rogue.

J'en profite pour plaquer un baiser bruyant sur la joue de l'autre idiot. Il me dévisage, choqué.

« Je devais te faire la bise de la part de Londubat » j'explique simplement et quelques rangs plus loin, le cracmol écarquille les yeux.

.

_Mars_. Depuis qu'il a soi-disant passer ses vacances chez sa mère, Blaise n'est plus le même. Il s'égare un peu trop du côté des Gryffondor. J'ai parfois peur que Pansy ou une des armoires le remarquent mais elle est trop centrée sur son adorable nombril.

Les yeux flamboyants de Weasley, par contre, ne s'arrêtent jamais sur notre table.

.

_Février_. Blaise est rentré ce soir-là, à une heure trop tardive pour être honnête. Je suis assis dans un canapé, face au feu, à faire semblant de lire un livre.

Il s'effondre prêt de moi. Je lui demande ce qu'il a. Il répond que tout roule, ma poule mais qu'il aimerait bien une autre clope avant d'aller dormir.

« C'est pas d'un sort perdu que tu vas crever Zabini » je commente en réponse.

Il sourit distraitement. Il a l'air éteint. Dans sa main, un gallion roule tout en douceur tandis qu'il le caresse du bout du pouce.

.

_Décembre_. J'ai reçu une lettre de Drago. Enfin, quelques lignes. « Cher Théodore, peux-tu, je te prie, me communiquer la date de retour du Poudlard Express pour Noël ? J'espère que vous vous portez bien toi et les autres. DM. »

J'ai envie de lui répondre d'aller demander à ses amis les Mangemorts qui font de Poudlard tout sauf un havre de paix. Et puis, je réalise que s'il me le demande, c'est parce que c'est une information qu'il ne désire pas faire connaître aux autres, pas vrai ?

Pas un mot sur lui. A mon avis, tout ne roule pas, ma poule, de son côté.

.

_Décembre_. La pomme glisse sur la glace et le sombral l'attrape entre son bec acéré. Je me les gèle, perdu dans cet océan de neige.

« Elle est où ta copine ? » je demande à la bestiole. Pour toute réponse, celui-ci écrase le trognon. Ca fait un désagréable bruit d'os brisé.

.

_Décembre_. Les Gryffondor sont comme fous. Visiblement, un de leurs amis a été attaqué et c'est intolérable. Je laisse traîner mes oreilles, attendant d'entendre le nom de Potter ou de ses deux acolytes.

Le trio ne donne aucune nouvelle. L'ami en question, c'est la Serdaigle.

Finalement, tu devras manger tes pommes tout seul, poney.

.

_Novembre_. Somme toute, cette fille n'est pas si intolérable que ça. Elle ne parle pas. Enfin, je ne sais pas si chantonner est beaucoup mieux. Ca a l'air d'être son coin à elle aussi et je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire de déguerpir.

Sans le vouloir, on a instauré une sorte de rituel. Je suis toujours le premier arrivé – si on ne compte pas le sombral amoureux de la Serdaigle. Il commence toujours par croquer dans la pomme que je pique quotidiennement le midi. Et puis, la folle arrive en chantonnant et sautillant, balance son kilo de viande sur le sol et s'accroupit ensuite.

Parfois, elle s'allonge carrément et observe le ciel. Une ou deux fois, elle s'est même endormie. J'ai envie de la secouer et de lui dire que ça ne va pas de s'endormir ainsi, sans défense et près d'un Serpentard.

Elle parle des fois, raconte une ou deux anecdotes qui me passent au dessus. Mais la plupart du temps, elle écrit. Dans un petit carnet vert brillant.

« Tuer des gens pour être immortel, c'est vraiment pas le meilleur moyen. Il suffit de laisser une trace de toi, d'écrire ton nom une fois ou deux à l'encre indélébile et tu seras immortel, toi aussi. »

« Alors quoi » je grince, agacé par sa voix qui vole et plane tout en courbes silencieuses. « Toi aussi, tu rêves d'être immortelle ? »

Elle me jette un drôle de regard, avec ses cils pâles qui semblent invisibles. « Tout le monde rêve d'être immortel. »

.

_Février_. « T'as l'air tout fade depuis Noël » commente Blaise en passant une main sur mon front. Je me dégage sèchement. « Tu me couves pas un truc moche, j'espère ? »

« T'as l'air aimanté à l'orange » je riposte aussitôt. « Tu ne me couves pas une vulgaire idylle, j'espère ? »

Zabini n'a jamais été très fort pour me tenir tête quand je suis dans cet état.

.

_Mai_. Rogue a vraiment l'air d'un cadavre. Je veux dire, plus que d'habitude. Il est si froid et si inhumain. Tu m'étonnes que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui confie Poudlard. Blaise me donne un coup de coude et pointe du menton les rangées Gryffondor. Ils s'agitent et finalement, l'un d'eux sort des rangs. Sans doute ce suicidaire de Londubat.

L'éclair de Potter est comme la foudre qui nous tombe sur la gueule.

Alors, comme ça, ça commence vraiment ?

* * *

><p>J'avais oublié que Luna se faisait kidnapper à Noël alors j'ai écrit plusieurs scènes dans le désordre avant de me rendre compte que ça ne collait pas le moins du monde chrnologiquement parlant - d'où l'ajout des mois en italique. Ca a été assez difficile d'écrire sur Théodore. J'ai vraiment du mal à le cerner mais j'aime bien l'imaginer un peu blasé et solitaire, à voir beaucoup de choses et à garder le silence. La fin est évidemment non canonique - j'ai vraiment trop rigolé quand p'tit pote Potter fait son entrée spectaculaire dans la grande salle, en se la pétant face à Rogue. Mais avec le recul, je trouve ça mille fois plus classe qu'un duel dans un couloir désert.<p>

Pour la suite, je devais vous poster le pov de Seamus mais j'ai avancé dans les autres OS, ajouté des détails, corrigé des erreurs et donc, je ne sais plus du tout quel sera l'ordre. En tout cas, pour l'instant, on a une large majorité de Serpentard, des Gryffondor, un vague Serdaigle, un Poufsouffle que j'ai carrément adoré écrire et quelques autres assez indistincts pour le moment.

S'il y a quelque chose que vous n'avez pas saisi, que vous trouvez vaguement impossible, n'hésitez à me le faire savoir. Cependant, j'essaie de rajouter des détails dans les OS suivants, des explications de telle ou telle chose parue avant. Ben ouais, ce recueil n'est pas non plus complètement chaotique !

Passez un bon week-end :)


	4. Chapter 4

**4/IX/11**

* * *

><p>Wesh wesh les poteaux !<p>

Comment vous portez-vous en cette veille de rentrée ? Héhé, je suis en direct de mon trop bel appart' qui pète le feu gravissimement. Et en plus, il fait beau. C'est toujours pareil ici, on a un temps radieux à la rentrée et pendant les exams de fin d'année.

Hier, j'avais un mariage en fin d'après-midi - dans un manoir sublime avec plein de gens riches (j'ai vainement cherché mon Prince Charmant) et du champagne tout partout. Super cool quoi. Sauf que le soir, mon frère m'a entraînée en boîte de nuit - le genre de truc que je déteste. Mais monsieur et ses p'tits copains avaient besoin d'un taxi et comme je suis la plus généreuse des soeurs, j'ai consenti à les accompagner. Je suis donc désormais sourde. Mais ses potes sont sympathiques, donc, je pardonne d'être rentrée à l'heure où je vais me lever demain o/

Sinon. Je lis toujours La Horde du Contrevent. C'est assez incroyable comme bouquin. Je ne comprends pas toujours tout, les personnages ont tous un vocabulaire bien à eux et c'est en ça que réside une partie du génie de l'auteur. J'ai aussi regardé la fin de La mauvaise éducation de Almodovar. Vraiment pas mal.

Sérieusement, j'ai un appart' quoi. AMAZING comme dirait Norman.

Une dernière chose incroyable : j'ai écrit en une journée plus de trente pages d'une peut-être future fic avec Lily II. Je suis moi-même grandement étonnée. Affaire à suivre donc.

Pour La guerre Intestine - je remercie mes revieweurs et lecteurs sans qui ce recueil-dont-les-OS-se-suivent-quand-même-plus-ou-moins n'existerait pas. Merci donc à StephAliC, Ermessende, Mylo Opulepaire, Basmoka et Slythi. J'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde. Si ce n'est pas le cas, mille excuses mais je ne me suis jamais faite au nouveau système de réponses. Aujourd'hui, un Gryffondor - encore cinq pages. Mmh, j'espère que vous allez aimer.

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel** : comme pour les précédents OS où je vous explique comment j'ai commis erreurs sur erreurs par rapport au canon.

* * *

><p><strong>La guerre intestine<strong>

Chapitre IV

* * *

><p>.<p>

SEAMUS

.

Ca fait sept ans que j'arpente les couloirs de Poudlard et je n'ai jamais eu aussi froid. Neville se fout de ma gueule parce que je ne suis pas foutu de contrôler mes explosions. Il n'a jamais compris que j'aimais prendre feu.

Ca me fait me sentir vivant.

.

Ce qui me manque par dessus tout, c'est toi. Neville est sympa, il a changé et Ginny est une vraie furie. Mais on ne rit plus. On ne rit jamais.

Toi, tu étais le rire incarné.

.

J'ai encore ton dernier dessin, planqué dans ma valise. J'ai peur de le sortir et qu'il cesse d'être un secret entre toi et moi, qu'il devienne public et que du coup, ça m'arrache encore un peu à toi.

Les jumeaux et Lee parlent des rescapés à Potterveille. Tu n'en fais jamais parti.

Je commence vraiment à flipper et tout ça, c'est de ta faute, Dean.

.

Pansy Parkinson est vraiment la fille la plus hystérique de ma connaissance. Même Lavande paraît raisonnable à côté.

Ginny l'aurait apparemment bousculée parmi la cohue des élèves changeant de classe. Parkinson nous a fait une scène délirante comme quoi Ginny l'aurait agressée et menacée. Evidemment, la Carrow a envoyé Ginny dans son bureau.

Depuis, on se ronge les ongles. Sauf Luna qui fixe sans jamais ciller le collier que porte Lavande. Cette fille est bizarre.

.

« _C'est avec beaucoup de tristesse que nous informons nos auditeurs des meurtres de Ted Tonks et de Dirk Cresswell_. »

Ginny étouffe un cri en plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche. Je lui jette un coup d'œil. Je ne connais pas ces deux types. « Le père de… ? » commence Neville et Ginny hoche vigoureusement la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

« _On pense que le né-Moldus Dean Thomas et un deuxième gobelin, ont pu s'échapper. Si Dean nous écoute, ou si quelqu'un sait où il se trouve, je signale que ses parents et ses sœurs attendent désespérément de ses nouvelles_. »

J'ai le cœur qui gonfle. Ginny attrape ma main et la serre si fort que je me rappelle de respirer.

.

On ne peut pas dire que Rogue nous porte dans son cœur. Il me dévisage comme si j'étais l'insecte le plus infect qu'il connaissait. Je me racle la gorge plusieurs fois. D'après Neville, il déteste ça.

« Savez-vous où se trouve Dean Thomas ? »

La question me prend au dépourvu. Dean ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut, ce misérable assassin ? Je garde la bouche résolument close. Rogue ne bronche pas.

Je fixe la vitrine où l'épée de Gryffondor était enfermée, il y a encore quelques mois. Je songe à la punition qu'ont reçue Ginny, Neville et Luna pour avoir tenté de la voler. Une balade dans la forêt avec Hagrid. Franchement, Rogue aurait pu faire mieux.

« Votre ami ne craint rien » reprend Rogue d'une voix glaciale. « Son sang n'est pas aussi impur qu'il n'y paraît, il a de grandes chances de réintégrer Poudlard s'il cesse de défier ainsi l'autorité du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Vous voulez me faire croire, _professeur_, qu'à vos yeux un né-de-moldus n'est pas la plus impure créature du monde sorcier ? » j'interroge, stupéfait.

Il me lance un regard acéré. « De quoi parlez-vous, Finnigan ? » siffle-il, visiblement agacé par mes manières.

« La mère de Dean est une moldue, c'est pour cela qu'il s'est enfui. »

Il fronce les sourcils, clairement exaspéré par mon ignorance. « Son père était un sorcier, ça rééquilibre la balance – et puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres a besoin de sang neuf et votre ami a réussi l'exploit de rester cacher plusieurs mois durant. »

J'ai un haut le cœur. J'ai envie de me lever et de cracher à la face de ce sale type que tu préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de servir son seigneur à la con. Mais la curiosité l'emporte. « Allons quoi, vous allez me dire que son père était un Sang-Pur ? » je ricane.

Ca ne le fait pas rire lui. Il me dévisage un long moment avant de cracher un sec « Disparaissez. » Je ne me fais pas prier. Ceux à sortir indemnes du bureau directorial sont rares.

.

Zabini est un foutu enfoiré. Depuis que Ginny l'a libéré, il parade sous nos yeux et nous adresse ses petits sourires satisfaits. Je me retiens de les lui faire ravaler à grands coups de poings.

.

Tu te souviens quand on montait à la tour d'astronomie ? Dans l'escalier en colimaçon, y a cette petite fenêtre qui donne pile au dessus du lac et par laquelle, on a la plus belle vue. Les jumeaux Weasley parlaient même de faire un plongeon à partir de là. Ils ont quitté Poudlard trop tôt.

Je jure qu'on le fera toi et moi, après cette satané guerre.

.

J'y vais toujours. Quand je sais que les Carrow et Rusard sont occupés à l'autre bout du château, je me faufile hors de notre tour. J'ai croisé une fois McGonagall. Elle m'a fait les gros yeux mais est passée sans un mot.

Tu y crois, Dean ? La vieille Minerva, ne pas me tirer par l'oreille jusque dans son bureau ?

.

L'odeur du tabac m'a agressé les narines et j'ai su avant même de le voir que ce sale type était là. Il n'a même pas tourné la tête. Les Serpentard se considèrent tellement intouchables dans Poudlard qu'ils ne craignent même pas les professeurs et les diverses sanctions qui pleuvent sur nos gueules en cas de digressions.

J'ai sorti ma baguette, par réflexe. Il m'a jeté un vague coup d'œil et a reporté son attention sur la fenêtre. Il était assis sur le rebord, à _notre_ place.

Je suis resté debout sur les marches.

.

« Tu vas me casser la gueule, Finnigan ? »

.

Je me demande encore comment Ginny a pu lui faire confiance. Elle a dit qu'il ne dirait rien et qu'elle avait sa parole et lui, la marque de sa main sur la joue. J'ai beau vouloir croire en elle comme j'ai toujours cru en notre mouvement de résistance, je me méfie trop de Zabini. Et si je commence à douter de Ginny – tout est foutu.

.

« Profite, personne ne te verra. »

« Pourquoi tu n'as encore rien dit ? »

Il hausse les épaules. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui trouver un air malheureux. Il écrase sa cigarette – invention moldue, j'aime le rappeler à tous ces connards de Sang-Pur – se lève et disparaît en silence dans les escaliers.

.

Tu me manques toujours, Dean. Parkinson pleurniche sur l'absence de ce trou du cul de Malefoy, Ginny pleurniche sur l'absence du copain Potter.

Ne t'inquiète pas, vieux. Je ne pleure pas la nuit en pensant à toi. Pas assez viril, si tu veux tout savoir.

.

Nott se croit incroyablement discret. Il jette des coup d'œil à son bon vieux Zabini, des coup d'œil à Neville, des coups d'œil à Rogue. Evidemment qu'il a fait le lien. Evidemment qu'il a compris que Zabini n'avait pas été chez sa mère, bouffeuse de diamants.

J'ouvre mon briquet – un cadeau de la salle. Le referme. J'ai froid.

.

« T'es pas le seul à te demander pourquoi il n'a rien dit » fait la voix floue de Nott. Je ne relève pas la tête. Neville me fixe avec sa face bleue et pourpre, toute tailladée. Malgré tout, il m'adresse un sourire – et peut-être un clin d'œil, difficile à dire. La botte de Carrow lui éclate la mâchoire.

Je reste immobile. Je ne m'habitue toujours pas aux doloris.

« C'est pas parce qu'il a peur que vous lui tombiez dessus » continue le Serpentard en s'agitant près de moi. « C'est parce qu'il est amoureux d'elle, ce triste imbécile. »

Je grogne et sombre.

.

La salle m'apprécie. C'est ce que j'aime me dire. C'est Neville qui a eu l'idée le premier d'utiliser la salle sur demande pour notre petit groupe qui à l'époque se composait exclusivement de Gryffondor de septième et sixième année – avec Luna en bonus – avant de s'élargir aux anciens de l'AD.

Quand j'y suis seul, comme maintenant à panser mes bleus et mes douleurs, elle fait apparaître un vieux tourne disque. Mon père en a un semblable. C'est comme si j'étais à la maison.

.

J'ai mis un moment avant de le remarquer. C'est pas comme si je voyais un téléphone tous les jours. La dernière fois c'était chez les grands-parents paternels, y a trois siècles de cela.

J'hésite un moment avant de quitter mon hamac. Et puis, je m'avance lentement et décroche le combiné. Pas un bruit. Pas même la tonalité habituelle. Rien. Le silence.

Jusqu'à.

.

« Allo ? »

.

Je n'ai rien dit. Ma voix était sèche. L'autre type criait fort, l'air de se demander ce que c'était. Un sorcier. Ca ne pouvait être qu'un sorcier. J'ai entendu un rire, un rire qui a fait se hérisser toute mon épiderme.

« Donnez moi ça, ça ne sert à rien de hurler dedans. »

.

« Allo ? » dit le gars au rire. Je m'humecte les lèvres.

Je lâche : « Dean ? » J'ai le cœur qui explose.

.

Lavande me jette ce regard méfiant qui m'horripile. Petite mégère. Mais il faut que je partage ça avec quelqu'un, même si c'est elle.

« Comment tu le sais ? Ca peut être un piège. »

« Non. C'était lui. Il est chez Bill Weasley. Ils étaient enfermés chez les Malefoy. Ils vont bien. Harry, Ron et Hermione sont arrivés. Tout le monde va bien. »

Je chuchote presque avec férocité. Autour de nous le brouhaha est tel que personne ne nous prête attention. Elle me fixe encore et puis brusquement, éclate en sanglots.

.

* * *

><p>Quatrième OS - check ! Mmh, la présence de Rogue. J'ai écrit cet OS au tout début et je voulais absolument insérer Rogue. La conversation qu'ils ont au sujet de Dean, c'est un peu tiré de la théorie de Alohomora à propos de l'identité du vrai père de Dean. Je vous invite donc à la lire ! On ne reverra Rogue qu'une fois, dans le sixième OS, après je l'ai éloigné parce que j'avais peur de ne pas en faire un personnage crédible.<p>

J'ai lu quelques Dean/Seamus qui m'ont assez plu et j'aime l'idée qu'ils soient tous les deux meilleurs amis avant d'être amants. Ici, prenez le comme vous voulez. Mais Seamus a peur pour Dean, ce qui est parfaitement normal. L'histoire du téléphone - okay, tirée par les cheveux mais j'aime bien alors tant pis ! Je suis sûre que Arthur a offert un téléphone à son fils pour son mariage, juste pour décorer le salon.

Woala. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Il y aura, je pense une dizaine d'OS de postés. Je pense pouvoir poster le week-end prochain. Une Serpentard, qui sait ?

Bonne rentrée, ne pleurez pas trop cette nuit :)


	5. Chapter 5

**18/IX/11**

* * *

><p>Coucou tout le monde !<p>

Déjà, mille excuses, je sais que je n'ai pas posté le week-end dernier. Mais on va dire que j'ai été assez débordée, avec les cours (la prépa c'est mortel), l'installation dans mon appart du tonnerre (mais trop excentré, argh, ça ne pouvait pas être parfait au final) et en plus de ça, j'ai été malade toute la semaine. Du genre grosse crève qui m'a achevée. J'ai même raté ma soirée d'inté - ce qui m'a encore plus achevée, c'est dire.

Uuh, sinon, j'ai été au cinéma voir La guerre est déclarée. Mmh, avis mitigé, je l'avoue. D'un côté, l'histoire est vraiment bien, on tombe pas dans le pathos ridicule comme je le craignais mais c'est parfois un peu surjoué alors bon. Woala quoi. Sinon, je me suis bouffé Bus palladium, Le premier jour du reste de ta vie (vous trouvez pas que l'acteur qui joue dans ces deux films a le même charme fou que Gaspard Ulliel mais en encore plus fou ?), Source Code, Never let me go et De l'eau pour les éléphants, en vo parce que Patte en son a une voix horrible en français.

Oh et j'ai fini La horde du contrevent. C'est genre complètement épique, les dernières lignes m'ont laissée bouche bée et je vais devoir me résoudre à lire Plaute.

Donc bon, vous allez vous dire "Quoi elle était pas débordée du tout, elle s'est mattée plein de films !" Je dis... c'est pas faux (vous connaissez Norman ?) mais en vérité, j'ai pas mal comaté cette semaine (because, crève qui m'a forcée à me traîner en cours, à prendre le bus avec plein de petits primaires qui beuglaient façon primate) et le week-end, je retrouve l'agréable ambiance familiale dont je me passerais bien.

Vous me pardonnez ce retard effroyable alors ? Surtout que j'ai encore une excuse ! Je devais poster hier soir, genre dans la nuit noire bretonne sauf que... je me suis rendue compte que le nouvel épisode de la nouvelle saison de Vampire Diaries était sorti et sincèrement entre vous tous et la vision nue de Damon - y a pas photo, j'hésite pas une seconde o/

Allez y lynchez moi. Cependant, merci aux revieweurs que je kiffe ma race : Lili Carter, StephAliC, Zod'a Tor' Weran et Nalou. J'ai bien répondu à tout le monde, hein ? J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre - Serpentard, six pages, bref que du bonheur.

Bonne lecture et pardonnez ce blabla !

**RAPPEL** : Absence de Malefoy (oui je pleure aussi là dessus), absence de Millicent Bulstrode mais normalement présence de Terry Boot et Hannah Abbot. Oh et je vous ai dit dans le dernier chapitre que je m'étais inspirée de Alohomora pour le paternel de Dean ? FAUX. Je me suis plantée, elle, c'est au sujet de Seamus qu'elle a monté sa théorie donc je me suis très mal inspirée - j'ai eu cette révélation en cours de géo vendredi (quatre heures de géo à SUIVRE le vendredi après-midi) pendant mon coma prolongé.

* * *

><p>La guerre intestine<p>

Chapitre V

* * *

><p>.<p>

ASTORIA

.

« Maman et papa vont bien » me souffle précipitamment Daphné avant de rejoindre ses amis à l'autre bout du couloir.

Je tremble brièvement et ferme les yeux, soulagée.

.

Plus tard, elle me montre la lettre qu'elle a reçu de notre père, celle qui dit que l'attaque lancée sur le chemin de traverse les a manqués. Je ne sais pas si c'était intentionnel.

Est-ce que vous-savez-qui et les Mangemorts iraient jusqu'à assassiner mes parents parce qu'ils ne prennent pas totalement parti ? Est-ce que désormais, s'appeler Greengrass est déshonorant ?

J'aimerais qu'ils choisissent un côté. J'aimerais qu'ils cessent d'être passif.

.

Je n'aime pas beaucoup Pansy Parkinson. J'ai beau le répéter à Daphné, elle hausse les épaules en répétant qu'on « n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie. »

Je ne comprends pas Daphné. Pourquoi s'accrocher à une fille aussi inutile ?

Daphné dit que je suis une gamine et que je ne comprends rien à rien, que c'est la guerre et que fille inutile ou non, c'est comme ça, un point c'est tout.

.

Théodore Nott est venu me parler aujourd'hui. Oh, pas grand chose, juste quelques mots : « Je suis content pour ta famille. »

J'ai plissé les yeux, un brin méfiante. Je me défie de Nott. A mes yeux, il n'entre pas assez – ou bien trop – dans la norme des Serpentard. Ici, la hiérarchie prime avant tout. Lui est un atome déviant qui mène sa vie comme il l'entend et personne et surtout pas Drago Malefoy, leur leader ne lui en fait le reproche.

.

Est-ce qu'il est un Mangemort ? Est-ce qu'il soutient secrètement cette nouvelle résistance qui prend forme dans Poudlard même ? Est-ce qu'on peut se fier à lui ?

Daphné dit que ça ne sert à rien d'avoir peur, qu'à Poudlard, nous sommes en sécurité, elle et moi, tant que nos parents feront bonne figure à l'extérieur.

Et si elle se trompait ?

J'ai peur quand même de toute manière.

.

Serpentard et Gryffondor se sont encore accrochés aujourd'hui. On pourrait croire qu'avec la présence des Carrow et de Rogue à la tête de l'école, les Gryffondor feraient profil bas. Mais on dirait que c'est tout le contraire. Neville Londubat et Seamus Finnigan sont à la tête de leur Maison, ils prennent coups sur coups, doloris sur doloris, mais reviennent sans arrêt à la charge.

Pansy faisait un maximum de bruit, histoire d'attirer des professeurs. Ginny Weasley a un excellent sens de la répartie. Elle est agressive, rabattant sans une hésitation le caquet de Pansy.

« Je suis sûre que Potter est mort » clame Pansy, tandis que les élèves font cercle autour des deux protagonistes. « Et s'il ne l'est pas, il a simplement fui le pays. Ce sale petit rat a abandonné le navire, tout lâche qu'il est. »

Weasley est blême. Elle tient sa baguette avec une férocité effrayante. Londubat pose une main sur son bras. Il a une tête à faire peur avec ses entailles et ses coquards.

« Abandonné par l'amour de ta vie » poursuit Pansy avec une jubilation malsaine. « Je compatirais presque avec toi, Weslaide. »

« Ca nous fait définitivement un point commun » riposte aussitôt la Gryffondor. « Je ne crois pas avec avoir aperçu la perruque gominée de Drakonichou depuis la rentrée ! »

L'arrivée du professeur Flitwick a heureusement mis fin à la dispute.

.

Les Serpentard sont haïs. On nous jette des regards de travers, on nous hait, on nous assassine en pensées. Lethée baisse la tête quand moi, je m'efforce de la garder haute.

.

« Tu es naïve, Greengrassette. »

Je plisse les yeux. Je n'aime pas Zabini et sa tendance à me donner des petits surnoms débiles. Il dit que c'est affectif et après ça, il tente toujours de me décoiffer.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

Il me jette un coup d'œil paresseux, tandis que Daphné le fusille du regard. « Sinon quoi ? » se moque-t-il en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Je ne réponds pas et m'enfonce dans le fauteuil. Les septième année m'ont fait l'honneur de m'inviter dans leur coin, pour la soirée. C'est évidemment la meilleure place. Lethée n'a pas été conviée et je n'ai pas eu le cœur de refuser leur offre.

« Daphné, dis à ta petite sœur combien elle est naïve. »

« Elle a quatorze ans, Blaise » soupire ma sœur, l'air de dire que c'est normal que je sois naïve.

Je me hérisse aussitôt. « J'ai quinze ans ! » Elle bat des cils mais ne prend pas la peine de s'excuser.

« Enfin bref » interrompt Zabini, le maître des lieux. « Ta naïveté est mignonne. Je te pardonnerais presque. »

L'arrivée de Parkinson m'empêche de l'agresser. « Zabini, tu as eu des nouvelles de Drago ? » interroge-t-elle aussitôt en m'ignorant royalement.

Zabini se passe une main sur le visage. « Je crois que Nott a reçu un courrier avant Noël. Va lui demander. »

Pansy a déjà filé comme une flèche. Il ébauche un petit rire. Daphné pose sur lui un regard accusateur. « Très malin. Nott va l'envoyer balader et elle va encore pleurer toute la nuit. »

Zabini agite la main, l'air de ne trouver aucune importance à tout ça. Je ne trouve pas sa cruauté mignonne.

.

La position politique de mes parents demeure toujours un problème. Daphné les invective à prendre officiellement parti, mais ils continuent de tanguer, d'hésiter et de douter. A cette heure, le règne de vous-savez-qui semble invincible. Même si Potter reste introuvable, les ténèbres enveloppent de plus en plus l'Angleterre.

.

Les murs du couloir des cachots ont encore été tagués. Des inepties comme « Potterveille », « Armée de Dumbledore, le recrutement continue ! » ou « A bas Voldemort, roi des rigolos ! »

Ce n'est pas rigolo, non.

.

« Il t'a demandé si tu voulais sortir avec lui ? » répète Daphné, délicieusement abasourdie. Ca pourrait presque me vexer mais j'acquiesce, bien décidée à ne pas lui montrer combien son avis compte à mes yeux. « Tu as répondu quoi ? »

« Que j'allais y réfléchir. Il est mignon, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Elle fait la moue, jette un coup d'œil à ses amis qui critiquent les Serdaigle, postés devant la salle de métamorphoses.

« Les Harper n'ont pas une situation très claire » murmure-t-elle d'une voix lente. « Nous associer à eux pourrait s'apparenter à du suicide. » Elle s'agite, tandis que Pansy l'appelle. « Nos parents sont toujours dans le trouble » ajoute-t-elle précipitamment. « S'il te plaît, Astoria, ne t'affiche pas avec Enée Harper tant que nous ne serons pas sûres à cent pour cent de la position de ses parents. »

Et là-dessus, elle file rejoindre sa bande d'amis dégénérés.

.

_Nous associer à eux_. C'était juste moi, Daphné, juste moi, pas toi et moi et nos parents.

Juste Astoria, sans les Greengrass.

.

« J'ai entendu parler de Harper, Greengrassette. » Je lui adresse un regard noir. Zabini ne semble même pas s'en apercevoir. Des filles de Gryffondor passent au même moment, Ginny Weasley en leur centre. Elle nous ignore avec brio.

Le visage de Zabini paraît s'assombrir imperceptiblement alors qu'il se tourne vers moi. « Ecoute, fillette, quand je parlais de ta naïveté, c'était pour que tu t'en débarrasses. Tes parents sont des imbéciles, infoutus de prendre parti. La dernière fois n'était qu'un avertissement et remercie les quelques amis qui leur restent pour les avoir aidés, sauvés, secourus, barre la mention que tu juges inutile. »

J'ouvre la bouche, prête à riposter. Il ne m'en donne pas le temps. « Daphné et toi êtes donc dans une situation délicate papa et maman feront-ils le bon choix ? S'ils tardent trop à le faire, on pourra penser que ce sont de simples opportunistes donc inutiles donc éliminables. Donc bam bam, Daphné et toi devenez orphelines. »

Il observe ses ongles, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. « Pour le moment, vous êtes toutes les deux jeunes et influençables. Daphné est la grande copine de Parkinson, elle-même probable petite amie de Malefoy, Mangemort – d'ailleurs tu sais si leur rupture est officielle ? » demande Zabini, l'air de se rappeler qu'il s'agit d'un point important à éclaircir. « Non parce que Parkinson semble penser qu'ils sont encore en couple mais moi je suis quasiment sûr que sa fuite était une sorte de lettre de rupture, tu en penses quoi ? »

J'ai les mains qui tremblent. « Va te faire foutre, Zabini. » Et il paraît sincèrement surpris.

.

Je me souviens que Weasley, Londubat et Lovegood ont été pris en flagrant délit d'effraction dans le bureau directorial, il y a quelques mois. J'ai pensé que les Carrow les feraient disparaître – ce sont des fauteurs de trouble, ennemis du nouveau régime et leader de la résistance – l'AD comme ils disent.

Au lieu de ça, ils ont été envoyés en retenue dans la forêt interdite. On n'élimine pas des Sang-Pur, pas quand ils sont jeunes et encore influençables.

Est-ce que c'est de cela dont parlait Zabini ? Est-ce que Daphné et moi sommes laissées en paix parce que nous sommes des Sang-Pur, petites filles naïves ?

.

Apparemment oui. Les parents de Jasper Dorny ont été attaqués parce qu'ils sont restés neutres vis à vis de vous-savez-qui. Dorny a pris la fuite. Il n'est pas de Sang-Pur – juste un Sang-Mêlé inutile à la nouvelle société que nous bâtissons.

.

Ginny Weasley n'est pas revenue. Londubat parait déstabilisé mais curieusement, son absence semble renforcer le moral des troupes Gryffondor et compagnie. Les Serpentard s'agitent. Pansy n'arrête pas de nous répéter qu'elle a reçu un courrier de Malefoy et qu'il va bien et que tout sera bientôt terminé. A priori, Potter, Granger et Weasley ont été fait prisonniers par les Mangemorts mais ils ont réussi à s'échapper.

Tout Poudlard est en effervescence. La résistance n'enhardit presque. Les tags ont cependant cessé depuis que Michael Corner a été sévèrement puni. Daphné est nerveuse. Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de nos parents depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle et moi avons d'ailleurs passé les vacances de pâques à Poudlard, pour plus de précautions. Rares ont été les élèves à rentrer.

J'ai vraiment peur. Je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Quelque chose d'effroyable et d'inévitable.

.

« Alors quoi, tu pleures ? » fait la voix ennuyée de Zabini. Je m'essuie rapidement les yeux et lève la tête, agacée.

Il est suivi de Nott qui m'adresse un regard impavide avant de filer dans les dortoirs et de Davis, la Sang-de-Bourbe qui est la seule élève de tout Poudlard à posséder un sang aussi trouble. Pansy la soupçonne même d'avoir rejoint les rangs de la résistance.

« Je t'ai sonné, Zabini ? »

Il adresse un signe de tête à Davis qui disparaît à son tour dans l'ombre qui ne quitte jamais la salle commune. Le menton sur mes genoux, encerclés par mes bras, je scrute les flammes. Zabini vient lourdement se poser à côté de moi.

Même si ce type est toujours à me taquiner et à tout faire pour que je sorte de mes gongs, je l'apprécie un peu. Il se donne un air, voilà tout.

« Alors, Harper ? Tu es sortie avec lui, au final ? » Sa question me paraît incongrue. Ca fait des mois que j'ai réglé l'affaire Harper – ou qu'il l'a lui-même réglée puisqu'il est venu me dire que ce n'était finalement pas une bonne idée. Atrocement vexant.

« Tu étais où ces derniers temps ? » je grogne, assez agacée finalement par sa présence. Depuis les vacances de février, il semble différent. Ailleurs en quelque sorte. Il paraît avoir gagné en maturité – et autre chose, qui le rend souvent triste.

« On pourrait sortir ensemble si tu veux, Greengrassette » propose-t-il en se grattant le menton. Je m'étouffe et le fusille du regard. Il réprime un ricanement et je comprends qu'il n'est pas sérieux.

« Je m'inquiète pour mes parents » je finis par souffler. « Et pour Daphné aussi. Et pour l'issu de cette guerre. »

Il me jette alors un regard étrange. « Il n'y a que les résistants et les amis de Potter pour parler de guerre » dit-il d'une voix lente sans me quitter des yeux. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ceux qui le servent parlent déjà d'occupation victorieuse. »

Je fais mon possible pour ne pas rougir. Blaise a cependant le tact de ne pas insister. Peut-être préfète-t-il ne rien savoir de plus.

« Harper n'est pas très futé » ajoute-t-il après un silence. « Tu as eu raison de le repousser, il ne te mérite pas. »

Je souris, amusée mais m'abstiens de répondre. « Bon » dit-il en s'étirant, debout « sur ce Greengrassette – »

« Ca veut dire quoi ? » je coupe, suprêmement exaspérée par ce surnom des plus débiles.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents. Il n'a brusquement plus l'air de l'impitoyable Serpentard qui a pris la relève de Malefoy. « Petite Greengrass. Il faut faire la différence tu vois… »

Blaise agite vaguement la main comme pour dire que tout ceci n'est pas important. « Tu vas te coucher ? » me demande-t-il mais je secoue la tête.

« Non. » Je lui montre mes cours. « Je révise pour les Buses. » Même si je doute que tout ceci est une réelle importance dans la situation actuelle.

« Bonne nuit Greengrassette. »

« Bonne nuit Zabinito. »

Il écarquille les yeux et se stoppe aussitôt. « Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? »

J'hausse un sourcil paresseux. « Oh ça ? ça veut dire Petit Zabini. »

.

Le directeur nous a fait nous réunir dans la Grande Salle. J'aperçois Nott arriver, mains dans les poches. Quelques minutes après c'est Blaise avec le regard sombre et dur, Davis sur ses talons – mais c'est comme si… quelqu'un avait rompu leur lien d'ombre.

Les Gryffondor sont effroyablement silencieux. Mon mal de ventre s'accentue. Daphné m'attrape la main et la serre fort, si fort que je sens mon bras s'engourdir. Il y a du chahut chez les Gryffondor. Londubat qui vient encore se faire taper dessus ?

Non. Juste Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Woala. La petite Astoria. Première fois que j'écrivais sur elle, j'ai trouvé ça bien. Le fait qu'elle soit perdue entre le Astoria et le Greengrass - comme à peu près tous ces pauvres gosses. Le fait qu'elle n'aime pas Malefoy (chose compréhensible quand on sait qu'il va baptiser leur fils Scorpius), son inimité avec Pansy, son inimité avec un peu tous les septième année en fait. A mes yeux, Astoria n'est pas une traitresse. Jamais elle ne se mettra en travers de Voldemort, comme tous ces petits fous de Gryffondor et compagnie mais d'un côté, elle n'envisage pas vraiment une victoire pure et simple des Mangemorts.<p>

On ne parle jamais des Greengrass. On sait que Pansy faisait parti de la Brigade en cinquième année et qu'elle a l'air affreusement partante pour le nouveau régime Voldemort. Peut-être que les Greengrass sont plus partagés, d'où cette instabilité chez les parents. Peut-être même que leur disparition veut tout dire, qu'ils préfèrent s'enfuir sans leurs filles parce que ce serait trop dangereux, peut-être qu'ils sont lâches, peut-être qu'ils ont été assassinés, peut-être tout ce que vous voulez en fait.

Mais ça me paraissait important que Astoria et sa famille ne soient pas totalement pro-Mangemorts. Après tout, si Drago l'épouse, c'est soit a) par amour, soit b) pour se faire bien voir de la société donc il faut une famille plus ou moins honorable. Même si je préfère que ce soit un peu par amour.

J'espère que vous avez aimé et que l'attente ne vous a pas déçus.

Prochain chapitre ? Héhé, on aura du Rogue un peu et surtout un personnage qui n'est pas vraiment un élève...

Passez une bonne semaine pleine d'amour et de paix !

* * *

><p><strong>PS<strong> : DAMONDAMONDAMONDAMONDAMON.


	6. Chapter 6

9/X/11

* * *

><p>Bonjour tout le monde !<p>

Je poste en quatrième vitesse avec un retard monstrueux : je sais que ça fait trois semaines que je n'ai rien posté et j'en suis mortifiée. Mais, j'avoue que j'ai eu un peu beaucoup de travail - géo, géo, géo - et une semaine entière sans internet. Et pis aujourd'hui, j'avais repas de famille - 88 ans de de la grand-mère, ça se fête !

Je remercie les derniers revieweurs (à qui je répondrais peut-être plus tard) : Lili Carter, StephAliC et Zod'a. Vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir :)

Sinon, juste pour les nouveautés : j'ai lu les deux premiers tomes de Autant en emporte le vent et c'est genre le roman le plus magnifique que j'ai lu ces dernières années. Et puis alors que je tournais la dernière page, je suis tombée sur le cul en comprenant qu'il existait un troisième tome. Aussitôt commandé évidemment mais j'ai dix jours d'attente. Je vous raconte pas la frustration qui m'a littéralement empêchée de dormir... Ca me tue de devoir attendre.

Damon est juste mon fantasme le plus fantastique. Genre, son « your temporary funeral » est épique et le "Damon, tu l'as dans la peau" c'est bavant. Mais Elena commence sérieusement à me les casser. Et gnagnagna et patati et va te pendre, sale mégère. Alors que la frangine blonde est genre trop tip-top - Caroline aussi d'ailleurs. Merlin a repris l'antenne avec ses grandes oreilles trop adorables. Et Barney de HIMYM me fait toujours pleurer de rire.

Maintenant que tout ceci est dit, je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise :)

* * *

><p>La guerre intestine<p>

Chapitre VI

* * *

><p>.<p>

ABELFORTH

.

La porte du pub s'ouvre, laissant passer quelques rayons du soleil automnal. Je plisse les yeux. Mes rares clients se retournent pour voir et aussitôt, le silence tombe.

La silhouette de vautour se dessine dans l'encadrement. Il avance de quelques pas. Je crache par terre et il s'arrête. Morfin jette quelques piécettes sur le comptoir et déguerpit par derrière, suivis des autres ivrognes. Je note que cette sale harpie de Maureen ne paie pas sa consommation.

« On ne sert pas les assassins ici » je gronde en tournant délibérément le dos à ce sale traître de Mangemort.

Ca ne le rebute pas et il continue d'avancer jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le tabouret abandonné par Morfin. Son grand nez se retrousse.

« Bonjour Abelforth. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin ? » je réponds avec hargne, toujours dos à lui. « Tu veux avoir les deux frères Dumbledore ? »

Severus Rogue secoue lentement la tête. Charogne.

.

Ses mains reposent sur le comptoir. On dirait des serres.

« Je fais le tri dans les affaires de mon prédécesseur. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez peut-être récupérer certains objets qui lui appartenaient. »

« Comme quoi, ses innombrables paires de chaussettes ? »

« Non. Il les a légués » il plisse le nez, esquisse une moue de dégoût « à un elfe de maison. »

« Un elfe de maison ? » je répète, dubitatif. Sacré Albus va. T'avais un grain jusqu'à la fin.

.

Ce sale type malfaisant a l'air nerveux sous ses airs impassibles. Il me dévisage froidement. J'ai envie de lui cracher à la gueule puis je me rappelle que Ariana peut me voir de là-haut et qu'elle sera déçue que j'agisse aussi bassement. Elle était toujours très propre sur elle et polie quand elle était petite.

« Les règles vont changer Abelforth. Les Carrow sont dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, je dirige l'école désormais. Pré-au-Lard va être occupé par Mangemorts et Détraqueurs. Le moindre sorcier suspecté d'être de connivence avec l'Ordre du Phénix ou » sa lèvre se retrousse et il crache le nom honni « _Potter_ sera immédiatement arrêté et déporté à Azkaban. De même que – »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » j'interromps grossièrement. « Je me fiche de tout ça, je me fiche de ton maître et de Harry Potter et de tous ces bouseux du ministère qui veulent faire leurs lois. Fous le camps d'ici, Mangemort, ou je vais te faire tâter la corne de mes chèvres. »

Il sursaute. Un bref instant, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de choquant – hormis mes paroles elles-mêmes, Rogue a toujours été un peu puritain sur les bords. Et puis, je me rappelle.

Octobre 1973. La première fois qu'il a débarqué, tirant une petite rouquine par la main. Je les ai fait dégager – des mômes de treize ans, vraiment ? J'ai un minimum d'éthique, nom des boules de Merlin ! – en leur sortant cette phrase exacte.

Il s'est tendu et m'assassine du regard. Cause toujours.

.

Le miroir planqué derrière les bouteilles de whisky vibre soudain très brièvement. Le regard de Rogue se pose dessus et brusquement, il devient si blême, que j'ai peur qu'il ne s'effondre et crève sur mon plancher. Allez expliquer que vous êtes innocent après ça.

Je me retourne. Corne de bouc ! J'ai le temps de croiser l'œil curieux de Harry Potter avant que l'artefact ne s'éteigne.

Rogue pose un regard perçant sur moi. Nul doute que ce regard émeraude lui rappelle la fraîche et charmante petite Lily Evans.

« Vous devriez peut-être retourner au château, monsieur le directeur » je susurre, voulant à tout prix qu'il dégage au cas où l'incident se répéterait.

Sur son visage, une lueur affamée quand il tourne une nouvelle fois la tête vers le miroir brisé. Cette chère Lily Evans. Elle en aura fait tomber des têtes.

.

« N'essayez pas de les aider. Soyez intelligent, restez en dehors de tout cela. Vous n'intéressez pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres malgré votre ascendance. Ne lui donnez pas une raison de se débarrasser de vous. »

.

Je le scrute sans répondre à son avertissement. Je me rappelle de la tombe de marbre blanc qui borde désormais les eaux du lac de Poudlard et à ses mains toutes recroquevillées sur sa baguette magique, à cette face paisible qui ressemble tellement tellement à Ariana aux paupières closes.

Va crever en enfer, Mangemort.

.

Je me souviens que Severus Rogue était un gamin introverti, solitaire et méfiant – un peu comme moi ? Albus a toujours aimé les cas désespérés, ça le faisait sentir important. Est-ce que tu croyais vraiment qu'aider tous ces gosses t'apporterait l'absolution ? Que ça nous ferait oublier à toi et moi – et Gellert – que Ariana était morte par votre – notre faute à tous ?

Moi je n'ai jamais oublié et je n'ai jamais aidé personne.

.

Jusqu'à maintenant. Emmerdeurs de Gryffondor.

.

« Abe ? » Je tourne la tête sur Ariana. Elle est agitée et chose étonnante, sourit délicatement. « Abe, quelqu'un pour toi. »

J'hausse un sourcil. Et soudain, je la vois. Une silhouette qui grossit, grossit dans le dos de ma sœur et bientôt un visage hésitant s'encadre dans le portrait qui glisse sur le côté, révélant une ouverture.

Je plisse les yeux, observe le gamin qui ne fait pas un geste, me considérant fixement, l'air de se demander ce qu'il fait ici.

« Abe, sois aimable. »

.

« Neville Londubat » se présente le gosse en se gratouillant une des croûtes de sang séché qui parsèment son visage.

Londubat hein.

.

J'ai l'impression qu'il me prenne tous pour un passeur. J'ai une tête à aider des gamins ?

Le môme Weasley, deuxième ou troisième, voir même premier, j'ai jamais su, est passé en coup de vent. Malgré ses brûlures et morsures innombrables, il reste plein de charme. Je lui demande s'il est toujours avec sa donzelle multicolore.

Son visage s'assombrit. « Nous avons rompu il y a des années, Abe. On n'était pas fait l'un pour l'autre. »

C'est pour ça qu'on dirait que tu viens de bouffer de la bouse de gargouille. Mais je ne dis rien et m'occupe de ranger les provisions dans mon garde manger.

.

Il y a ceux de Poudlard et ceux de dehors. Les élèves me font presque de la peine. Ils ont tous l'air de recevoir des coups – personne n'ignore les méthodes de discipline des Carrow, même si la Gazette garde le silence à ce sujet.

Neville vient assez régulièrement. Apparemment les cuisines de Poudlard sont condamnées et parfois, certains élèves sont privés de repas – punitions, vraisemblablement. Alors, je suis le fournisseur de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Rien que ça.

Neville reste parfois une heure ou deux à discuter. Lui et deux gamines, Weasley et Lovegood sont les instigateurs de cette petite révolution. J'aimerais leur dire que ça ne sert à rien. Mon frère est mort et il représentait aux yeux de beaucoup le dernier rempart entre Voldemort et le pouvoir.

C'est ce que je pensais.

.

Et puis, Neville m'a jeté _ce_ regard qui m'a remué tripes et boyaux comme jamais depuis _l'accident_. « Le dernier rempart ? » répète-t-il, abasourdi. « Il reste Harry. Et tant que je n'aurais pas vu le cadavre de Harry Potter, je continuerai à me battre. »

Il fait une pause, fronce les yeux et ajoute à voix basse : « et même après. »

.

Je me demande si Potter a conscience que c'est grâce à lui et tout ce qu'il représente, que ces pauvres gosses sortent la tête de l'eau, là-bas, à Poudlard.

Est-ce qu'il sait qu'il représente l'espoir ?

.

Tu as toujours eu les cheveux de notre mère. Tu étais jolie, vraiment, la plus jolie d'entre toutes. C'est dommage que tu ne riais pas plus.

La mélancolie, ça ne réussit à personne, Ariana.

.

« Oh, vous avez vu ? » s'exclame le gamin en tournant vivement les pages de la Gazette. « Gellert Grindelwald est mort. »

Je lâche le verre que j'essuyais qui s'écrase avec fracas. Neville sursaute et relève vivement la tête. « Quoi ? » je marmonne d'une voix trop faible à mon goût.

« Il est mort dans sa prison de Nurmengard » raconte Neville en parcourant rapidement l'article des yeux. « Apparemment, c'est vous-savez-qui qui l'a assassiné. »

Je cligne des yeux et me tourne automatiquement vers le portrait d'Ariana. Elle bat des cils et me sourit tristement.

« Enfin, Abe » me fait le gosse sur un air de reproche « vous ne lisez jamais le journal ? »

Je ne sais pas lire, sale gamin. « Non ! » j'aboie, de mauvais poil « que des menteurs et des andouilles ! »

.

Je jette un œil au gamin tandis qu'il ouvre la lettre que je viens de lui refiler. La vieille Augusta a préféré me l'envoyer plutôt que de risquer qu'elle tombe entre les mains des Mangemorts.

Le visage tuméfié du gosse s'illumine soudain et ses doigts se crispent sur le parchemin. Il marmonne : « Elle dit qu'elle est fière de moi. »

Il a l'air bouleversé. Je pense à ses parents, les deux jeunes enrôlés malgré eux avec leurs rêves inutiles et leurs espoirs piétinés. Je songe à ce qui leur est arrivé et je me dis que franchement, n'importe qui serait fier d'avoir pour fils Neville Londubat.

.

« Aidez-nous ! Nous sommes dans la cave du Manoir Malefoy, aidez-nous ! »

.

Dobby, maudite petite gargouille, toujours à vouloir jouer les héros. Il a fallu que tu défies la Lestrange et que tu te fasses tuer. On va faire quoi de toutes tes satanées chaussettes dépareillées ?

.

Passeur jusqu'au bout. Tous ces gosses qui courent à une mort certaine, possédés par un enthousiasme débordant et déplacé. Ceux qui s'enfuient, terrorisés. L'Ordre qui déboule comme des furies. Cette chère vieille Augusta et son chapeau antique.

Je soupire. Une guerre – deux guerres, ça ne suffisait pas peut-être ?

Bon et bien, sus aux Mangemorts alors.

* * *

><p>Woala. Abelforth donc. J'avoue que je ne l'ai pas vu venir celui-là. Mais voilà, j'ai pensé qu'il faudrait un adulte et comme j'ai l'idée que faire un pov Rogue est mission suicide, j'ai aussitôt songé au frangin de Dumbledore, que j'aime bien d'ailleurs. Bon, j'avoue c'est peut-être pas le chapitre le plus mieux du monde mais j'aime bien quand même. Pas grand chose à dire, mis à part qu'on voit Rogue et que Rogue c'est mon héros tout nouveau, avec Neville.<p>

Ce soir y avait Chocolat sur Arte avec Depp et je pleure de ne pas avoir la télé dans mon chez moi. Du coup, j'ai mangé des raviolis seule dans ma cuisine... La vie est mal faite quand même. Et en plus, je suis un peu malade. Encore. Je déteste ce pays où il fait moins dix mille quand il ne fait pas trente à l'ombre. Et j'ai pas été au cinéma depuis une éternité - La guerre des boutons et Le cochon de Gaza.

Sur ce, mes braves amis qui allez reviewer tout plein de gentillesses, je vous fais plein de petits poutoux ! Promis, j'essaie de poster plus rapidement la prochaine fois mais comme je suis bientôt en vacances, je pense que ça va le faire ! Et en plus, j'ai 70 pages sur Lily II - 70 pages qui ne vont nulle part mais quand même, c'est de la bombe atomique !

La prochaine fois : Poufsouffle en force.

BONNE NUIT. Rêvez de Damon ou de Rhett Butler parce qu'il a la pure classe o/


	7. Chapter 7

**27/X/11**

**Bon anniversaire à ma chère Mercredi.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Coucou vous tous ! Alors comment se passent vos vacances ?<p>

Pour ma part, je tente vainement de me mettre à travailler mais je crois que je n'ai pas la fibre pour... La question désormais : pourquoi suis-je en prépa si relire mes cours et bosser chez moi est comme m'arracher les dents une par une avec un cure dent ? Et bien, je ne sais pas. Hier, j'ai passé la journée avec une amie de ma mère, prof d'anglais (la blague connaissant mon amour pour cette matière) et elle se plaignait d'avoir plein de copies à corriger pendant ses vacances... Sérieux, elle se plaint alors que nous pauvres élèves et étudiants croulons quotidiennement sous le travail et les mauvaises notes ! J'étais indignée.

Mais sinon, j'ai fini Autant en emporte le vent et j'ai déjà fait part de ma frustration à Anadyomede, parce que c'est carrément DIABOLIQUE comme fin. M'enfin, j'ai complètement fondu, tellement l'écriture est divine et les personnages fantastiques. J'ai été voir The Artist et sincèrement, Dujardin est un acteur vraiment top. Bon, évidemment, comme je sortais d'une conférence sur le droit, que j'avais passé une journée fort philosophique (une colle de philo partiellement réussie, un test de philo foiré, deux heures de philo à observer les mouches), j'étais vidée aussi quand mes tantes sont venues me chercher pour aller au ciné, j'ai eu cette parole malheureuse : « J'espère que ça sera en VO ! » ... Oui oui, ma grande, un film muet, farpaitement.

J'ai été au théâtre aussi, voir la mise en scène du livre XI des Confessions de ce brave Augustin. Le matin même je trimais sur la version latine, bloquant désespérément sur ses élucubrations sur le temps et qui s'assoit à côté de moi dans la salle de théâtre ? Monsieur le professeur de latin. Au secours, vraiment. Mais la représentation était formidable, du grand art. L'acteur est super jeune mais il joue parfaitement son rôle, rendant très crédible le personnage de Augustin - qui a du finir bien fou et bien malheureux à force de réfléchir aussi insensément. Comme quoi, le talent n'a pas d'âge ! (ou quelque chose dans cette veine.)

Avec mon frangin, on a passé la semaine à préparer une fête d'anniversaire surprised pour notre maman parce qu'on est les enfants les plus géniaux de la terre et notre mère est trop naïvement mignonne à penser que ses gosses partent faire la fête chez des amis et qu'elle se retrouve en tête à tête au resto avec Monsieur mon papa. Mhahaha - comme si mon père était du genre à l'emmener au restaurant xD

Voilou donc pour ce qui est des grandes lignes de ma vie ô combien palpitante.

Passons à l'OS maintenant : blabla, septième chapitre, centré sur un Poufsouffle après le tyrannique Abelforth, blabla, Malefoy pas là, ni Millicent, ni plein d'autres parce que moi avoir du mal à suivre toutes les précisions du canon itoo itoo. Je remercie les revieweurs - vous êtes d'adorables petites personnes : Riya03, StephAliC, Zod'a et Aelle-L (je te réponds le plus vite possible, promis !)

Oh, juste avant de passer à l'OS, les habituelles aventures de Damon-plus-sexy-tu-meurs : Vous trouvez pas qu'on retombe un peu dans la première saison ? Genre, le méchant frère (carrément plus sexy maintenant qu'il fait ressurgir sa vilaine facette de _ripper_) qui est méchant avec l'héroïne (qui devrait juste mourir encore une fois) et le frère devenu gentil (même si nous savons tous qu'il brise la nuque du professeur immortel à la moindre petite contrariété) qui défend bravement l'héroïne (qui je le répète devrait se faire oublier). M'enfin bref, ça reste épique même si je suis intimement persuadée que Matt est plus inutile qu'un scroutt à pétard et OMG la scène entre Damon et Elena, tu baves jusque dans tes chaussettes même si je vois pas très bien COMMENT tu atteints le cœur en visant le bas du dos... Mmh, mystère hein. Et puis les morts qui reviennent, naaaaaan, chiant de la mort qui tue ! Et Katherine, bwhahaha et vous savez que dans les deux autres saisons (car oui, j'ai un peu beaucoup regardé TVD ces derniers temps) à chaque fois que Damon et Elena se retrouvent face à face, elle regarde TOUJOURS ses lèvres ? C'est flagrant, je vous assure.

BREF. Bonne lecture o/

* * *

><p>La guerre intestine<p>

Chapitre VII

* * *

><p>.<p>

ERNIE

.

Mes parents disent qu'ils sont fiers de moi. Évidemment, ça me fait chaud au cœur – surtout quand je repense à la réaction de ma mère, en cinquième année quand elle a appris ce que nous faisions contre Ombrage et le Ministère.

Ils me l'ont dit à mots couverts, dans une lettre reçue il y a quelques jours. J'aime faire parti d'un groupe secret qui se bat contre l'injustice. J'ai l'impression de faire un avec tous les autres membres de l'AD.

.

Megan Jones nous évite plus ou moins, nous les Sang-Pur. Hannah dit que sa réaction la blesse mais entre nous, depuis la mort de sa mère, Hannah n'a plus l'air d'être touchée par quoique ce soit.

J'ai interrogé Megan sur sa non participation à la résistance. D'habitude, quand on parle de l'AD à des gens qui n'en font pas parti, ils ont l'air surpris qu'un tel mouvement existe et le rejoignent sans hésitation.

Megan n'a pas eu l'air surprise. « Vous n'avez rien à perdre » a-t-elle dit. Elle me regardait et en même temps, a pointé le menton vers Hannah et Susan qui discutent tranquillement comme au bon vieux temps, comme si l'assassinat de Daliah n'avait pas tout foutu en l'air, entre elles deux.

« On peut aussi se faire torturer » je réponds et c'est à moitié vrai, évidemment. Les Sang-Pur se font moins taper dessus.

Elle me regarde franchement. Je remarque du coin de l'œil que Wayne Hopkins nous observe en triturant un fil qui pend de l'ourlet de sa cape.

« Ma demie-sœur est une née de moldus » chuchote Megan. « Si je fais quelque chose contre les Carrow, elle va sauter avec notre mère et mon beau-père. »

Je hoche lentement la tête, comprenant mieux sa passivité. « Je n'ai pas le droit d'être égoïste » conclut Megan.

.

Smith a quitté l'AD. J'ai encore du mal à le réaliser. Susan a pleuré toute la nuit, d'après Hannah. Je ne comprends pas. Je croyais que nous étions une entité. Que nous nous battions tous pour une noble cause – même Smith, surtout Smith.

Je n'ai jamais passé un Noël aussi lugubre.

.

C'est officiel, Ginny Weasley est effrayante. On dirait qu'elle n'a pas dormi depuis des mois. J'essaie de me mettre à sa place. Son frère et son petit ami sont quelque part dans la nature, avec Hermione Granger. Elle n'a aucune nouvelle d'eux, sa famille est la cible des Mangemorts.

« Tu nous tiens au courant via les Gallions ? » interroge Susan de sa voix si douce. Ginny secoue nerveusement la tête et nous adresse un sourire qu'elle suppose rassurant.

« Non non…. J'ai un problème avec mon Gallion, envoyez plutôt à Neville. »

« Tu as demandé aux Serdaigle de… »

« C'est bon ! » m'interrompt Ginny. « Je vais me débrouiller. »

Je fronce les sourcils. « Tu ne l'as pas perdu au moins ? » je dis en plaisantant à moitié. Ginny se tend brièvement avant de se mettre à rire avec nous.

.

Si nous commençons à douter de Ginny Weasley, tout est foutu.

.

Le bruit a résonné dans toute la salle commune. Les élèves se sont tous figés. Hannah m'a regardé, effrayée.

« Ouvrez ! VITE ! »

Ce n'est pas un des Carrow. Ce n'est même pas un professeur. Et tous les Poufsouffle sont réunis dans la salle commune depuis plus de deux heures. Aucune brebis égarée cette fois-ci. Après un instant de flottement pendant lequel les coups sur le tonneau d'entrée se font plus fort, Susan bondit vers l'entrée et fait coulisser le couvercle.

Une fille se propulse à l'intérieur de la salle commune, se cognant le sommet du crâne dans l'entrée circulaire.

Lavande Brown et un gosse. Elle me jette un regard fou. « Les Carrow – suivent. Michael – capturé. Je… - cachette ! » Elle est à bout de souffle. Ses cheveux blonds sont électriques, son teint est rouge et luisant. Elle se tient le bas du ventre comme pour prévenir un point de côté.

« Ernie » appelle Hannah de sa voix douce.

Je me reprends. Je distribue quelques ordres. Quand les Carrow arrivent, tout est normal.

.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant, elle se dirigeait vers ici » grogne Alecto Carrow, soupçonneuse.

Je sens Hannah trembler dans mon dos. Les élèves encore présents, faisant mine d'étudier ou de jouer à un quelconque jeu tendent l'oreille et observent la scène. La Mangemort plisse ses petits yeux noirs et me fixe.

« Nous n'avons vu personne » je répète, priant pour qu'on ne discerne pas le tremblement dans ma voix. Son frère émet un grognement écœurant et sort sa baguette.

« Macmillan, c'est ça ? Tu es un Sang-Pur. Pourquoi protèges-tu une petite garce de Sang-Mêlé ? »

Je serre les poings, prêt à dégainer moi aussi.

.

« Les Macmillan sont connus pour leur philanthropie exacerbée et déplacée. C'est trop leur demander que d'écraser les vulgaires Sang-Mêlé sous leurs bottes. »

Ma gorge s'assèche. J'ai oublié de compter Smith dans l'équation. Il me dévisage, le nez froncé, dédaigneux – il n'a jamais autant ressemblé à Drago Malefoy. Un coup d'œil en direction des Carrow. Aucun des deux ne semblent avoir compris le sens du mot philanthropie.

« Je vous demande pardon, Mr Smith ? » susurre la Carrow, toujours prête à faire de la lèche quand il s'agit d'un Sang-Pur. Il l'ignore délibérément et chasse un troisième année qui est sur son chemin. Je croise le regard affolé de Susan. Si Zach crache le morceau, on est tous bon pour une séance de torture.

« Je disais donc, _professeur_ » reprend Smith sur un ton ennuyé « que personne n'est venu ici. Votre fugitive a du se réfugier dans les cuisines et profiter du temps que vous perdez ici pour filer sans demander son reste. »

.

Tu ne pouvais pas être complètement pourri, Smith.

« Mais si cela vous fait plaisir, n'hésitez pas à fouiller notre salle commune. »

Smith les dévisage froidement. Les Carrow échangent un regard avant de battre en retraite, repartant sur les traces de la fuyarde.

Le silence s'épaissit. Tous les regards sont braqués sur Smith. Indifférent à l'hostilité, il hausse les épaules et retourne dans son dortoir. Un peu plus tard, Lavande revient, avec le gamin et Susan. Elle est toujours aussi pâle. Susan déclare qu'elle mènera le première année à la salle sur demande dès le lendemain. Lavande nous remercie encore, elle va rejoindre sa salle commune.

« Je vais envoyer un message à ta tour » dit Hannah d'une voix douce, en sortant son Gallion.

.

Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé Zacharias Smith. D'ailleurs, je crois que personne ne l'aime vraiment. Ce type est prétentieux au possible, misogyne, pas forcément très tolérant, ni très patient. Au début, il avait l'air de penser que lui et moi pouvions être les meilleurs amis du monde – les deux seuls Sang-Pur de notre sexe à Poufsouffle.

Sauf que Hannah et moi formions déjà un duo inséparable. Susan nous a rejoint juste après et Justin ensuite.

Et il est resté sur la touche.

.

Il n'a jamais dénoncé personne et même quand il a eu quitté l'AD, quelques semaines après sa reformation, il n'a jamais trahi. Et pourtant, il n'est pas des nôtres. D'accord, il a l'air de mépriser les Carrow mais le régime qu'ils instaurent ne paraît pas le rebuter.

Il pense peut-être qu'il possède la place qui lui est toujours revenu de droit ? Les Smith ont toujours eu une haute opinion d'eux-mêmes.

Je ne sais pas. Je n'aime pas penser qu'un membre de ma maison puisse trahir et aimer le nouveau régime.

J'aimerais offrir une seconde chance à Zacharias.

.

Hannah n'a pas voulu nous accompagner. Depuis que Avery a assassiné Daliah Abbot, il existe une tension désagréable entre Susan et Hannah. Toutes deux ont perdu des êtres chers – elles n'arrivent pas à en parler. Notre trio était tellement parfait avant tout ça.

Je me bats pour retrouver cette unité.

.

« Tu es de quelle maison ? » demande Susan de sa voix la plus maternelle. Le première année remonte ses lunettes de substitution sur son nez – il a l'air de ne pas mieux y voir et cligne sans cesse des yeux. « Serpentard » répondit-il d'une voix excessivement basse.

Susan et moi échangeons un regard. « Comment se fait-il que les Carrow ait enfermé un Serpentard ? »

Il nous lance un regard furtif. Bon sang, il fait presque la taille de Susan et elle a six ans de plus que lui. « Ma mère est une moldue » souffle-t-il. « Mon père avait réussi à le cacher et moi aussi mais quelqu'un a du leur dire que – que j'étais à moitié de Sang-Mêlé. »

A moitié de Sang-Mêlé. Ca existe ce statut là ? Avec toutes les nouvelles lois que Ombrage a faites passées, nous ne savons même plus quel sang nous préserve du courroux du Ministère. « C'est sûrement Davis » je dis d'une voix forte. Susan m'adresse un regard désapprobateur. Elle n'aime pas que l'on accuse sans preuve. « Davis sait tout sur tout » je précise mais elle n'a pas l'air convaincu.

.

Elle panique soudain, plante sa baguette sous le nez du petit Serpentard et murmure « _Désillusio _! »

.

Les pas se rapprochent. Mon ventre commence à gronder – la peur, pire que la faim. « Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez là, les Poufsouffle ? » s'égosille la voix mille fois reconnaissable de Pansy Parkinson.

Susan pose sur elle un regard paisible. « Bonjour Pansy. Ernie et moi nous rendons dans le parc. »

La Serpentard plisse les yeux et nous dévisage tour à tour. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer son badge de la milice, fièrement accroché à sa poitrine – qui menace de déborder de son vertigineux décolleté. Je me sens soudain rougir et détourne les yeux.

Les sœurs Greengrass sont juste derrière, l'aînée en avant et la cadette en train de regarder ses pieds d'un air sombre. Elle lève brièvement les yeux, remarque mon teint écarlate et sourit légèrement.

« Vraiment ? » susurre Parkinson, soupçonneuse. « Vous savez, nous avons entendu que les Carrow vous ont rendu une petite visite hier soir. Ils recherchaient des élèves en fuite. »

« Oui, ils sont en effet venus » approuve Susan en esquissant un sourire. Parkinson a l'air d'attendre la suite mais Susan est toujours aussi sereine. Dans mon dos, le Serpentard invisible ne fait pas un geste.

« Vous pourrez dire à cette saleté de Brown que Corner est actuellement en train de se faire torturer par Crabbe et Goyle » reprend Parkinson d'un ton sadique. « Les braves garçons espèrent décrocher un O. »

.

Le sourire de Susan s'est figé mais elle continue malgré tout de faire front. « D'ailleurs » poursuit cette peste « les Carrow sont en chemin pour aller la déloger de sa tour chérie. » Son sourire s'élargit et elle se redresse. Les boutons de son chemisier menacent d'éclater. « Courez vite, les blaireaux…. »

Elle disparaît dans un grand éclat de rire, suivie des Greengrass qui n'ont pas décroché un mot. Susan a déjà son Gallion en main pour prévenir Lavande.

.

« Et si on veut participer aux combats ? » je lance d'une voix forte.

« Du moment que vous êtes majeurs, vous pouvez rester » répond le professeur McGonagall.

Je me rassieds, satisfait. Je regarde Susan qui m'attrape doucement la main pour la presser. Hannah sourit aussi, bien ancrée sur sa chaise. Un peu plus loin, Zacharias détourne la tête et se lève lentement.

.

* * *

><p>Oserais-je l'avouer ? Je crois que c'est le chapitre que j'aime le moins. Voilà pourquoi, je le poste vite vite et que je vous assomme de mon blabla exaspérant. Mais le comble du comble c'est que le suivant n'est pas tip top non plus donc je vous le posterai aussi très vite vite et comme ma vie ne sera pas devenue très palpitante entre les deux posts, je n'aurais pas l'excuse du blabla exaspérant pour vous faire oublier combien ces deux chapitres sont à pleurer.<p>

Mais promis ! les quatre d'après sont carrément épiques (dit-elle à peine prétentieuse) et le tout dernier même pas terminé. Oui oui, je n'ai pas fait, si cet OS a vu le jour, c'est surtout par rapport aux autres OS qui vont suivre. Enfin bref, tout a son importance et n'oubliez pas, li mûres ont di zoreilles.

Et vous savez pas quoi ? Les effets spéciaux dans Merlin sont toujours aussi à mourir de rire mais on s'en tape parce que Merlin il a des oreilles mille fois craquantes o/

La prochaine fois ? L'unique Serdaigle de ce recueil et après, je jure que nous aurons des Serpentard !

Passez une bonne soirée et un bon week-end et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures (mais pas celles de Tintin, j'ai pas encore été voir).


	8. Chapter 8

**10/XI/11**

* * *

><p>Hellow évribowdi !<p>

Oui oui, je suis zune bilingue ! J'ai découvert mon super pouvoir magique de double langage en m'éveillant ce matin, une fée était perchée sur ma lampe de chevet et me disait "Tu es bilingue, tu es bilingue... parle anglais, tu es bilingue..." ET POP. J'ai parlé bilingue, sisi.

Qui a dit que j'avais trop révisé cette semaine ? ... Okay, c'est peut-être un peu vrai, j'ai la tête en vrac, j'ai encore mon 6 en géo qui me martèle le crâne (pauvre chose) et le concours blanc qui débute lundi. Yeah les cocos. Tout ce que je peux dire : les révisions c'est le mal. Donc ce soir, je ne travaille pas.

Vous allez bien chers lecteurs ? Ici, tout roule, n'est-il pas, c'pas comme si j'avais mes frises d'histoire sur un coin du par terre, ni mon cahier de philo, ni Apollinaire qui me fait de l'oeil planqué sous une pile de feuilles de géo. J'ai regardé... Vampire diaries of course alors je vous livre mes impressions, à votre plus grand bonheur, je le sais : la fin = amazing, ohmagad, plus ça va, plus Damon me fait baver. Bientôt, il faudra que j'apprenne à nager (oui, je sais, la honte). D'ailleurs dans le 307, il prend pas mal dans la gueule hein et sa façon de s'excuser est carrément géniale - OUI, je suis une groupie, j'assume totalement. Mais Stefan maintenant qu'il est très méchant a pas mal de charme aussi hein. Okay, j'avoue, je suis une mordue des méchants, ils sont plus mieux que tous les mielleux gentils pourris. La petite histoire à DBK (Rebeccah donc, en passant, je suis sûre que Elijah va nous faire un retour éblouissant) est assez intéressante mais sérieusement... Mickael le viking ? Big laul comme dirait l'autre. Un viking nommé Mickael... Je ne m'en remets pas, c'est ridicule. Et Katherine, dead or not ? Elle va revenir plus méchante que jamais, ce qui me parait difficile. Sinon, Damon, toujours Damon, Damon for ever (son petit combat avec son frère c'était youhou, on a un retour à la saison 2 où il nous fait sa crise existentielle - vais-je la dire ? - trop sexy).

Mais vous savez tous les mielleux gentils ne sont pas tous pourris. Regardez ce brave Merlinois... Trop choupinou avec - vous savez déjà - ses grandes oreilles. J'ai aussi commencé Grimm - j'avoue j'ai flippé ma mère dès les premières scènes parce que j'aime pas les visages qui changent, ça me rappelle trop L'empire des loups qui m'avait traumatisée mais que je n'ai jamais regardé en entier, évidemment. Oh et j'ai été voir Poulet aux prunes, c'est vraiment superbe. J'ai aussi regardé C.R.A.Z.Y avec ce beau gosse qui possède le même charme de folie que Gaspard Ulliel, très beau film, émouvant itoo itoo. J'ai commencé à lire Jane Eyre de Charlotte Brontë et j'ai lu Confessions d'un enfant du siècle de Musset, assez décevant au final. Hier soir j'ai été au théâtre voir une tragédie double de Sénèque. Hercule et Oedipe. Une horreur. J'ai détesté. Mais vraiment. Ca m'a achevée. J'ai trouvé ça ridicule et affligeant et décevant et tout ce que vous voulez. Voilà pour la minute culture.

Sinon, je viens de passer quatre heures à discuter avec le fils de 'la maison' (car oui, mes révisions m'appelant, j'ai décidé de ne pas rentrer pleurer sur l'épaule de ma maman et d'être une grande fille), un ami donc que je n'avais pas vu depuis trois siècles avant mon emménagement ici. Et il a cubé en philo (une tête quoi) donc il m'a refilé tous pleins de conseils trop tip top pour avoir des 20 à mes devoirs - théoriquement bien sûr après, en pratique, si j'attends le 10 je suis very very happy. Lui est bilingue. Un vrai de vrai.

BREF. Je remercie Aelle-L, Zod'a, StephAliC et malilite (je te réponds probablement ce week-end) pour vos gentils reviews. Comme toujours, vos reviews font un bien fou :) Dans ce chapitre : le seul Serdaigle du recueil. Bon, même rectification que d'habitude, absence de Malefoy, Bulstrode, rétablissement de la présence de Hannah Abbot (normalement partie à la fin du T6 mais comme c'est une Sang-Pur, Poudlard est obligatoire blabla), présence deTerry Boot, normalement né de moldus donc bon, je suis le canon de JKR. Comme presque toujours, ce chapitre fait cinq pages et j'avoue l'aimer moyennement.

J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La guerre intestine<p>

Chapitre VIII

* * *

><p>.<p>

ANTHONY

.

La répartition est la plus sinistre cérémonie que je n'ai jamais vue. Le professeur Rogue est assis au centre de la grande table. Le silence pèse sur eux – le professeur McGonagall pince tellement les lèvres que je crains qu'elles ne disparaissent totalement.

Michael soupire, acclame brièvement les nouveaux élèves qui rejoignent notre table. Ils ont tous l'air effrayé. Les places désertées s'accumulent – surtout chez les Gryffondor. Harry Potter n'est pas revenu. Chez nous, l'absence des boutades de Kevin se fait cruellement sentir.

J'échange un coup d'œil avec Padma. Elle est calme et impassible comme à son habitude. Son œil acéré observe les alentours sans en avoir l'air et je sais qu'elle note des tonnes de petits détails qui nous paraissent superflus.

.

« ANCIENS DE L'AD, NOUS VOUS ATTENDONS ! »

Ca ne peut être qu'une blague. Les Serpentard nous avaient coincés, ils doivent se souvenir de notre mouvement de défense. Je coule un regard vers Michael. Il fronce les sourcils. Lui aussi semble se demander s'il s'agit d'un piège ou non.

« L'AD ? » s'enquiert Mandy. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Je hausse les épaules. « Aucune idée » je réponds.

.

A peine quelques heures plus tard, l'inscription a déjà disparu.

.

« Tu as demandé à ta sœur, ce qu'elle en pensait ? » Padma secoue la tête, l'air contrarié. Michael, elle et moi faisons semblant de plancher sur notre devoir de potions. En vérité, la résurrection de l'AD nous perturbe. Piège, pas piège ? Nous n'avons pas pu parler aux Gryffondor, les Gallions – que Michael et Padma ont conservés – sont restés de vulgaires bouts de métal.

« On devrait aller voir » murmure Michael. « A la salle. Ca fait deux jours quand même. »

« Et si c'est un piège ? Je te rappelle que toi et moi sommes de Sang-Mêlé. Un faux pas et les Carrow nous éjectent. »

« Alors quoi ? » siffle Michael en se redressant. « On va rester là sans rien faire pendant que des Mangemorts dirigent notre école et donnent les pleins pouvoirs aux Serpentard ? »

Padma pose une main sur mon bras.

J'inspire. J'expire. Ma bouche se tord dans un simulacre de sourire.

.

« Ce n'est pas une blague » murmure quelqu'un dans notre dos. Nous sursautons et nous retournons. Luna Lovegood mâchouille sa plume en regardant par la fenêtre. Elle nous adresse un sourire radieux.

« Ginny, Neville et moi ressuscitons l'AD. Il n'y a pas de piège. »

.

Nous y avons été tous les trois. En voyant sa sœur, Padma a fondu sur elle et l'a serrée dans ses bras. Une telle démonstration d'amitié, surtout de la part de notre Padma, me glace. C'est que l'extérieur devient vraiment sans espoir.

Nous ne sommes que treize. Les treize restants de l'AD d'origine. Je suis excessivement mal à l'aise. Et si les Carrow nous retrouvaient ? Leurs punitions n'auraient rien avoir avec celles de Ombrage.

« Ca fait trois semaines qu'on est rentré en classe et déjà, on sent la différence » clame Neville Londubat. Il a l'air nerveux, son sourire fait plus de mal que de bien. « Rogue a assassiné Dumbledore et pourtant il est à la tête de Poudlard et il parade comme si de rien n'était. Vous avez tous été aux cours des Carrow. La plupart d'entre vous êtes de Sang-Mêlé, vous connaissez certaines choses du monde moldu. Tout ce que nous enseigne cette harpie est _faux_. Nous devons nous battre et résister et faire de leur vie un enfer. »

Tous hochent la tête avec ferveur. Je suis un peu circonspect. Avec Potter, on apprenait à se battre, c'était intéressant d'un point de vue scolaire – mes Buses ont été réussies au delà de mes espérances grâce à ses cours. Mais maintenant ? On va se battre contre des Mangemorts et morfler au moindre faux pas.

Michael paraît survolté.

J'ai peur. Je n'ai rien d'un Gryffondor. Rien de rien.

.

Stephen nous a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus nous fréquenter. Il est de Sang-Pur, ses parents craignent de se faire mal voir si leur fils s'affiche avec des Sang-Mêlé. Il a invité Padma à en faire de même. Elle lui a délicatement écrasé le pied de la pointe de son talon.

Michael l'a applaudie, hilare.

.

Je me dis parfois que Michael aurait du aller à Gryffondor. Il n'est pas très studieux – moins que la moyenne à Serdaigle, en tout cas. Il est assez tête brûlée, insolent parfois, il manque de patience et de sagesse. Il est le plus révolté par la situation.

Londubat a demandé quelques volontaires pour taguer les murs, jouer de mauvais tours aux Carrow et aux Serpentard – dont la grande majorité a rejoint les rangs de la milice, sorte de Brigade Inquisitoriale réincarnée.

Evidemment, Michael a bondi et accepté les missions.

.

Je suis le seul à trouver tout cela ridicule et dangereux et meurtrier ? Bon sang, nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Kevin, le dieu Potter que tous les membres de l'AD vénèrent est porté disparu, le Ministère est corrompu. Quelqu'un n'a-t-il pas tout simplement envie de disparaître pour de bon et de laisser ce chaos une bonne fois pour toute ?

.

Morag sortait avec Wayne Hopkins de Poufsouffle depuis deux ans. Les Carrow lui ont fait comprendre qu'il était strictement interdit qu'une Sang-Pur sorte avec un Sang-Mêlé.

« Que diraient vos parents, miss MacDougal ? » susurre Alecto Carrow pendant le déjeuner.

Une heure plus tard, Morag rompait avec Wayne. Le soir même, elle rejoignait l'AD.

.

« Pour l'instant, nous devons mener des actions souterraines. Mener une campagne d'information ou désinformation, recruter de nouveaux élèves, mettre en place une véritable résistance. Les Carrow ne sont pas nos seuls ennemis – la milice lutte aussi contre nous. Ca ne sert à rien d'attaquer de front, tant que nous serons en position de faiblesse. »

.

Tout se passe bien. Et puis, l'enlèvement de Luna Lovegood est un coup au moral. Ginny et Neville paraissent abattus la journée qui suit la nouvelle et puis, les actions anti-Carrow se déchaînent, les escapades nocturnes et les tags se multiplient, notre campagne attire de nouveaux révoltés. Ils sont de tous les âges. Neville est fou. On entraîne pas des enfants dans un truc comme ça.

.

Michael et moi avons eu notre première et plus violente dispute. Il n'arrête pas de placer l'AD sur un piédestal, il loue toutes les actions de Londubat et compagnie. Il ne voit pas que tout ça est dangereux, que Potter a disparu et qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien avoir abandonné.

« Les Carrow doivent payer » siffle-t-il, férocement. « Et Rogue et tous ces connards de Serpentard et de Mangemorts ! On ne peut pas rester là les bras croisés quand les nés de moldus sont traqués comme des animaux, qu'il y a des meurtres et des tortures toutes les minutes ! Tu penses à Kevin ? Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de lui, même _Potterveille_ ne peut nous fournir aucune information ! »

J'ai mal au ventre. Évidemment que je pense à Kevin. Tous les jours. Est-ce que ça signifie qu'il faut que je risque ma vie ?

A cette idée, je panique complètement. Bordel, je n'ai rien d'un putain de chevalier Gryffondor !

Michael me dévisage, la figure déformée par le dégoût. « Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi lâche, Anthony. »

.

Coup dans l'estomac. J'avale difficilement ma salive. Il tourne les talons.

.

Il n'y a plus aucun né de moldus dans Poudlard. Excepté Tracey Davis de Serpentard.

« A ton avis, pourquoi ils l'ont laissée revenir ? » Mon voisin me jette un regard dédaigneux. Depuis que Michael ne me parle plus, je me sens extraordinairement seul. D'abord Kevin, puis Stephen puis Michael. Les filles m'acceptent toujours pendant les repas mais quelque chose a du filtrer et elles ne me regardent plus de la même manière.

« Tu m'as parlé, Goldstein ? » crache Zacharias Smith en me fusillant du regard. C'est clair que j'aurais pu poser cette question à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne me laisse cependant pas intimider.

« Tracey Davis, c'est une née moldus. Pourquoi a-t-elle été acceptée ? »

Le Poufsouffle plisse les yeux. Il doit me prendre pour un fou. Lui aussi est un paria pour sa maison – je me souviens encore de son coup d'éclat quand il a quitté l'AD, à Noël. Il regarde enfin en direction de la Serpentard, assise seule à une table de travail.

« Je me demande pourquoi tu as été nommé préfet avec la bouillie qui te sert de cerveau » réplique Smith en reniflant - toujours aimable. « C'est la pire fouine de l'école, entièrement dévouée à Blaise Zabini et les Serpentard. Je suppose que dans ce cas-là, son sang n'a plus d'importance, à partir du moment où elle ramène des informations. »

Il hausse les épaules, regarde une nouvelle fois la fille qui lève les yeux au même moment. Elle nous dévisage froidement. « Arrête de me parler, maintenant » ordonne Smith.

.

Padma se penche sur moi. Ca fait un moment que nous n'avons pas été aussi proches. Son parfum m'étourdit et je mets un moment à comprendre le sens de ses paroles. « Michael s'est fait attraper hier soir. »

J'écarquille les yeux, dévisage Padma qui secoue gravement la tête.

.

Plus tard, Lavande Brown est venue me dire qu'elle était désolée mais que Michael avait tout fait pour qu'elle puisse fuir les Carrow avec le premier année enchaîné. Maintenant, le gamin est à l'abri _là-où-tu-sais_ et elle, se sent horriblement coupable de n'être pas resté avec Michael.

.

J'ai veillé jusqu'à minuit. Il est revenu, accompagné du professeur McGonagall. Elle le soutenait tandis qu'il boitait. La directrice de Gryffondor m'a jeté un long regard tandis que horrifié, je contemple les plaies de mon meilleur ami.

Sous sa paupière noire, il me regarde fixement avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil. Il remercie le professeur à mi-voix.

« Ces monstres lui ont interdit l'accès à l'infirmerie » chuchote-t-elle, les lèvres pincées. Je ne l'ai jamais vue si furieuse. « Ils veulent en faire un exemple. Mais je compte sur vous pour le soigner, Goldstein. »

Je hoche mécaniquement la tête. Elle reste encore un moment, les yeux tournés sur la silhouette avachie de Michael puis se détourne, dans un long et profond soupir.

.

« L'essence de Murlap, on s'en servait quand Ombrage nous mettait en retenue. »

Il retrousse la lèvre, il lui manque une dent. « Ca n'a rien avoir avec les retenues d'Ombrage. Ce qu'elle nous faisait était _drôle_. » Il est amer. J'ai envie de lui dire que c'est de sa faute, qu'il n'avait qu'à pas vouloir jouer aux héros et laisser ce rôle aux Gryffondor.

Je me fais violence pour garder le silence. A la place, j'étale un peu de la pâte jaunâtre sur les plaies de Michael. Il grimace mais n'émet pas un son. C'est un soin sommaire, je ne suis pas apte à faire plus.

« Nous irons à la salle sur demande, demain » je murmure. Je suis sûre que nous pourrons trouver de quoi le soulager.

Il retire brutalement sa main. « Tu n'es plus le bienvenu là-bas. L'accès t'est interdit. »

.

Lentement, je m'assois sur mes talons, le coude sur la table basse pour me maintenir en équilibre. Je dévisage mon meilleur ami perdu sous toutes ces blessures. Parce que j'ai douté et que j'ai cessé de vous suivre, vous m'avez banni de votre petite communauté foireuse ? Alors quoi, on n'a pas le droit à une seconde chance dans votre petit monde parfait ? On est gentil ou on ne l'est pas ?

Je tremble. Je pense à Zacharias Smith qui n'a plus sa place à Poufsouffle, simplement parce qu'il accepte que les Sang-Pur accèdent à plus de pouvoir encore, parce qu'il tolère ce nouveau régime.

Je me racle la gorge, attrape autoritairement la main de Michael et y passe un peu de pâte d'essence de Murlap. « Demain, nous irons à la salle sur demande » je répète férocement à voix basse.

Je suppose qu'il a essayé de sourire.

.

« HARRY ! »

« C'est Potter, c'est POTTER ! »

« Ron ! »

« _Hermione _! »

J'attrape le bras de Michael et serre de toutes mes forces. Il me jette un regard lumineux. Je me sens curieusement l'âme d'un Gryffondor.

* * *

><p>Bon ces dernières paroles viennent de HP7, of course. Terry Boot est sensé être un né de moldu selon la liste de JKR mais dans le T7, on apprend par Neville qu'il était bien à Poudlard. JE suis assez mitigée sur ce chapitre. C'est une sorte de transition avec la suite - beaucoup plus palpitante à mon humble avis parce que points de vue de mes personnages préférés pour la plupart.<p>

Le monde n'est pas divisé entre Gryffondor tout meugnons et courageux et Serpentard tout fourbes et cruels. Non, il y a aussi les Serdaigle. Ben y en a un, Goldstein mais woala quoi. Ni trop courageux, ni trop méchant. Lui, il flippe à mort, il a l'impression que tout s'écroule - vrai - et il ne sait pas quoi faire. Alors bon, son pote se fait casser la gueule et il ne reste plus qu'une solution : la lutte. C'est beau non ? D'ailleurs, j'aime bien Michael, Ginny toute... Ginny qu'elle soit, ne pouvait pas être sortie avec un abruti fini, hein.

Maintenant, je vais dormir parce que je suis dans le pâté et que mon lit m'appelle de sa voix enchanteresse et que je n'ai jamais su résister à la tentation.

Alors, je vous fais des poutoux, des bonnes nuits, je dessine moutons et arc-en-ciel sur votre fenêtre. Review pour saluer celle qui aura de futurs 20 à toutes ses dissert' ? :)


	9. Chapter 9

Couloucoucou, c'est remoi. Je sais, je sais, je poste vraiment très vite mais que voulez-vous, je ne pouvez pas vous laisser sur du Goldstein ! Et puis, j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimer écrire celui-ci. SI vous voyez quelques ressemblances avec Le jeu des ombres, c'est normal.

Je suis actuellement dans ma cuisine, en train de vaguement surveiller la cuisson de mes patates et de la saucisse, ça sent super bon, wouhou. Hier, j'avais mon concours blanc de français, assez abominable mais j'ai tenu 5h50 donc je suis ultra fière de moi - et je connais tout plein de vers d'Apollinaire maintenant. Ce matin, c'était philo, ce qui était moins rigolo : "Guider le peuple". Autant vous dire que je me suis ramassée en beauté. Et comme demain c'est anglais, c'est comme si j'étais en congé, héhé. Donc cette après midi, j'ai glandé dans mon lit en regardant... Vampire Diaries évidemment. J'arrive pas à croire que ces cons d'américains nous foutent le "hiatus d'hiver" (c'est joliment dit, avouons le) et du coup, deux mois sans VD, c'est une sorte de torture psychopathe. Enfin bref, tout est bien qui finit bien, on va dire que j'ai un avis un peu mitigé sur l'épisode. Faut dire aussi que j'étais un peu shooté à l'efferalgan (et au Damon, haha). Sinon hier soir, pour m'endormir, j'ai regardé Merlin o/ C'est moi où Arthur passe toute la quatrième saison à dormir ? A chaque épisode, on a le droit à un, voir deux réveils de Sa Majesté (pas que je m'en plaigne, ça me fait marrer).

Et là, j'ai commencé Black Swan, j'avoue que je flippais un max à l'idée d'être seule, dans le noir... Mais ça va, c'est vraiment un super film et la musique, wouloulou quoi. Enfin, là j'ai mis sur pause, je regarde la suite en mangeant. Palpitant, je trouve aussi. Sinon, j'ai pour projet d'aller voir Drive et Intouchables. Ca aussi ça palpite drôlement.

Woala pour la minute culture (Jane Eyre c'est grave cool, Rousseau un peu moins).

Je remercie donc Aelle-L, StephAliC et Riya03 pour leurs reviews. Merci de suivre mes posts irréguliers.

Ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés, Serpentard à souhait mais Serpentard nuancé, j'ose l'espérer. Six pages, soit un peu plus que d'habitude. Je vous le livre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>La guerre instestine<p>

Chapitre IX

* * *

><p>.<p>

TRACEY

.

Cette petite prétentieuse pose sur moi un regard dédaigneux. Ça m'irrite, j'aimerais tout balancer et foutre le camp. Londubat m'adresse un regard vaguement désolé.

« Tu nous apportes quoi ? » s'enquiert la Weasley en me fixant avec mépris. A ses yeux, les traîtres sont des moins que rien, même quand ils espionnent pour elle et sa bande de chiens perdus.

« Les Carrow ont demandé à la milice de faire des rondes très précises. J'ai les trajets, si vous voulez. »

Evidemment qu'ils le veulent mais Ginny Weasley est bien trop fière pour s'abaisser à demander à une Serpentard. Londubat prend la relève. « Tu as les plans sur toi ? »

Je secoue la tête. « Je peux les apporter demain au même endroit que d'habitude. »

Il acquiesce. La Gryffondor a d'hors et déjà fait volt face. Londubat me remercie du bout des lèvres et lui emboîte le pas.

Je reste seule dans les ténèbres.

.

« Tiens, Davis. »

Le ton est velouté, un brin amusé. Il m'arrache une grimace. Nott ne m'adresse la parole que lorsqu'il a une idée bien précise en tête. Ordinairement, je l'évite. Je déteste ses yeux trop pâles de poisson crevé.

Les yeux en question me scrutent avec intérêt. Je réprime un frémissement. « Ce n'était pas à toi de patrouiller, cette nuit » je réponds pour me donner une contenance.

« Non, c'est vrai. » Une pause, son regard qui me détaille de haut en bas. « Tu es toujours volontaire pour aller attraper les vilains petits Gryffondor. »

Je plisse les yeux. Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

.

« Je ne pense pas que Blaise apprécie le fait que sa Sang-de-Bourbe préférée balance des informations à la résistance. »

Il s'éloigne déjà et j'ai les os glacés. Je le rappelle. « Je ne pense pas que Londubat et compagnie apprécient le fait que tu sois celui qui a permis l'enlèvement de Luna Lovegood. La lettre que tu as écrite à Drago est une preuve accablante. »

Un rictus me répond. Un partout, balle au centre.

.

« Ta Sang-de-Bourbe misérable est une espionne ! » Parkinson s'est plantée comme ça, de l'autre côté de la table. Comme d'habitude, elle parle fort, afin que le peuple entier l'entende.

Je jette un regard acéré à Nott qui paraît sincèrement étonné par l'annonce. Visiblement, la fuite ne vient pas de lui…. Pourtant….

Tu claques de la langue, agacé. « Si tu n'as pas d'autres inepties à déblatérer, tu peux foutre le camp, Parkinson. » Par loyauté à Malefoy, tu as accepté de garder Parkinson au sommet. Mais j'ai l'impression que ta patience a ses limites et que cette idiote les a atteintes.

Elle ne me regarde pas un seul instant, comme si je faisais parti du décor et te fusille de ses yeux maquillés. « On me l'a dit » affirme-t-elle.

« Oh, alors si on te l'a dit » te moques-tu. Un regard de ta part et les têtes des élèves curieux se détournent, nous laissant entre septième année.

Parkinson se penche en avant – j'ai vu sur son généreux décolleté.

« Hier soir » chuchote-t-elle férocement « pendant ma ronde, un type m'a a-gres-sée et m'a dit que ta charmante petite catin bossait pour la résistance de ce crétin de Londubat. Tu en penses quoi, Zabini ? »

Et pour la première fois, tu sembles confus.

.

Tu me regardes. Je hausse un sourcil avec une nonchalance toute étudiée. Mais tu me regardes toujours avec une insistance déplacée alors je baisse la tête.

.

« J'en dis que tu t'es peut-être faite avoir, Parkinson. » Elle pince les lèvres. « Et puis pourquoi ce merveilleux indicateur n'a-t-il pas pris la peine de te dévoiler son identité ? »

« Peut-être parce qu'il s'agit d'un membre de cette même résistance et qu'il les a trahis. »

« Peut-être aussi que c'est un résistant qui a mis cette stupide histoire sur pieds pour qu'on se dévore entre nous » rétorques-tu, cette fois-ci intransigeant.

.

Il faut toujours que tu me défendes Blaise. Aujourd'hui et pour toujours. J'aimerais que tu arrêtes. Ca me serait plus facile de vous trahir si tu cessais de faire comme si je compte pour toi.

.

« Le sujet est clos, Pansy. Disparais. »

Elle ne m'avait jamais regardée avec autant de haine.

.

« Ca te serait possible de surveiller Zacharias Smith ? » interroge poliment Londubat. Je hausse un sourcil, attendant des explications. Il soupire doucement. « Il a quitté l'AD, certains ont peur qu'il crache le morceau aux Carrow. Tu le surveilleras de loin ? »

J'acquiesce.

.

« Je la trouve mignonne » dis-tu avec un haussement d'épaules. La conversation a dérivé sur le cas Greengrass, comme souvent ces temps-ci.

« C'est une gamine effarouchée » tranche Nott en jouant distraitement avec une pomme. Il ne porte pas la petite Astoria dans son cœur, visiblement.

Tu le regardes, l'air étonné. « Depuis quand tu aimes les pommes ? »

.

Ma main glisse dans la fente du mur. J'y glisse le parchemin plié en quatre – dans la salle commune, Goyle a prononcé haut et fort le nom de la famille, prochainement victime de vous-savez-qui et de ses sbires. Londubat préviendra qui de droit.

« Tracey ? » Tu es perplexe. Sans aucun doute, repenses-tu à l'annonce de Parkinson, le mois dernier. Tracey Davis, ombre de Zabini, espionne ? Ridicule pas vrai. Je retire ma main, mon message coincé entre mes doigts et je te souris.

« J'ai entendu des élèves parler de cette cachette à la bibliothèque. Apparemment, les membres de l'AD s'en servent pour cacher des messages. Je venais voir s'il y avait quelque chose. »

.

Silence.

.

Tu souris enfin, délicatement. Tu parais exténué depuis quelques temps. « Il y avait quelque chose ? » Je froisse silencieusement la preuve de ma traîtrise et réplique : « Non rien. Je repasserai. »

.

Dans la cohue des élèves qui rentrent pour Pâques, j'arrive à accrocher le regard de Ginny Weasley. Elle paraît furieuse d'avoir affaire à moi. Elle aurait visiblement préféré que Londubat s'occupe du sale boulot.

« Aucune attaque de prévu sur le train. »

Elle hoche la tête, crispée à mort. Elle ne me regarde pas.

« Blaise a failli me griller » je murmure ensuite, parce qu'il faut que je le dise à quelqu'un. Les Gryffondor ont entendu parler du coup d'éclat de Parkinson et de sa tendance à me faire passer pour une espionne.

Weasley se tend violemment et me fusille du regard. « Ne me parle pas de ce sale type. »

La violence de sa phrase me choque mais je ne dis rien. Elle pince les lèvres. « Fais en sorte que personne ne découvre jamais rien. On ne te sauvera pas, Davis. »

.

Nott joue avec les ombres, lui aussi. « Tu ne parviendras pas à me décrédibiliser. »

Je m'arrête et lui jette un coup d'œil. Il s'approche de quelques pas et pour faire bonne mesure, je lui fais résolument face. « Je vois clair dans ton petit jeu, Davis » continue-t-il en me scrutant de ses yeux pâles. « Ca ne marchera pas. Tu sais pourquoi ? »

J'hausse les épaules. Je me fiche totalement du pourquoi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que lui et moi nous livrons une guerre sans merci depuis que Parkinson m'a accusée haut et fort de trahir ma maison.

.

« Tu peux me faire passer pour le traître, Davis. Tu peux dire à Blaise que j'ai fréquenté Luna Lovegood dans la forêt, que je n'agresse pas constamment les Gryffondor, que j'ai même aidé Finnigan à se relever après une des séances de torture des Carrow. Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux mais ça ne marchera pas. Blaise ne pourra jamais m'en vouloir, parce que lui-même est obsédé par une Gryffondor bien précise. »

J'ai affiché un ennui maîtrisé depuis le début. Et soudain, tout a volé en éclats.

.

Je tremble brusquement. « Quoi ? » Ce rat de Nott semble extraordinairement satisfait. Il me domine de son regard suffisant. « Non » je murmure « Tu mens. Tu mens. Je m'en serais aperçue si c'était le cas. »

Je suis Tracey Davis, ultime Sang-de-Bourbe à Poudlard, je vois tout et je sais tout, personne ne me cache rien et surtout pas toi.

Nott ricane. Profite. Profite de me piétiner, ça ne durera pas l'éternité.

« Tu es d'un aveuglement infini quand il s'agit de Blaise. » Ca veut tout dire.

.

Mon cœur rate un battement. J'explose. « Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, Nott, mais Blaise ne croira jamais que je l'ai trahi ! Tu sais quoi ? Il m'a grillée en train de laisser un mot à la résistance et il a refusé de comprendre ! Blaise ne peut s'imaginer un seul instant que je sois ce traître que vous recherchez activement. Tu n'as plus qu'à te demander pourquoi. »

Je suis satisfaite de ma tirade. C'est clair comme l'eau de roche. Tu m'aimes. Tu m'aimes.

.

Nott éclate d'un grand rire sadique. « T'entends ça, Blaise ? Elle croit que tu es amoureux d'elle ! » Son hilarité n'a pas de fin. Je pivote lentement.

.

Je ne t'avais jamais déçu jusque là. Je n'avais jamais cru un seul instant que je puisse un jour te décevoir. Et pourtant, ton regard est noir et lugubre et tu me contemples comme si j'étais l'insecte le plus méprisable de toute la création.

.

Hémorragie du cœur.

.

J'ai peur de ce que tu vas me dire. Quoi, moi, aimer une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Tu n'as été qu'un objet de pouvoir, est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je t'ai accordé mon affection, toutes ces années où tu me servais aveuglément ? Evidemment que je t'aime Tracey, je t'ai toujours aimée, pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai sans cesse défendue corps et âme alors que mes semblables ne voulaient qu'une chose, te lyncher et faire de ton cadavre un exemple pour la lie de l'humanité.

Tu ouvres la bouche – le rire de Nott me transperce la poitrine.

.

La cloche du rassemblement brise cet instant. Nous demeurons tous trois figés dans l'obscurité du couloir. Je ne te quitte pas des yeux. On dirait que tu ne me vois plus.

Un garçon nous dépasse en courant. Tu le rappelles d'une voix sèche. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

C'est un Serpentard, quatrième, peut-être cinquième année. Il te répond avec une agitation certaine : « On doit tous se rassembler dans la grande salle sur ordre du directeur. Harry Potter aurait été vu à Pré-au-Lard, il a peut-être déjà infiltré Poudlard ! »

.

Restés seuls, nous nous observons. Nott paraît déçu de devoir attendre la suite des évènements. Mains dans les poches, il s'éloigne après m'avoir adressé un ultime sourire éclatant de fourberie.

Et tu me regardes, tu me regardes intensément.

.

« Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de toi. Jamais. »

* * *

><p>Dans Le jeu des ombres, l'histoire ne se déroule pas vraiment comme ça mais vu que Blaise est déjà amoureux de Ginny, hein, vous me comprenez. Je crois que certains s'étaient posés la question sur la lettre que Malefoy envoie à Nott dans le chapitre 3. En fait, Drago s'est servi de ça pour aider Voldemort et compagnie à kidnapper Luna lors du retour chez elle. Evidemment, Tracey le sait et Théodore sait qu'elle le sait. Il a en quelques sortes contribué à l'enlèvement de Luna. Il n'empêche qu'il continue à prendre des pommes au petit déjeuner. Au début, je ne comptais pas inclure de traître Serpentard et puis au fil de l'écriture, ça m'a paru devenir une nécessité. Et Tracey, malgré son dévouement pour Blaise et son attachement à sa maison, reste une née de moldus - et je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse décemment laisser la terreur s'installer.<p>

J'aime bien l'idée que Nott et Davis s'affrontent dans l'ombre. Tous deux m'intriguent. On a Drago et Pansy sous le feu des projecteurs, Blaise et Daphné sont aussi assez bien placés mais Théo et Tracey ? En fait, dans les livres, mis à part Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, les autres sont plus ou moins passés sous silence.

J'aime bien Pansy. J'aime bien Zacharias.

J'espère que ça vous a plu :) N'hésitez pas à demander si quelque chose cloche, j'essaie vraiment de vous éclairer au fil des chapitres. Je suis en ce moment plongée dans divers autres histoires, mon truc sur Lily II qui n'avance plus beaucoup, un truc sur Harry et Drago, quelques morceaux _New Generation_. Toussah toussah.

BON APPETIT. Et bonne nuit, accessoirement.

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT<strong> : Fini Black Swan. C'est... sublime. On se demande ce qui est réel, ce qui ne l'est pas. Impressionnant. Woala, orvoar.


	10. Chapter 10

**26/XI/11**

Je devais poster hier - panne d'internet, poste donc aujourd'hui. Joyeux dimanche !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Vous n'imaginez pas comment il fait froid chez moi. Chaussettes de ski, un pull, ma robe de chambre, ma couette et mon ordi-chauffage sur les genoux. J'ai froid. En plus ma maman cuisine du chou-fleur. Et après, elle ose se demander pourquoi je préfère rester dans mon nouveau chez moi où je mange ce que je veux. Oh mes aïeux. Mais je me devais de rentrer - au moins pour le bien être de mon linge, histoire que je ne me balade pas à poil la semaine prochaine.<p>

J'ai eu le bonheur de voir que mon frangin, dans sa hâte de faire le ménage dans sa chambre et sur le palier a tout éjecté dans MA chambre, histoire de. Pauvre bichon, c'est comme s'il n'avait rien rangé après que j'ai tout rebalancé de son côté. Mwhaha.

Le week-end dernier était tip-top, je me suis accordée une pause dans mes révisions. Pause qui a duré le week-end donc. J'étais chez une poteau khâgneuse qui m'a fait bosser mon latin malgré qu'on soit rentré à 6h30 et qu'on ait dormi à peine trois heures. Oui, le diable existe, il se nomme Dude. Mais c'était cool. Même que j'ai raté mon train pour rentrer et que c'était rigolo de traîner ma valise tout partout dans une grande ville. Mon concours blanc s'est vaguement bien passé - le prof de géo a perdu les copies, il est rigolo lui aussi.

J'ai fini Jane Eyre, à peine spoilée par mon prof d'anglais qui lui se croit drôle mais qui n'est en fait qu'un affligeant connard. J'ai acheté un nouveau bouquin - oubli total du titre ceci dit. J'ai envie de rerererererelire les Trône de fer parce que j'ai vu les premières images de la saison 2 et que j'ai bavouillé un puis comme une copine me parlait de Pirates des Caraïbes et donc de Jack Sparrow - donc le pirate le plus sexy de la création, j'ai repensé aux pirates, j'ai repensé aux livres de pirates que j'avais lu et finalement j'ai pensé aux Aventuriers de la mer que j'ai reenvie de lire. Et après j'ai pensé que Rousseau et son fourbe de contrat social m'attendait à mon chez moi où ça ne sent pas le chou et là j'ai pleuré.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup été au ciné - ai vu Twilight, en pleure encore - oui je pleure beaucoup, j'assume. Mais bon : Ede-ouarde c'est lui le meilleur ! o/ Sinon j'avais un après-midi de libre après ma dernière épreuve (on oublie vite ce que signifie après midi de libre après un an et demi de prépa) et donc, vu que je ne me sentais pas l'âme de réviser, j'ai regardé le péplum Cléopâtre, pour faire genre, ouais je regarde des films en rapport avec mon programme d'histoire. Et aussi Le secret de Brokeback Mountain, c'est carrément sublime, je sanglotais comme pas permis. Bonjour la tête le lendemain.

J'ai décidé de propagander une série aussi. Once upon a time. C'est rigolo. J'aime pas du tout l'actrice principale (une ex copine de Ted dans How I met your mother, celle mariée au Capitaine) mais l'histoire est cool. En fait, c'est les personnages de contes (Blanche Neige, Cendrillon, Chaperon rouge, Shrek - ah non, pas lui, héhé) qui sont coincés dans le monde où les happy ending n'existent point, donc notre monde à nous. Enfin bref, ça a l'air gnangnan mais j'aime bien le concept et la façon dont ils révisitent les contes. ET PUIS C'EST LE HIATUS D'HIVER, Y A PAS DAMON.

J'ai vaguement reregardé HP7.2. Vaguement parce que je l'ai malencontreusement DL en québéquois. Déjà qu'en français de France, leurs voix sont à pleurer, mais alors en français du Québec, on dirait qu'ils sont tous bodybuildés - oui même la Granger. Du coup, ben, woala quoi, c'est un peu triste. Sauf que je suis aussi tombée sur le blog de l'Odieux Connard. Un odieux connard donc qui critique tous les films qu'ils voient et c'est juste hilarant. J'ai commencé par la critique de Twilight - car c'est bien connu c'est lui l'meilleur ! - et j'ai enchaîné sur les deux HP. C'est tellement brillant que je lui pardonne de démonter les HP. Vraiment. LISEZ. J'entame celle sur Sucker Punch, un film que j'ai trouvé absolument vomitif. Ca va être marrant.

J'écoute aussi la bo du dernier film en boucle depuis deux semaines. Le moment où McGonagall réveille les statues est accompagné de la musique la plus épique de toute la saga, si si sans exagérer.

En parlant de pas exagérer, j'ai envie de brûler mon frère juste pour voir s'il est abruti ou s'il fait semblant de l'être.

M'ENFIN. Je remercie mes lecteurs revieweurs et les lecteurs tout court of course. Je ne regarde pas les stats qui indiquent le nombre de visite. Le ratio risque de me faire pleurer ou pire de me pousser à beuglerm on mécontentement et personne ne veut que je sois mécontente. C'est dans l'intérêt du monde, oui oui. DONC : merci à Zod'a Tor' Weran, StephAliC, malilite (Zod'a t'encourage à regarder TVD, écoute sa bonne parole !) et Riya03. Vous êtes trop de la boule, les z'amis !

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire : une Gryffondor que je ne m'attendais pas à apprécier, cinq pages toutes rondes et presque pas d'incohérences !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>La guerre intestine<p>

Chapitre X

* * *

><p>.<p>

LAVANDE

.

Neville se glisse sur la seule chaise libre de notre table. Parvati et moi levons les yeux, un brin agacées d'être dérangées dans notre dissertation de divination. Il a pris un air de conspirateur qui lui va excessivement mal. J'esquisse un sourire narquois.

« Alors, les filles. Ca vous dit de botter le cul des Carrow comme on a botté celui d'Ombrage ? »

.

« Je fuyais les Carrow l'autre nuit et je me suis rappelé de la salle sur demande. Quand j'y suis entré, c'était un espèce de mini-dortoir, rien à voir avec la salle de cours que Harry invoquait pour nos cours de défense. Je pense qu'on pourrait tous s'y retrouver pour mettre en place un plan d'action. Rétablir l'AD pour commencer et recruter du monde. Il faut faire barrage à cette foutue milice. »

Ginny sourit et passe un bras affectueux autour du cou de notre Neville. « Neville Londubat, l'homme de la situation. Qui l'aurait cru ? » se moque-t-elle gentiment.

Il rougit furieusement. Seamus a éclaté de rire, agitant sa baguette entre ses doigts maladroits et dans le même temps, le hamac le plus proche a pris feu. Les lambeaux de notre promotion – Parvati, Seamus, Neville et moi – avons retrouvé Ginny et Luna Lovegood dans la salle sur demande. Nous allons nous battre.

.

« Tu veux dire qu'il ne leur parle plus parce qu'il est de Sang-Pur et eux non ? » répète Parvati, abasourdie. Sa sœur acquiesce. Une brusque vague de dégoût à l'égard de Stephen Cornfoot me submerge.

« Il dit que je devrais en faire de même » ajoute Padma d'un air distrait.

Mon estomac se tord, je fais tout pour éviter le regard de Parvati. « Ce type est un crétin » grogne ma meilleure amie. « J'ose espérer que tu ne vas pas suivre sa suggestion ? »

Padma la fusille du regard. « Tu me prends pour qui, Patty ? »

Je suis rassurée. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si Parvati cessait de me fréquenter à cause de notre différence de sang.

.

Je lève brièvement les yeux. Je n'aurais pas du. La Carrow nous observait, probablement depuis le début et s'il y a bien une chose d'interdite pendant ses cours, c'est le bavardage. Surtout quand on est de Sang-Mêlé.

Elle fond sur nous et m'attrape par la nuque. Je grimace, tandis que les jumelles sursautent, ne l'ayant pas vue venir.

« Je pense qu'une retenue vous fera le plus grand bien, Brown » siffle la Mangemort – elle a vraiment une haleine de chacal, ce n'est pas une légende.

Les élèves des premiers rangs se sont retournés, curieux de savoir qui est la suicidaire qui s'est attirée les foudres du professeur de d'études des moldus – ce cours est une farce. Neville est blême comme la mort. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de Serpentard, je n'aurais pas supporté leurs faces hilares.

« Nous étions trois à bavarder, professeur » fait remarquer Padma de sa voix paisible.

« Je n'y ai pas fait attention, miss Patil. »

.

C'est leur façon de nous monter les uns contre les autres. Les Sang-Pur ne sont jamais mis en retenue. Ils sont les nouveaux rois du monde, même ceux qui le refusent comme les jumelles Patil ou Abbot et ses copains.

Padma et Parvati ne seront donc pas punies. Je sais que c'est une manipulation de la part des Carrow, je sais qu'ils veulent semer le trouble dans nos rangs, inciter à la délation et à creuser un fossé entre les élus et ceux qu'on doit piétiner. Pourtant, parfois, j'en veux terriblement à Parvati de partager ce sang si pur.

.

Parvati, d'un geste lent et parfaitement remarquable, pousse son encrier vers Carrow. Il se renverse sur la robe de la Mangemort qui lève alors un regard acéré sur ma meilleure amie.

« Oups » sourit Parvati, terriblement hypocrite.

.

J'entends Neville éclater de rire. Carrow dévisage Parvati dans un silence glacial. Une veine bat à hauteur de son front large et luisant.

« Je pense que monsieur Londubat et les miss Patil et Brown se portent volontaires pour la démonstration du doloris du cours de demain. »

.

Seamus a l'air d'avoir perdu toute envie de rire. La mine grise, il observe la forêt, assis sur les marches de l'entrée. Silencieuse, je m'assois à côté de lui. Parvati a quitté Poudlard pour les vacances d'hiver et j'ai peur qu'elle ne revienne pas, comme Luna avant elle.

Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Seamus et inspire du plus fort que je peux l'air frais de mars. Au loin, on discerne la cabane de Hagrid et la fumée qui se dégage de sa cheminée.

« Dean me manque » murmure Seamus. Il enserre ses genoux de ses bras et pose le menton dessus. J'ai agrippé son bras, ma main reposant sur le creux de son coude.

« C'est l'anniversaire de Ron aujourd'hui » je réponds en écho. Je me demande s'il le fête et s'il est avec Harry et Hermione. S'ils sont en vie tous les trois et qu'ils ont conscience que nous nous battons pour eux, dans l'attente d'un signe.

« T'es toujours amoureuse de lui ? » Sa voix est moqueuse, je suppose qu'il sourit d'une oreille à l'autre. Je lui donne une bourrade, il ricane en retour. « Vous étiez tellement ridicules, Ron-Ron et toi. »

« Je sais » je soupire, le feu aux joues. Une erreur de jeunesse dont j'aurai honte toute ma vie. « Mais… j'avais Hermione Granger pour rivale et j'espérais que peut-être… Ron, il – si je lui donnais autre chose, quelque chose de différent, je – Hermione – »

Je me tais brusquement. Mes explications n'ont aucun sens. Seamus étouffe un rire mais ne m'enfonce pas, ce dont je lui suis reconnaissante. J'aperçois Hagrid sortir de la forêt.

« Tu viens ? On va voir un chocolat chaud dans la salle. » Je sais que Susan et Magalie y sont.

Il se tend brusquement et m'offre un sourire crispé. « On ne peut pas. Neville dit qu'il y a des ratés, on doit l'éviter au moins pendant deux semaines. » Ah.

.

« Michael ? Michael, quelqu'un arrive…. » Je chuchote le plus bas possible mais j'ai pourtant la désagréable impression que ma voix ricoche sur les murs et s'amplifie. Le Serdaigle marmonne quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. J'approche d'un pas, la poitrine compressée par la peur.

« Quelqu'un arrive ! » je répète, écoutant les pas qui se rapprochent. Quelques secondes après, Michael sort du cachot, tirant le première année en question. Le gamin est une grande perche toute maigrichonne. Hébété, il nous dévisage sans avoir l'air de comprendre.

Je lui prends la main. « Il faut partir » dis-je, la voix pressante. Michael hoche la tête sans me regarder.

« Ecoute, tu vas courir avec lui, te mettre à l'abri et moi je vais les retenir. »

J'écarquille les yeux et m'apprête à riposter. Michael m'attrape les épaules et me fixe droit dans les yeux. « La priorité, c'est ce gosse, alors tu vas courir, Lavande et le traîner avec toi. Tu captes ou il faut que je te fasse un dessin ? »

Les pas se rapprochent. Je n'hésite pas une seconde de plus et m'enfuis.

.

« Ouvrez ! VITE ! »

Les Poufsouffle ouvrent après un temps infini. Ernie prend aussitôt les choses en main. Je suis Susan dans les dortoirs des garçons, la main du première année broyée dans la mienne. Je croise le regard de Zacharias Smith qui m'observe d'un air impassible.

Susan nous enferme dans un dortoir, nous chuchotant de nous planquer sous un lit ou une armoire. Avant de nous exécuter, je nous désillusionne. J'entends la voix de Susan juste avant que la porte ne se referme.

« Ne les dénonce pas, Zach. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne si je t'obéis, Suzy ? » réplique la voix moqueuse de ce crétin de Sang-Pur.

La terreur m'oppresse. Je ferme les yeux.

.

Evidemment, Michael s'est fait attraper. Padma en a informé son ami Anthony – qui ne fait plus parti de l'Ordre depuis sa dispute obscure avec Michael. Une affaire de Serdaigle, ils répugnent à nous en parler.

Je me sens tellement coupable.

.

« J'ai eu Dean au téléphone ! »

Le téléphone. Machine démoniaque qui électrocute à mort les sorciers selon les Carrow, moyen de communication moldue des plus inoffensifs selon les sorciers sensés.

Seamus est radieux. C'est comme s'il respirait à nouveau. « La salle sur demande, je sais pas comment elle a fait…. » continue-t-il dans un chuchotement précipité. « Mais j'ai eu Dean au téléphone ! » Il savoure ses mots. Je le regarde interdite.

« Dean ? » je répète, suspicieuse.

« C'était lui ! » affirme Seamus avec bonheur.

« Comment tu le sais ? Ca peut-être un piège. »

Il me fusille du regard. Je sais, je ne devrais pas doucher ainsi son enthousiasme mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je flippe à mort. Neville se cache dans la salle sur demande depuis que les Carrow ont fait enlever sa grand-mère – et qu'elle est parvenue à s'enfuir, la bonne dame.

Il n'y a plus que Seamus et moi désormais pour faire barrage entre les Carrow et les plus jeunes de Gryffondor.

.

Harry, Ron et Hermione ? En sécurité chez un des frères Weasley ? Ma main tremble sur la table mais Seamus trop survolté ne remarque rien et continue ses explications. Et soudain, la digue se rompt et j'éclate en sanglots.

Affolé, il me dévisage, observe nerveusement autour de lui mais personne ne nous prête attention. Alors avec une délicatesse que je n'aurais jamais deviné chez cet irlandais pyromane de malheur, il passe son bras au dessus de mes épaules et me serre doucement contre lui.

.

« HARRY POTTER A CAMBRIOLE GRINGOTTS !

Je sursaute, m'éclaboussant de thé. En face de moi, Seamus a levé les yeux, sourcils froncés. Je me retourne vers la table des Serdaigle. Terry Boot est debout sur la table et agite frénétiquement la gazette du sorcier.

« IL S'EST ENFUI A DOS DE DRAGON ! »

Ce fou furieux éclate de rire et donnant des coups de pieds dans les plats les plus proches, compose une danse de circonstance.

« VIVE HARRY POTTER ! VIVE L'AD ET A BAS CE SALE SERPENT ! »

Un sortilège le fauche violemment et il s'écrase sur la table, le nez dans une gelée bleue. Un silence pesant plane sur la grande salle tandis qu'Amycus Carrow rejoint Boot à grands pas furieux, sa baguette levée. Le visage de Rogue est crispé et pâle comme un cadavre.

Alors brusquement tous les Serdaigle hurlent à s'en casser la voix et tapent du pied, bientôt rejoint par les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor.

J'échange un regard avec Seamus. Un sourire éclatant se fait écho sur nos deux visages.

* * *

><p>Avant que quelqu'un se dise, tiens mais y a une incohérence ici, je signale qu'en effet, incohérence il y a. Dans le premier chapitre, je mentionne le fait que Lavande est dans la salle sur demande au moment où Zabini est retenu par ces jeunes fous de Gryffondor. Oui bon, je me suis fourvoyée, on va dire que Lavande n'est PAS au courant. Ensuite, quelque chose qui me perturbe vraiment : dans le dernier film, on voit Lavande se faire déchiqueter par Greyback. On voit ensuite Parvati et Trelawney dire "Oui, elle est partie maintenant" et recouvrir un mort d'un drap. Lavande donc ? Sauf que je n'ai vu nulle part que Lavande était morte dans la bataille mais j'ai ouï dire qu'elle avait été mordue par un loup-garou. Où ai-je entendu une telle chose ? Je l'ignore et ça m'agace. Alors à votre avis, qu'est-il advenu de notre chère commère Gryffondor ?<p>

Woala. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Prochain OS sur... héhé, un personnage que je crois que vous attendez tous plus ou moins (non Miss Teigne est hors course, voyons).

Pour ma part, je me pose actuellement une question existentielle : un de mes... 'amis' facebook a mis "Et si nos rêves deviendraient réalité ?" Cassera, cassera pas ? Arf, j'hésite.

Merci pour votre temps, votre attention itoo itoo et PROMIS, je tente de poster plus vite mais comprenez quelle dure vie je mène entre les choux fleurs, les saloperies de fratrie et le Cône Sud qui me sort par les trous de nez ! (et le fait que Drago soit amplement dégarni dans l'épilogue - je n'ai pas osé visionné jusque là évidemment).

A votre bon coeur ! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**04/XII/11**

* * *

><p>Vous m'avez à peine mis la pression pour ce chapitre. C'est vrai quoi, à force de réclamer Zacharias, je stresse à l'idée de vous livrer son point de vue.<p>

J'ai passé un week-end détestable, je ne supporte plus de rentrer dans mon vieux trou perdu, sachant que j'ai un pied à terre en ville. C'est nul le week-end. C'est gris, c'est pluvieux, c'est déprimant. J'arrive, je me couche, je me lève, je mange, je glande, je me couche, je mange, je glande, ma maman me ramène chez moi. Yeah.

Mon papa m'a acheté un calendrier de l'avant. Un truc rose avec des princesses de Disney dessus. Et non, je n'ai pas honte, je suis juste un peu mortifiée à l'idée que mes parents aient su que ça me ferait plaisir. C'est fou. Sinon, hier après midi, Internet s'est fait la malle, comme d'habitude. Du coup j'ai regardé un film, Lolita de Kubrick. J'avais lu le bouquin cet été. Bon le sujet est à la limite de l'infâme, c'est troublant de lire les pensées d'un pédophile. Mais l'écriture est sublime et Lolita, une fillette perverse et manipulatrice comme on en fait rarement. En plus, l'acteur est au top, j'imaginais parfaitement le personnage comme ça.

Ma semaine a été pourrave - réception de trois des notes du concours blanc. Un délicieux massacre, dans le genre, tronçonneuse avec sang qui gicle et bras écharpés. C'est triste à moitié. En plus j'ai eu mon devoir de latin – ai-je dit que Pline avait un nom à coucher dehors ? J'ai eu mon oral de géo - je hais la géo donc. Vous savez, j'ai l'impression que mon prof change de voix du jeudi au vendredi. Le jeudi après midi, il a une voix énergique et tout. Et le vendredi... Binn's puissance trois. Je luuuuutte, c'est terrible. En plus il s'est coupé les cheveux, j'aime moyen. Et mon prof d'anglais est toujours un affligeant connard pour ceux qui ça intéresserait.

J'ai regardé True Grit, un super film. J'ai voulu voir Intouchables. Ca m'a fait chier de devoir faire la queue pendant trois siècles. J'ai été voir The Lady, y avait Lupin qui jouait dedans, c'était pas mal mais la fin, mondieumondieu, c'était long, c'était chiant, ils auraient du abréger. Mais trop bonne musique. J'ai regardé Merlin (ouloulou, c'était fort dramatique comme épisode avec des larmes et des cris) et Once upon a time mais l'épisode là était *baille* à mourir. Je vais commencer Homeland dans la soirée, voir ce que ça vaut comme pilot. J'ai envie de voir Tintin. Et Rhum express.

Et puis pour ceux qui suivent Vampire diaries, sachez que quand y en a plus, ben y en a encore. Et oui, hier soir, je suis tombée sur un téléfilm sur Ben-Hur, le titre m'a intéressé, j'ai regardé et OH SURPRISE, le Ben-Hur en question c'était KLAUS. Oui oui, le vilain Klaus avec sa voix sexy et ses tordages de cous à la pelle. Bon, dans le téléfilm, il parlait français (adieu belle voix sexy anglaise), il était niais MAIS il était dénudé donc bon. Woala. Pas besoin d'attendre le 5 janvier pour parler de TVD.

J'ai pas beaucoup lu. Rousseau me fait peur, il me fait de ces clins d'oeil de forcené en beuglant VIENS JE N'ATTENDS QUE TOI. J'ai commencé L'insoutenable légèreté de l'être parce que le titre claque mais la première page parle de Nietzsche et c'est vraiment une histoire bizarre.

Bref. Après cette minute où tous se cultivent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, je vous laisse ce chapitre (combien sont passés directement au chapitre ?). Je remercie d'abord mes revieweurs : Zod'a Tor' Weran, Aelle-L, Anadyomede, Hannah et Eliie Evans. Donc chapitre onzième, un Poufsouffle, six pages, un véritable plaisir à l'écrire, l'angoisse de vous le livrer.

Profitez, à tout de suite !

* * *

><p>La guerre intestine<p>

Chapitre XI

* * *

><p>.<p>

ZACHARIAS

.

Mon père m'a parlé des Carrow. Il m'a dit qu'ils étaient aussi bêtes que méchants et que je devais m'en méfier. « Tu es un Smith, mon fils, ils viendront te lécher les bottes et quémander des caresses. Mets les dans ta poche et méprise les aussi subtilement que tu le peux. » Et puis il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, avec ses sourcils gris froncés et il a ajouté froidement : « Veille sur ta soeur. »

.

Le trajet dans le Poudlard Express est une horreur. Le train est arrêté trois fois – Mangemorts, Mangemorts et Mangemorts accompagnés de Détraqueurs. Honorine tremble comme une feuille. Je lui ai interdit de sortir de notre compartiment tant que nous ne serons pas fixés sur la situation.

Elle n'a fait que babiller – j'ai un mal de crâne incroyable. Macmillan est passé une fois ou deux, avec son insigne de préfet fièrement astiqué sur le devant de la poitrine. Il dit qu'il fait juste une visite de courtoisie. Mon œil, il cherche à savoir qui sont les préfets en chef, cette année.

.

Apparemment, Neville Londubat, le demeuré qui fait fondre ses chaudrons, a bravé les Mangemorts montés dans le train. Ils cherchaient Potter.

.

Honorine est venue me voir ce matin. Elle dit que les Serdaigle parlent d'une association secrète pour lutter contre les Carrow et leur milice. Elle n'a que douze ans bon sang.

« Je t'interdis d'aller voir ce que c'est. Sinon père sera mis au courant que tu braves les interdits et tu ne seras _jamais_ préfète. »

Elle m'a dévisagé, horrifiée, avant de fondre en larmes. Elle a une sainte terreur des colères herculéennes de notre père.

.

« C'est ta petite sœur ? »

Je tourne si violemment la tête que j'en ai le tournis. Tu me regardes, Suzy, avec cette étrange affection au fond des yeux. Tu devais être dehors, il y a encore un peu de neige dans tes cheveux. Elle est arrivée beaucoup trop tôt cette année – Ernie-blaireau dit que c'est à cause de la présence des Détraqueurs. Ton ami doit toujours étaler sa science – tout le monde a compris que les Détraqueurs étaient la cause de cet hiver précoce mais seul monsieur le préfet estime utile de le dire à haute voix.

« Oui » je réponds pourtant en suivant Honorine des yeux. Ses copines aussi naines qu'elle la réceptionnent et l'une d'entre elles, plus intrépide ou plus suicidaire, au choix, me lance un regard noir. « Elle est en première année. »

« Elle est mignonne » tu commentes.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, déjà exaspéré par ta bienheureuse et désagréable présence. « C'est bien une réflexion de filles. » Tu te contentes de sourire.

.

Rien de ce que je peux te dire ne te fait fuir. C'est irritant. Tu es toujours là avec tes joues roses, tes tresses made in Abbot à la noix et tes yeux crémeux couleur vase. Ton petit sourire horripilant te creuse des fossettes, ton nez se retrousse quand tu ris à l'un de mes sarcasmes – qui sont sensés te faire fuir, bordel de Merlin.

.

Je te déteste Bones.

.

Tu as été mise en retenue. Toi, la parfaite et sage et prude petite Poufsouffle. Tu étais avec Londubat et deux autres Gryffondor à errer dans les couloirs et vous avez été pris. Tu as servi d'exemple dans le cours du frère Carrow – Goyle et Crabbe se sont fait une joie de montrer aux élèves les honneurs du Doloris.

Je n'étais pas en cours. J'ai simulé une indigestion quand j'ai appris que tu serais le cobaye. Il ne manquait plus que je supporte tes hurlements stridents.

.

Honorine a rejoint les rangs de l'AD. J'ai vu son nom inscrit sur la fiche ensorcelée. Bon sang, elle a encore une écriture tout en boucles pâteuses d'une gamine de huit ans. J'ai écrit à père. Poudlard a une mauvaise influence sur ma sœur, il faudrait peut-être qu'on songe à la rapatrier au Manoir afin de lui offrir une éducation plus raffinée.

.

« Vous êtes tous ridicules » dis-je d'une voix traînante et j'en aperçois qui sursautent et regardent autour d'eux, cherchant vraisemblablement Drago Malefoy. Ce type est une source d'inspiration non négligeable.

« Potter nous a appris quoi, il y a deux ans ? A faire quelques moulinets avec notre baguette, à désarmer un élève de quinze ans. Pas à nous battre contre des Mangemorts. Et puis d'abord pourquoi les combattre ? Est-ce que vous êtes actuellement menacés ? Vous êtes des Sang-Pur et des Sang-Mêlé, vous-savez-qui se fout bien de votre sang au final si vous acceptez de collaborer et de ne pas prendre les armes. »

Ils sont figés dans leur horreur, surtout la Weasley qui me donne l'impression de se retenir de vomir sur ses chaussures. Je suis assez satisfait de moi. Ils pensent vraiment que je vais aller clamer leurs idéaux qui sont loin d'être les miens ?

.

« Tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur ! » sanglote Honorine, la main agrippant la poignée de sa malle. « Tu es grognon et méchant et j-je te déteste, Zach, tu n'es plus mon frère, je ne veux pas avoir un f-frère comme toi ! »

« Tu ne comprends rien, tu n'es encore qu'une gamine » je grogne, agacé de ses larmoiements.

« Je te déteste » répète-t-elle. « Tu n'es jamais content ! »

Je soupire et la laisse en plan avec sa malle qui fait trois fois son poids.

.

J'ai oublié de lui donner son cadeau de Noël. Tant pis, ce sera sa punition.

.

Ce matin, tu ne t'es pas assise à côté de moi. Tu as filé près de Ernie en m'ignorant royalement. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais consolé ma petite sœur quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne parte en diligence. Je ne veux pas que tu sois amie avec Honorine.

.

Par tous les démons, Goldstein m'a parlé ! Préservez moi de l'horreur, ce type est un troll ambulant inutile et débile, à l'intelligence aussi développée que les orteils d'une goule – donc inexistante. Autant se planter devant un Mangemort lançant un Avada, plutôt que de réitérer l'expérience.

.

« Tu prends exemple sur Corfoot ? »

Par Merlin, occupe toi de tes fesses Patil. Je pousse un profond et lourd soupir avant de l'observer par en-dessous. Tiens, où est passée sa siamoise gloussante et médisante ?

« Lavande m'a raconté pour ton petit coup d'éclat de vendredi. Tu crois que tu vas te faire des amis, Smith ? »

Je renifle dédaigneusement. Elle fait une drôle de tête – ah oui, le made in Malefoy. « Si j'avais besoin d'amis, tu ne crois pas que je le ferais savoir ? » Elle esquisse un sourire suffisant, prend place face à moi en rejetant ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière.

« L'année sera longue, Smith. »

Elle m'agace. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Patil ? Tes potes t'envoient pour t'assurer que je ne prenne pas rendez-vous avec le directeur chiroptère et que je ne dénonce pas votre bande de joyeux lurons ? Si c'est le cas, dis leur de ne pas s'inquiéter : les Smith ne font pas dans la délation. »

Elle a froncé les sourcils. Je sais ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire : je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça, non tu te trompes, on ne doute pas de toi, blabla. Foutaises. Mégère.

« Pourquoi as-tu renvoyé ta sœur chez vous ? »

J'avoue, je suis surpris par la question. Bones a du encore ouvrir sa bouche. Je te croyais plus discrète Suzy. « Tu crois que c'est une atmosphère sympathique pour une petite fille de douze ans ? » je demande à mi-voix.

.

Tête basse, je sursaute presque quand Parvati Patil me tapote l'épaule. Arf, je déteste cette fausse compassion qui habite toutes les fleurs bleues de Gryffondor.

.

Tu me regardes encore. J'aimerais dire que ça me rassure mais en fait non. Tu ne comprends toujours pas que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à faire à toi.

.

Cependant tu me regardes toujours.

.

Tu n'es d'ailleurs pas la seule. Tracey Davis, celle qui sait tout et qui murmure à l'oreille de Zabini, passe un peu trop de temps à m'observer. Plus le temps passe et plus je me demande pour qui elle bosse. Je l'ai vue une fois ou deux en compagnie de Londubat et Ginny Weasley – qui ressemble de plus en plus à une momie avec son teint cireux, soit dit en passant.

.

J'ai reçu une beuglante de la part de ma sœur pour mon anniversaire. Petite peste, j'aurais du te laisser te faire écraser par les Carrow, tu serais venue en rampant, pleurer sur mon épaule et j'aurais été obligé de panser tes entailles.

.

« Ne les dénonce pas, Zach. »

Tiens, tu me parles maintenant ?

.

Susan. Tu es une adorable créature mais ta naïveté est sans conteste ton défaut le plus terrible. Certaines de tes expressions me font frémir de dégoût. Poufsouffle d'accord mais est-ce que pour cela tu dois te rabaisser à avoir le QI d'un Scroutt décérébré ?

Tu me fusilles du regard et pinces les lèvres. En bas, nos invités sont arrivés et font tout leur cirque. Je soupire et m'apprête à quitter le couloir des dortoirs. Sauf que tu m'arrêtes et m'attrapes le poignet.

Je frissonne. Tu te plaques contre moi pour chuchoter avec précipitation : « Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter, Smith ! Tu n'es pas comme eux, tu n'es pas – »

« Merci ma grande, mais je crois que je sais mieux que toi qui je suis » j'interromps en me dégageant sèchement.

Je sens ton regard peser sur ma nuque. Merlin, que tu es agaçante.

.

S'il y a bien une chose que je veux fuir à tout prix c'est ton regard éperdu de reconnaissance.

.

En passant, Brown hoche la tête à mon intention, me remerciant silencieusement. Je sens encore sur moi, les regards venimeux de ces dizaines de crétins.

.

Le pire dans tout cela c'est que tu es une jeune fille tout à fait acceptable aux yeux de notre monde. Issue d'une famille sans tâche ni scandale – à part cette sombre histoire avec les Islandais et qui remonte à un demi-siècle – tu es de Sang-Pur, fortunée, ni trop idiote, ni trop intelligente. Tu es plutôt jolie, même si la bienséance voudrait que tu te débarrasses de ces deux affreuses tresses qui te donnent un air de poupin violenté.

En bref, Suzy, tu n'es pas monstrueuse comme Hermione Granger, Tracey Davis ou n'importe laquelle de ces filles qui se veulent indépendantes, indomptables, intelligentes et j'en passe.

Oui, en vérité, tu serais une épouse parfaite sous bien des aspects.

.

Sauf que tu regardes mille fois trop Ernie Macmillan. J'en ai la nausée rien que d'y penser.

.

Les élèves plus jeunes sont évacués – certains ont perdu de vue Rusard et Pomfresh, ils errent dans Poudlard, terrorisés à l'idée que les Mangemorts débarquent pour les embrocher. Les préfets sont débordés, la plupart ont quinze ans, ils ignorent quoi faire. Je passe devant eux, ils m'adressent des regards implorants.

« Vous là ! » j'aboie parce que leurs gémissements me montent à la tête. « Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire jusqu'au point d'évacuation ! »

Je te croise qui cours en sens inverse, Abbot sur tes talons. Tu m'adresses un large sourire crispé auquel je ne réponds pas. Allez on se dépêche, nains de jardin.

* * *

><p>Woala. Je sais pas pour vous mais je sens que c'est la fin. En gros, faut mettre les points sur les i des scènes qui ont précédé. Bon, je me rends compte aussi que cet OS ne s'occupe pas vraiment de l'ambiance générale qu'il y a à Poudlard, il est complètement centré sur Zacharias. Mais il faut dire aussi que Zacharias en a strictement rien à faire. Il ne se battra pas pour une cause en laquelle il ne croit pas, il reste ancré dans les traditions familiales blablabla. Il y aussi le respect du patriarcat, je ne sais pas si on le ressent suffisamment. J'aime bien la petite Honorine. Il faudra que je creuse un jour. Arf, ça me stresse d'attendre vos avis parce que bon, c'est un personnage que j'ai drôlement aimé exploiter dans ce recueil.<p>

D'ailleurs, il ne reste plus que deux personnages. Des idées ? J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai pensé posté un quatorzième chapitre. Il n'est pas encore écrit - il est même loin de l'être mais j'ai cette idée qui me trotte dans la tête. J'essaierai de m'y mettre pendant les vacances de Noël.

Sinon, j'ai toujours ma fic sur Lily. D'ailleurs, j'ai un nouveau personnage adoré, une certaine Libya Smith. Je vous laisse deviner de qui elle est la fille dans ce monde de bisounours que nous a légué JKR dans l'épilogue. J'ai aussi mon HPDM qui avance fort bien. Ca devait être un OS, il sera en fait une fic de sept ou huit chapitres. Probablement terminé pour janvier. Oh et bizarrement, j'ai eu une idée d'OS sur Louis. Truc de fou parce que jusque là, c'est pas un personnage qui m'a particulièrement interpellée mais j'ai retrouvé un vieux document Word sur la nouvelle génération et j'y ai mis que Louis était ami avec un certain Selim Zabini. Du coup, ça m'a fait penser que Louis, fils de demi-vélane, frère de Victoire et de Dominique et tout de même, garçon Weasley, ça avait de l'avenir. Rien n'est encore écrit mais je vous tiens au courant.

Sur ce, mes chers, je vous souhaite le bon soir. Dormez bien, mangez votre petit chocolat demain matin et travaillez bien à l'école ! (j'ai onze heures d'histoire cette semaine... et seulement quatre heures de libre. Ca va être duuuuur.)

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Faites le moi savoir, le père noël vous apportera peut-être des cadeaux !


	12. Chapter 12

**24/XII/11**

* * *

><p>Coucou tout le monde.<p>

Je m'excuse d'abord pour mon retard impardonnable. Je ne sais plus de quand date le dernier post mais je sais que c'est fort lointain T_T Je m'excuse aussi de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes les reviews – je me suis un peu emmêlée les pinceaux, j'ai supprimé des mails que je n'aurais pas du quand j'ai fait mon tri dans ma boîte et ffnet bugue trop pour que je m'amuse à vérifier à qui j'ai répondu. Mea culpa donc. J'essaierai de répondre à la rentrée quand j'aurais re-accès à une wifi digne de son nom (si j'en ai déjà rencontré une un jour, haha).

Sinon, je suis malade. Oui oui, la veille de Noël, je ne trouve pas mieux que d'abriter des familles de microbes. Je suis très forte, vraiment. Du coup, j'ai beaucoup glandé, beaucoup regardé la télé et avant ça, j'ai parcouru en long en large et en travers la rue piétonne de ma ville pour trouver des cadeaux. Une torture mais c'est bon, je crois que j'ai tout o/

Je n'ai rien lu MAIS j'ai regardé plein de fiiiiilms. Déjà, cet aprèm, l'incontournable Forrest Gump qui me fait chialer comme une madeleine rien qu'en lisant le nom du film. J'ai regardé plusieurs conneries de mon frère, genre Bad Teacher et surtout des dessins animés et des séries (Stargate Universe – décevant, Terra Nova premier épisode – intéressant, Merlin – toujours aussi hilarant).

Oh et j'ai été au ciné (trois fois en moins de vingt quatre heures, le gars de l'entrée m'a finalement tapé la discut', très sympa) : 17 filles, un film que je n'ai pas aimé parce que j'ai eu envie de frapper toutes les gamines tellement elles sont connes, naïves et irresponsables, Tintin et c'était trop cool parce qu'on était deux dans la salle et que c'est tine-tine quoi et Oh my God ! le film le plus génialissime de l'année au sujet de l'invention du god, si si. Un film purement britannique, of course.

J'ai toujours pas commencé à bosser parce que je suis une grosse larve sans volonté aucune et que Rousseau me fait ENCORE de l'œil, depuis la pile de fringues où y steak haché. En parlant de pile, ça me fait penser à mon oreiller et vous savez, l'autre nuit, je m'endormais paisiblement quand j'ai entendu une sorte de grattement bizarre et comme ça ne faisait pas le même bruit que quand des souris se baladent dans mon mur (je vis à la campagne et mon chat est mort), j'ai allumé la lumière, tranquillement tourné la tête ET LA ! Là, sur mon deuxième oreiller, celui qui bouche l'angle où y a un trou, une putain d'araignée qui gratouillait le tissu pour sortir. OMG quoi, j'ai couru réveiller mon frangin qui a couru me débarrasser de l'infâme créature. Autant dire qu'il n'a pas pu se rendormir avant d'avoir retourné draps et matelas et tout et tout x)

Oh et ce matin, en entendant du bruit sur le palier, j'ai cru que c'était mon frère et comme j'agonisais j'ai beuglé un espèce de « Frèèèèèèiiiiiiiireeeuuuhh… ! » très bizarre, voix rauque, gorge sèche bref, un massacre. D'habitude, il ouvre la porte. Là, y a eu un silence et « Euh non… c'est sa copine… » Ah oui, tiens, j'avais oublié qu'elle avait dormi là, celle-ci.

DONC OUI MA VIE EST CATASTROPHIQUE. Mais sinon ça va bien.

Pour en revenir à La guerre intestine, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews trop géniales, top niveau (auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, je suis navrée T_T) mais qui me font toujours un bien fou ! Donc merci à Riya03, StephAliC, Mailoan, Malilite et Zod'a (vos reviews sont genre giga démentielles xD)

Pour cet OS, j'ai changé à la dernière minute : ça devait être un Serpentard, ça sera finalement u Poufsouffle. Je préfère effectivement garder le meilleur pour la fin o/

BONNE LECTURE.

* * *

><p>La guerre intestine<p>

Chapitre XII

* * *

><p>.<p>

SUSAN

.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit pour faire pleurer sa petite sœur de la sorte mais toujours est-il qu'il n'a pas l'air de culpabiliser. Zacharias est un mystère et même si parfois, je trouve qu'il va trop loin, c'est difficile de lui en vouloir. Je suis certaine qu'il cache une sensibilité plus profonde.

Je beurre tranquillement mes tartines de pain tandis qu'il lit la Gazette à côté de moi. Ernie est resté dehors avec Neville, Hannah et le professeur Chourave. Mine de rien, ils espèrent obtenir quelques graines de Murlap – on veut en planter dans la salle, c'est utile pour soigner nos multiples blessures depuis que l'AD a repris du service.

Zacharias pose brutalement la Gazette à plat sur la table. Je sursaute et casse en deux ma tartine. « Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? » me demande-t-il d'un ton brusque en pointant du doigt la première page. Je me penche un peu. Ombrage fait la une.

« Un horrible crapaud ? » je propose avec un demi-sourire.

« Regarde son collier » ordonne-t-il, pas amusé pour deux sous. Un affreux médaillon avec un serpent dessus. Le truc grossier que je n'oserais jamais porter. Zach a un regard étrange, sourcils froncés. « C'est un médaillon qui appartenait à ma famille » marmonne-t-il. « Il a été volé le jour-même où mon arrière-grand-mère est morte. »

Je me souviens de cette histoire, maman m'en a parlé. Depuis, les Smith se méfient des elfes presque autant que des prisonniers d'Azkaban. « Je vais écrire à mon père sur le champ ! C'est inadmissible que le collier ait été retrouvé et que nous n'ayons pas été prévenus ! »

Sans s'excuser, il sort de table, jetant violemment sa serviette dans le plat de brioches.

.

Je n'avais jamais reçu de doloris. On peut dire en tous les cas que Gregory Goyle méritait son Optimal.

J'en tremble encore.

.

Les cheveux de Zach dépassent du haut du fauteuil. J'hésite un court instant. La salle commune est vide. Je m'approche et me laisse tomber à côté de lui. Il sursaute un peu et me coule un regard étonné. Je lui souris et aussitôt, il se renfrogne. Je fais mine de ne rien voir.

J'apprécie sa compagnie. Il n'est pas un grand bavard comme Ernie ou continuellement triste comme Hannah. Il n'est pas toujours très gentil et il m'est arrivé de me fâcher après lui mais je reste persuadée qu'il joue un rôle.

Il a l'air songeur. Sa main malaxe, écrase, tord et malmène une petite boule en pâte. Fascinée, je l'observe faire. J'ai parfois l'impression que rien ne le touche. C'est effrayant.

« J'espère que Harry va revenir bientôt » je murmure. Il se fige, ses doigts cessent de s'agiter.

« Potter est mort » il répond et je suis tellement choquée que je manque d'éclater en sanglots.

« Tu es fou de dire ça ! »

Il hausse les épaules, indifférent. « S'il se préoccupait vraiment de nous – de vous, il serait déjà venu. »

J'hésite – dans un sens il n'a pas tout à fait tort. « Ginny dit qu'il avait des choses à faire avant…. »

Il renifle. « Je n'aime pas du tout cette fille. »

Je souris légèrement. « Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup de personnes. » Il me jette un regard acéré mais ne répond pas.

Le silence se réinstalle. J'ai envie de parler. Je lui demande comment va sa sœur, un grognement est sa seule réponse. « Tu as eu la réponse de ton père au sujet de ce médaillon ? » j'interroge, en me rappelant brusquement de l'autre matin.

Il me fixe froidement. « Crache le morceau, Bones, tu me tapes sur le système à tourner en rond comme ça. »

Je ferme brièvement les yeux. _Comment sait-il _? « J'ai lancé le Doloris » je souffle, recroquevillée. Je sens son regard peser sur moi. Il n'était pas en défenses.

« Tout le monde l'a jeté » répond-il, lugubre. Je secoue la tête.

« Certains refusent toujours ! Neville, Ginny…. »

« Des crétins de Gryffondor qui veulent faire leurs intéressants » interrompt-il sèchement en me fusillant du regard. « Et puis, tu ne l'as pas lancé, ce foutu sortilège. » Je fronce les yeux. « Tu as peut-être prononcé la formule mais est-ce que tu as vu ta victime se tordre de douleur sous ta baguette ? » Il me fixe de son air grognon et exaspéré. Je fais non de la tête.

« Alors » conclut-il « tu n'as pas lancé le sortilège Doloris. »

.

J'ai une boule dans la gorge. Je crois que je lui souris, encore et il détourne la tête. Ca l'agace. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et soupire d'aise alors que lui-même se tend violemment. Je me demande brièvement s'il va me repousser mais il n'en fait rien. Je me laisse bercer par le crépitement des flammes.

.

Je crois que… j'aime bien Zacharias Smith.

.

Un sanglot me fait dresser l'oreille. Sortant ma baguette, j'accélère et passe l'armure qui fait l'angle du mur. Une petite fille se fait pousser par une bande de gamins plus âgés. Des Gryffondor.

« Ton frère a fait un discours anti-AD ! » grogne méchamment un des Gryffondor en donnant un coup dans l'épaule de la petite fille.

« C-c'est pas d-de ma faute ! » sanglote la fillette – je la reconnais soudain, Honorine Smith.

« Et maintenant il t'envoie chez vous, dans votre Manoir bien à l'abri ! C'est parce qu'il compte tous nous trahir ? »

Nouveau sanglot, mon ventre se tord.

.

« Lâchez la ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! Je croyais que les Gryffondor étaient nobles et courageux. Je ne vois que des lâches ! Disparaissez ! »

.

Le plus grand – ils doivent être en quatrième année – se redresse et il fait clairement une tête de plus que moi. « Tu étais là quand Smith a décidé de tous nous trahir » dit-il d'un ton agressif.

Je serre ma baguette entre mes doigts moites. « Smith n'a pour l'instant trahi personne » je déclare d'une voix calme. « Il a simplement exposé son point de vue. Ce n'est pas à vous de décider qui trahit ou non notre cause. »

Les deux autres baissent la tête et acquiescent. Leur meneur a l'air furieux.

.

« Susan » souffle la gamine en se jetant dans mes bras. Je l'embrasse sur le front. Elle ressemble à son frère d'une façon assez troublante. J'avise sa malle énorme dans son dos. Agitant la baguette, je la fais léviter et tend la main à Honorine.

« Allez, viens, je t'accompagne jusqu'aux diligences. »

.

Il n'y a finalement aucune sensibilité chez ce con !

.

« Salut Susan. » Je lève la tête. Stephen Cornfoot s'est assis juste en face de moi. Le professeur Flitwick réclame désormais le silence. Je lui réponds d'un sourire – croise le regard furieux de Parvati Patil.

C'est vrai que depuis qu'il a décrété qu'il reniait ses anciens amis de Sang-Mêlé, il n'a plus trop la côte. « J'ai vu que tu n'avais pas de partenaire » ajoute-t-il, faisant tranquillement la conversation. Je n'ai rien contre lui, il a opté pour un choix terrible. Mais comme le dit Zacharias, je suis trop gentille et trop naïve.

Au fond, Lavande et Parvati chuchotent férocement en nous regardant. Stephen fait semblant de ne rien remarquer et sort ses cours de sortilèges. Devant, Anthony s'est brièvement retourné, les lèvres pincées.

.

Est-ce que Stephen peut être comparé à Zacharias ? Tous les deux Sang-Pur, tous les deux indifférents à ce qu'il se passe et au malheur des Sang-Mêlé et nés de moldus. Zach m'avait dit qu'il trouvait l'attitude de Stephen déplorable.

.

En vérité, je lui en veux terriblement.

.

Seamus a capturé Blaise Zabini. Il est complètement fou, Zabini est le leader de Serpentard, sa disparition va semer la discorde, les Mangemorts vont retourner l'école pour nous mettre la main dessus.

Neville est curieusement calme. Magalie, une jeune fille charmante – nous avons fait connaissance depuis que nous sommes toutes deux condamnées à rester dans la salle, moi, attendant seulement la fin des vacances – trouve ça dangereux de laisser un Serpentard de son acabit dans notre salle secrète.

.

Est-ce que c'est moi ou quelque chose cloche entre Blaise Zabini et Ginny ? Seamus et Neville échangent un regard – Seamus explose. Je me sens inutile.

.

Le Mangemort Avery a encore tué toute une famille de sorciers dans le Kent. J'aurais aimé en parler avec Zacharias – il aurait certainement manqué de tact et mis les pieds dans le plat, mais plutôt ça que les tapotements maladroits de Ernie sur mon épaule.

Hannah m'a évitée toute la journée. Ni elle ni moi n'avons envie de parler de l'assassinat de nos familles par le même Mangemort.

.

J'ai aperçu Mandy Brocklehurst de Serdaigle en train de se faufiler vers la volière. Je l'ai suivie – Ernie m'a dit que Rusard était dans ce coin depuis quelques jours. Je l'interpelle au bout de quelques mètres elle pousse alors un petit cri perçant qui me fait sursauter.

« Susan ! » Elle parait incroyablement soulagée. Ca me conforte dans l'idée qu'elle tente quelque chose d'illégal. Je la rejoins en quelques pas.

« Rusard est dans le coin » je marmonne entre mes dents. Elle écarquille les yeux. Ses mains fourrées dans ses poches semblent se crisper.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, c'est bientôt le couvre feu » je rappelle, un peu inquiète. Mandy est de sang mêlé.

Elle baisse les yeux. Je remarque une lettre qui dépasse de sa poche. Je plisse les yeux. « Adrian » je murmure. Elle blêmit encore plus et s'empresse de chiffonner la lettre et de l'enfoncer dans sa poche.

Je lève les yeux. Hannah m'en avait parlé. C'est Padma qui était venue lui demander des conseils à l'époque. Mandy était amoureuse d'Adrian Pucey, un Serpentard et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui ôter le Sang-Pur de la tête.

« N'en parle pas, s'il te plaît » souffle-t-elle précipitamment.

« Est-ce que tu es encore amoureuse de lui ? » Elle ne répond rien et jette des regards nerveux autour d'elle. J'ai peur de comprendre. « Est-ce que » je reprends, lentement « est-ce qu'il est amoureux de toi ? »

Elle pose sur moi un regard si misérable que mon cœur bondit. Je pince les lèvres, désolée et lui attrape le bras. « J'ai une lettre à poster pour ma mère. »

.

« Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter, Smith ! Tu n'es pas comme eux, tu n'es pas – » Il se dégage sèchement. « Merci ma grande, mais je crois que je sais mieux que toi qui je suis. »

.

Le première année que nous a ramené Lavande a l'air de planer complètement. Il contemple le dortoir des garçons de sixième année d'un air absent. Lavande et moi l'observons, inquiètes.

« Je suis désolé » dit-il soudain à voix basse « mais ils m'ont pris mes lunettes. »

Ma bouche forme un O quand je comprends enfin qu'il est probablement myope comme une taupe. Lavande glousse, nerveusement.

« Ben voyons » grogne la voix de Zacharias dans mon dos. Il s'est adossé au cadre de la porte et observe la scène de son air perpétuellement grognon. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire, Brown ? »

« Pour lui, c'est fini, il faut le faire quitter Poudlard » dit-elle à mon attention. « Je vais rejoindre la Tour, je ne pense pas que les Carrow m'aient reconnue. Vous pouvez le garder ici ? »

Le gamin plisse les yeux et demande nos noms. J'acquiesce en réponse à la question de Lavande. Zacharias renifle. « Je l'emmènerai à la salle demain » je déclare.

Lavande hoche encore la tête et se passe une main dans les cheveux. Elle me remercie à voix basse et sort à grands pas du dortoir. En passant, elle incline sèchement la tête en direction de Zacharias. Un rictus naît sur son visage pour toute réponse.

Je propose au nouveau venu de s'étendre, entre deux lits, afin de le cacher aux regards des Carrow s'il leur venait à l'idée de revenir. Il accepte et s'allonge sur un matelas que Zacharias fait apparaître. Nous sortons ensuite tous les deux.

.

« Merci, Zach » je souffle. Il m'ignore et prend la direction de son dortoir. Je lui attrape le bras.

« Il faut vraiment que tu cesses cette mauvaise habitude » siffle-t-il, les yeux rivés sur ma main.

« Il faut vraiment que tu cesses d'être un imbécile pompeux » je réplique.

« C'est moi qui suis pompeux ? »

Je fronce les sourcils mais préfère ne pas m'aventurer sur un tel terrain. « Je te disais juste merci, Smith. »

« Et moi je dis, que je me fiche de tes remerciements, Bones. »

.

Je le dévisage longuement. Il parait un peu étonné par ma fixité et remue, l'air mal à l'aise. « Tu es si désagréable » je murmure, peinée. Je lâche son bras et descends l'escalier pour retourner dans la salle commune.

.

« On va lui botter les fesses et quand ça sera fait, on ira faire le deuil de notre famille, Suzy. »

Mon cœur fait un bond phénoménal. Hannah s'est arrêtée brusquement et m'a jeté cette phrase qui veut tout dire. Sa mère, ma tante, cette famille du Kent. On va faire payer à Avery et ensuite, nous irons bien elle et moi.

J'acquiesce, souriant délicatement. Elle me presse la main et nous nous mettons à courir. Zacharias va en sens inverse, suivi d'élèves plus jeunes.

A tout à l'heure, je pense.

* * *

><p>Je viens de finir de regarder Sanctum. Carrément angoissant comme film, ma mère était crispée comme pas possible.<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre - Susan qui vient donc compléter le point de vue de Zacharias. J'ai eu du mal à terminer ce chapitre mais je crois que je l'aime bien. Maintenant... quels sont ses sentiments vis à vis de Smith ? Héhé. Moi-même je ne sais pas. SI ce n'est pas clair, le Mangemort Avery a assassiné la mère de Hannah et la tante de Susan, ce qui fait que ça leur fait un euh "point commun". D'où cet éloignement que Ernie note et que SUsan déplore. Hannah n'arrive pas à encaisser, vous voyez ?

Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai rajouté la scène avec Mandy. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'avais envie de parler d'un autre personnage et je me souviens avoir lu il y a fort longtemps un OS sur Mandy et Adrian. Donc woala.

Plus que un chapitre o/ Un de mes préférés. Sauf que je ne sais pas vraiment quand je le posterai donc s'il vous reste une petite touche de patience :) Cette semaine, je ne crois pas que j'aurai le temps et la première semaine de cours de l'année 2012, j'aurais sans aucun doute tous mes devoirs à faire à la dernière minute. Mais promis, l'attente en vaudra la peine !

Joyeux Noël tout le monde et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !


	13. Chapter 13

**12/I/12 : premier chapitre de l'année !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>DAMOOOOOOON. OMG, il s'agit bel et bien d'un cri du cœur. Et l'épisode, rhooo, l'é-pi-sode quoi. Oui bon, ça fait déjà une semaine qu'il est sorti mais la rentrée, toussa toussa, la lenteur d'internet blablabla ont fait que je n'ai pu baver dans mes chaussettes que hier soir et c'est donc maintenant là tout de suite à l'instant que je vous livre mes impressions.<p>

Déjà, ce gros blaireau inutile de Jeremy se CASSE. En ayant laissé une super trace écarlate sur la véranda, c'te classe, mes aïeux. Meilleure scène de l'épisode si vous voulez tout savoir – hybride guillotiné avec le couteau à beurre et l'autre pimbêche qui couinasse. Faut la pendre cette mégère et la pendre avec sa sorcière. Mention spéciale décernée à l'absent Matt, ça fait du bien de ne pas voir sa face. Klaus est AMAZING, voix sexy itoo itoo comme d'habitude avec sa p'tite larmichouille de fin. D'ailleurs, vous remarquez, les méchants ne sont jamais complètement méchants, ils sont juste incompris, les pauvres agneaux. Dommage pour Rebekah, je l'aimais bien. Le prof d'histoire me prend la tête – grosse idylle en vue avec la doctoresse inconnue et outrageusement flirtante. Une de mes amies m'a récemment fait remarquer que Stefan la faisait penser à Justin Bieber. Evidemment, cette effroyable constatation m'a achevée surtout que je l'aimais bien maintenant que le côté obscur de la force l'a envahi. Enfin bref, triste époque, triste coiffure surtout. Mais combat fraternel trop top niveau où il a encore le dessous.

Et puis. DAMON. Et cette fin, mondieumondieumondieu. Trois saisons qu'on attend ça, maintenant Elena peut mourir, elle a rempli sa part du marché. Depuis lors, je prie pour que Damon vienne me susurrer un « Good night » aussi violemment sexy.

BREF JE M'ARRETE LA. Avec le recul, l'épisode n'était pas terrible pour une reprise de hiatus d'hiver (on cule le hiatus d'ailleurs) mais Damon reste Damon et on espère toujours que sa donzelle se fasse dévorer/hacher/dépiauter/décapiter etc etc (pas de mention inutile à barrer, c'est un pack).

BONNE ANNEE D'AILLEURS ! Oui je suis désolée, moult retard encore une fois mais moult retard justifié. Déjà, pendant les vacances, j'ai eu une otite, j'ai pleuré sur l'épaule de ma manman, super héroïne du médicament. Ensuite ma meilleure amie a débarqué avec deux copines antillaises, j'ai vu un autre monde – où Chita du dessin animé est mort – et c'était fort plaisant.

Je n'ai pas été au cinéma et c'est fort triste. Mais j'ai enfin vu Intouchables et y a pas à dire, c'est arbre qui chante. Et allemand siouplè. Finalement Terra Nova est assez pourri, c'est regardable avant de dormir et un peu marrant aussi. Mais sans plus. Donc bon des vacances assez ordinaires.

Puis la rentrée, moins plaisante déjà. Si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai vaincu Rousseau, gribouillé sur les pages, surligné quelques phrases palpitantes et voilà. Du coup, je lis Une mystérieuse fiancée de Kate O'Riordan. C'est très très cool – son autre livre LE garçon dans la lune est déchirant. Je compte lire Bel Ami parce que a) c'est Maupassant, b) j'ai vu la BA du film de Boule-Disco-Championne-aux-Echecs (cf Twilight 4 ou Toilettes – évacuation) et donc je suis curieuse de lire le bouquin. Oh et je cherche à emprunter Hunger Games à la bibliothèque mais il est introuvable. J'ai aussi fini un truc pourri Soufi mon amour ou un truc du genre. Pire chiant, tu meurs.

Maintenant que la minute culture est passée, j'arrête mon délire et m'incline bien bas pour m'excuser de mon impardonnable retard. J'ai été tellement ailleurs ces derniers temps que je crois bien que je n'ai répondu à aucune reviews. Je suis nulle, pardon, pardon, mille pardons. Je procrastine assez bien vous savez et puis le jour où je poste enfin un chapitre, ben la procrastination n'a plus lieu d'être. Je suis nulle, vraiment. Mais vous êtes à moitié mes soleils quand même (résolution : cesser de dire à moitié) et donc c'est toujours un immense plaisir de lire vos remarques. Je vous remercie donc Aelle-L, Hazelhat, Valouw (pardonnée ! ça a été ton concours ?), Christelle, Bergere (les khâgneux sont partout, nous dirigerons le monde bientôt !), StephAliC et Zod'a (tu crois vraiment que Zach soit du genre à rouler une pelle à Susan sous le coup de l'impulsion ? C'est pas Damon hein (DAMON)).

Ce chapitre est donc le dernier : la dernière Serpentard que vous vous attendiez tous à voir à un moment ou à un autre. Un chapitre que j'ai particulièrement aimé écrire – six pages, j'ai du raccourcir même puisque au départ, les chapitres ne devaient pas dépasser les cinq pages.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

><p>La guerre intestine<p>

Chapitre XIII

* * *

><p>.<p>

PANSY

.

Alecto Carrow attache le badge de la milice sur mon blazer. Avec sa tête de vieille gargouille mal peignée – une Granger bis en quelques sortes – je comprends qu'elle soit aussi vieille fille que McGonagall et qu'elle doive encore se coltiner son frère.

Le badge est d'un très beau vert émeraude. Il va parfaitement avec mon blason Serpentard. Je jette un regard arrogant aux autres élèves. Les plus jeunes de Serpentard coulent sur moi et les autres miliciens un regard admiratif.

« Et voilà ma petite » susurre la Mangemort en me tapotant l'épaule. Je me hérisse aussitôt et la fusille du regard. Elle se racle la gorge et retourne à sa place, près de son laideron de frère. Le professeur Rogue se lève. Les tables de Poufsouffle, de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor – des ramassis de déchets d'impureté – gardent le plus parfait des silences.

« La milice supplantera le système des préfets – les élèves en garderont cependant le titre mais perdront leurs prérogatives » déclare notre directeur d'une voix lente. « Les élèves membres de la milice, quant à eux, fourniront des rapports réguliers aux professeurs, auront le pouvoir de punir les élèves qui bravent le règlement et seront – »

« C'est inadmissible ! » beugle soudain une voix. Je me tourne instantanément vers le fou qui brise mon instant de gloire. Neville Londubat, l'attardé mental de Gryffondor, s'est dressé au milieu de cette marée humaine.

Je suis scan-da-li-sée.

« Mr Londubat, s'il vous plaît » dit cette vieille chouette de McGonagall, les lèvres pincées.

« C'est inadmissible ! » répète le cracmol en pointant un doigt sur le directeur. « Qui êtes-vous pour changer le règlements à Poudlard ? Pour donner les pleins pouvoirs à une bande de racistes molduphobes » _molduphobes_ ? « et pour laisser entrer des trolls humains dans une école ? »

Les murmures grandissent. Par Salazar, ça aurait du être ma consécration – et celles des autres Serpentard. Alecto Carrow a sorti sa baguette mais un geste du professeur Rogue la stoppe. Il fixe le Gryffondor suicidaire de ses yeux insondables.

« Dumbledore avait confiance en vous ! » continue Londubat, sans faiblir. « Et vous le trahissez, vous trahissez Poudlard ! J'espère que Harry vous tuera, Rogue ! »

Une onde d'approbation déferle dans la grande salle, les élèves se font plus véhéments. Les Carrow descendent de l'estrade d'un pas lourd et se dirigent vers les Gryffondor qui ont le culot monstre d'applaudir.

Amycus attrape Londubat par les cheveux et le jette hors de son banc. « Venez monsieur Londubat, nous allons vous montrer ce que nous faisons aux fauteurs de troubles. »

Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un subir le sortilège de Doloris. Je dois dire que cet idiot le méritait amplement.

.

« Nott ! »

Il ne tourne même pas la tête vers moi. Exaspérée, je l'attrape par le bras mais il se dégage brutalement. C'est vrai, j'oubliais. On ne touche pas à Théodore Nott.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Pansy ? » soupire-t-il, l'ai las. Depuis Noël, il me semble plus exténué que jamais. Toujours à se promener avec une pomme – alors même qu'il y est allergique.

« Blaise m'a dit que tu avais reçu une lettre de Drago avant les vacances. Qu'est-ce qu'il te disait ? » J'ai pris mon air hautain le plus sophistiqué, celui qui ne tolère pas de refus. J'oublie parfois combien Nott est anormal.

« Rien sur toi, en tout cas. »

Je pince les lèvres. « Ecoute Théodore, je n'ai rien reçu depuis le mois d'août et je comprends qu'il n'ait pas toujours le temps depuis qu'il est… _Mangemort _! et c'est un terrible honneur évidemment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'ait choisi, j'en suis ravie pour lui, il le mérite, après tout, c'est un Malefoy et un _puissant_ sorcier, tu as vu, il est parvenu à faire entrer des Mangemorts dans l'école, tout de même, sans lui, tout ce que nous vivons actuellement n'existerait pas, il y aurait toujours de pestilentiels Sang-de-Bourbe à souiller Poudlard qu – »

« Je dois y aller » m'interrompt Nott avec une grossièreté innommable. Et ce sale type glisse jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite, sans un regard en arrière.

« C'est ça ! » je lui lance, terriblement vexée. « Il n'y a que les orphelins pour être aussi impolis ! »

.

« Mais où est Zabini ? » je geins, plaintive. Daphné a l'air de penser pareil que moi. On ne l'a pas vu depuis hier.

« Rentré chez sa mère » souffle Théodore en jouant avec sa fourchette.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonne Daphné – me coupant ainsi honteusement la parole.

« Oui, ça s'est fait à la dernière minute, apparemment. » Il relève la tête et pose le regard sur les Gryffondor. Cette Weasley a vraiment une couleur de cheveux à se suicider.

.

S'il y a bien une chose que je trouve totalement i-nu-tile de faire, ce sont les rondes. Par Salazar, ces deux monstres de foire sont là pour ça, non ? Et Blaise envoie toujours sa Sang-de-Bourbe de compagnie vérifier que les petits malins des hauteurs ne se promènent pas de nuit.

Mais non, comme je suis une préfète, doublée d'une membre influente de la milice, que je suis de Serpentard et de Sang-Pur – on est parfaite ou on ne l'est pas – je me retrouve à patrouiller dans un obscur couloir.

Si Drago avait été là….

Je soupire, agite maussadement ma baguette devant moi. J'en viendrai presque à espérer que quelque chose se passe pour tromper mon ennui.

.

« Ne bouge pas, ne crie pas ou ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras. »

.

Je me fige, glacée des pieds à la tête. Une main gantée m'a attrapée à la gorge et un corps se presse contre mon dos. Je déglutis. Si Drago avait été là….

« Très bien » murmure mon agresseur. Je tends l'oreille, persuadée de connaître ce timbre de voix. « J'ai une information pour toi et ton chef. »

« Je n'ai pas de chef ! » Je n'ai de prince que Drago Malefoy.

Je le sens presque sourire.

« Et que fais-tu du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » susurre-t-il.

.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » je gémis. Je lève la main sur la sienne pour tenter de desserrer sa prise. Il n'a pas l'air de broncher. Ma baguette m'est inutile.

« Tracey Davis est une espionne à la solde de ce que l'on appelle l'AD. De son nom complet, l'Armée de Dumbledore mise sur pied il y a deux ans par Harry Potter. »

« Et ressuscitée par les trois tâches de Gryffondor » je lâche, exaspérée. Etonnamment, sa poigne se resserre brièvement, j'hoquette.

« Et de _Serdaigle_ » gronde ce sale type. « Luna Lovegood est une Serdaigle. »

Franchement qui peut bien s'inquiéter de rétablir cette pathétique vérité dans un moment pareil ?

« Tracey Davis leur livre certaines informations. Je ne sais pas lesquelles mais elle les voit une fois ou deux par semaine. Est-ce que tu comprends, Parkinson ? Ton cher ami Zabini se fait avoir par une petit Sang-de-Bourbe. Alors, fais ce que tu veux de cette information mais à mon avis, aucun Sang-Pur ne devrait se faire manipuler par une fille comme elle. »

J'acquiesce silencieusement. Il me lâche lentement et je le sens qui recule pour disparaître dans l'ombre, me laissant seule, à suffoquer désespérément.

Je ne connais qu'une seule personne capable de se fondre ainsi dans les ténèbres.

.

« Ta Sang-de-Bourbe misérable est une espionne ! » Blaise n'a même pas l'air intéressé. Quelques têtes se sont tournés vers nous mais un regard de leur nouveau chef – comment ont-ils pu remplacer Drago de la sorte ? – et ils regardent ailleurs.

« Si tu n'as pas d'autres inepties à déblatérer, tu peux foutre le camp, Parkinson. » Je le fusille des yeux. J'ai beau insister, il continue de se moquer de moi. Il y a moins d'un an, JAMAIS tu n'aurais agi de la sorte, Zabini. Tu m'aurais vénérée parce que j'étais la reine de ton meilleur ami – qui sur ce coup-là a vraiment fait preuve d'une faute de goût.

Je ne t'apprécie guère Zabini. Tu penses avoir asservie une Sang-de-Bourbe mais c'est elle qui te contrôle.

Je lui lance un regard haineux – la petite impure ne me fait même pas semblant d'avoir l'air bouleversé.

.

Nott coule un regard vers moi. Rigole.

.

« J'ai adoré ta façon de me mettre en garde » je ronronne en m'asseyant face à lui. Il ne sort même pas la tête de ses cours. Depuis le temps, je devrais être habituée à être snobée de cette façon – du temps de Drago, Nott agissait déjà comme ça.

« Ca faisait très moldu, ton histoire, très héroïque. » Je lui souris. Il bouge la tête très légèrement, ses cheveux voilent son visage. « _Ne bouge pas, ne crie pas ou ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras _! » Je ris légèrement.

« C'était vraiment a-do-ra-ble, Théodore. »

J'attends encore un moment, les nerfs à vifs. Je _déteste_ être ignorée, par Merlin. « Alors, quoi, tu vas mener une guerre sans merci à cette impure ? N'hésite pas à me demander si tu veux de l'aide, je suis une fille, je sais très bien détruire une rivale qui commence à menacer mon pouvoir. »

Nott soupire et se passe une main dans les cheveux. Merlin, que cela fait négligé… ! Tu cherches à imiter le désastre capillaire de Potter ?

« Si je dois demander de l'aide à quelqu'un, ce sera une fille avec un QI supérieur à celui d'une palourde. Et tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir ici, Parkinson, il serait temps que tu ouvres les yeux. Ton pouvoir a disparu en même temps que Drago – qui n'est, je te le rappelle, plus ton petit ami depuis qu'il a quitté cette école alors par Olympe, _cesse_ de jouer ce rôle méprisable de petite reine au cœur brisé. »

.

J'ai la tête qui tourne.

.

Drago m'a écrit ! il m'a écrit, la lettre m'est adressée à moi. Faisant fi de la retenue que l'on attend d'une jeune femme de mon rang, je me jette presque sur la lettre et décachette le sceau reconnaissable entre mille.

_Drago m'a écrit _!

Sa missive est courte, presque sèche et intérieurement, son ton me blesse même si j'affiche une jubilation déplacée à l'extérieur. Zabini me jette un coup d'œil navré et cette petite pimbêche d'Astoria lève les yeux au ciel. Qui l'a invitée à rejoindre notre cercle, déjà ?

Drago a vraiment une écriture délicate, raffinée, toute en souplesse. Je plaque la lettre contre ma poitrine et j'adresse un sourire victorieux à ceux qui m'entourent – le prince m'a écrit à _moi_, je suis sa reine, allez tous vous rhabiller, bande de petites parvenues !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? » demande Blaise d'un ton paresseux.

« Rien qui ne te concerne ! »

Je me lève tout de suite après et en quittant la grande salle, le parchemin collé contre mon cœur, je m'aperçois que je n'ai même pas pris la peine de lire.

.

En vérité, son écriture n'est pas si soignée que ça. J'ai l'impression qu'il a écrit dans la précipitation et que – non, il ne pleurait pas en l'écrivant. Il dit que des Rafleurs sont parvenus à capturer Saint Potter, la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger et le miséreux de Weasley – qui ne paraît pas avoir l'éclabouille, le non retour de sa catin de sœur est enfin explicable. Le trio imbécile a été amené au Manoir Malefoy et –

Une rature. Une effroyable rature dans le récit de Drago qui me bouleverse. Drago n'a jamais raturé quoi que ce soit. Il aurait du prendre un autre parchemin et recommencer depuis le début. Mais il m'envoie cette lettre tremblotante et raturée.

Les trois se sont échappés. La colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres a été terrible – elle a touché ses parents et sa tante et, et même lui.

J'ai du mal à respirer. Ce qu'il ne dit pas me perturbe. Est-ce qu'il souffre… ?

.

« Drago va excellemment bien » je déclare à la petite troupe de Serpentard avides qui m'entoure. « Il dit que Potter et ses deux inséparables ont été capturés mais qu'ils sont parvenus à s'échapper – avec l'aide d'un misérable elfe ! Enfin bref, tout n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que le balafré ne soit écrasé. »

Satisfaite, j'observe ma petite cour murmurer. Plus loin, Blaise et les Greengrass parlent à voix basse. Voir cette blondinette à MA place m'offusque plus que de raison. Je me dirige vers eux, le pas altier comme toujours.

« Dégage de là, gamine. »

L'insoumise fronce juste les sourcils, jette un coup d'œil à MES amis puis hausse les épaules. Elle se lève et va rejoindre quelques inutiles des années inférieures. Je me laisse tomber dans MON fauteuil avec un soupir d'aise.

« Tu devrais arrêter de clamer que Potter est vivant » dit Blaise le menton dans la main, l'air songeur.

J'ébauche un petit rire. « Tu as peur de Potter, Blaise ? »

« Non. Mais je te rappelle qu'il a toujours des fidèles dans Poudlard et que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils ont des nouvelles de l'extérieur. Or tu confirmes tous leurs espoirs. Tu ne penses pas qu'en sachant que leur symbole de liberté et d'espoir est encore en vie, leur lutte ne va pas se faire plus acharnée ? »

Déstabilisée, je cligne des yeux très rapidement. « Le cerbère a perdu deux têtes. Il ne reste plus que ce minable de Londubat pour mener tous ces crétins au combat. Tu crois vraiment qu'il a l'étoffe d'un héros ? »

J'ai soudain la vision ridicule de Neville Londubat en armure, terrassant un dragon à l'aide d'une seule épée. J'éclate de rire.

.

« Mais il est là ! Potter est là ! Que quelqu'un l'attrape ! »

.

* * *

><p>Woala. Une Pansy amoureuse, un peu aveugle, un peu naïve. Où est le danger quand on s'appelle Pansy Parkinson, hein ? J'aime vraiment beaucoup Pansy. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu à vous aussi. Beaucoup beaucoup de Serpentard - ils sont fascinants. Tracey la traîtresse, Astoria l'usurpatrice, Drago l'absent, Blaise le remplaçant, Théodore le manipulateur et puis Pansy la reine déchue. Absence des autres Maisons - sauf Neville mais tout le monde sait que Neville c'est un héros.<p>

Et puis bon voilà quoi. Ca me fend toujours le coeur de terminer quelque chose. Sauf les devoirs du mercredi mais c'est normal - qui apprécie de déblatérer au sujet d'une citation de Gide, de l'invention des toilettes, de la sojatisation dans le Cône Sud ou de versionner un article chiant du New York Times ? Bref. Bref, bref.

Voilà, mon recueil touche à sa fin et vous avez tous été super gentils et super patients et super amazing en général. Vous avez supporté mes retards, mon obsession Damonienne, mes blablatages inutiles et mes absences de réponse. Je vous remercie du fond du coeur parce que sans lecteur, pas d'auteur.

Merci pour vos encouragements, votre enthousiasme, vos critiques, vos points de vue.

Oserais-je le dire ? Je vous aime. Oui, je vous aime mes amis, venez épousons-nous et vivons heureux dans le monde des bisounours de Harry Potter.

Je pense que nous nous reverrons fort bientôt - j'ai toujours mes projets bien au chaud, James/Lily, Drago/Harry, Lily II et aussi une fic sur les enfants Potter, un truc un peu hard que je n'ai pas commencé mais toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent lentement dans ma tête.

A le revoyure donc.

Votre dévouée.


	14. Epilogue

**04/III/12**

* * *

><p>Coucou tout le monde ! Et oui, je reviens sur La guerre intestine pourtant terminée. Mais je sais pas, je voulais un épilogue, une fin réelle, un peu d'espoir et finir sur Pansy qui veut livrer Potter me paraissait bien triste. Ceci dit, j'ai fait un léger mixte du film et du livre. Par exemple, Voldemort et Harry se sont bien battus dans la cour - avec plus ou moins des gens autour mais Voldemort n'est pas retourné à la poussière, les Malefoy ne sont pas restés dans la grande salle après les combats. M'enfin, c'est des petits détails que vous remarquerez très vite !<p>

Sinon, j'ai eu vingt ans. Oui, c'est une tragédie innommable. J'étais bien dans mes dix neuf, là ça fait adulte, mature et indépendante - tout ce que je ne suis pas vu que ma maman continue de laver mon linge, de faire le gros de mes courses et en plus, je regarde encore des Disney et j'amène des carambars au lycée pour noyer mon chagrin d'anniversaire. Mais bon, j'ai eu des beaux cadeaux, donc c'est cool :D (Même que mon frère a promis de m'emmener voir Le roi lion au ciné et là, personne saura que je suis une vieille de la vingtaine).

Je vais pas trop m'attarder en blabla inutile, juste vous faire partager mes moments culturels de ces dernières semaines. Sachez juste que Vampire Diaries, ça me soule monstrueusement. Je regarde juste parce que y a Damon et qu'il recommence à tuer des gens, ce qui le rend foutrement sexy, mais tout le reste est chiiiiiiant (d'ailleurs Zod'a, ta review m'avait complètement spoliée, j'avais pas encore vu l'épisode xD). Et Once upon a time, c'est nul et longuet et ridicule. Sinon, j'ai été voir Chronicle au ciné, c'était super. Des mecs avec des supers pouvoirs, cliché donc, mais c'est rondement mené et la façon dont c'est filmé fait hyper réaliste. Alors je recommande. J'ai aussi vu Agora, un film fort étrange qui m'a un peu laissé sur ma faim : une romaine d'Alexandrie qui fait des recherches sur le système solaire sur fond de conflit politique juif-chrétien-païen. Bref, bizarrement foutu. J'ai aussi vu The Descendants (soyons chauvin : CLOONEY A PAS EU L'OSCAR ! A cause des sandales, ça, ça ne pardonne pas) et je sais pas, j'ai vachement rigolé à certains moments... Je sais pas si c'était fait exprès mais c'était pas mal cool comme film. Enfin la palme revient à Martha Marcy May Marlene. En gros, on ne respire pas pendant deux heures et quand tu sors, t'as l'impression d'avoir des cailloux dans le ventre. Magnifiquement dérangeant. Oh et j'ai commencé à lire Le docteur Jivago mais je rentre pas du tout dedans (pour dire, j'ai mis cent pages avant de capter que le gosse qui s'appelle Iouri c'est le futur docteur Jivago xD) parce qu'ils ont des noms à se tirer une balle. Et en plus, je suis obligée de relire Balzac et ça c'est terrible.

Dernier mot : la rentrée, ça craint, surtout quand on reçoit toutes les notes du concours blanc o/

Sur ce, après moult plaintes, je vous laisse à votre agréable lecture - une trentaine de pages, what else ? (ahah, il a pas eu l'Oscar !)

* * *

><p>La guerre intestine<p>

Chapitre XIV

* * *

><p>.<p>

EPILOGUE

.

1.

Le professeur McGonagall vient se glisser sur le banc près de leur héros. Potter est assis silencieusement, sa cape d'invisibilité formant un renflement sous sa robe. Il tourne une tête épuisée vers la directrice et lui sourit.

Le vieux cœur de Minerva McGonagall fait un bond dans sa poitrine et elle s'empresse de répondre au garçon qui retourne à la contemplation des corps du couple Lupin.

« Que va devenir leur fils ? » demande-t-il dans un murmure.

« Andromeda va l'élever. » Elle songe que ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de parler de son rôle à lui, qu'il y a eu la mort toute la nuit à roder dans le château et que Harry Potter n'a peut-être pas envie que l'on parle de demain et d'un enfant à aimer.

« Mon parrain était en prison, à moi » dit pourtant Harry et pour toute réponse, Minerva pose une main sur son épaule. Elle a le nez qui picote mais ravale fièrement ses larmes alors que passe devant eux le cadavre de Colin Crivey que l'on emporte hors de la grande salle.

« J'ai réussi à joindre le Ministère » dit alors la directrice. « Ils sont parvenus à reprendre le contrôle, les Aurors sont déjà partis à la chasse aux Mangemorts mais ils vont envoyer une équipe ici. » Potter hoche la tête. Un type aux traits tirés – un commerçant de Pré-au-Lard – demande s'il peut s'occuper des corps de Remus et Tonks. Harry le contemple un trop long moment et l'homme s'agite mal à l'aise.

« Allez-y » finit par souffler le Survivant. Il porte son attention sur son professeur pour ne pas voir les corps de ses amis léviter.

« Kingsley Shacklebolt a été nommé ministre provisoire » reprend Minerva.

« Il était ici » interrompt Harry en jetant un regard circulaire – mais il tombe aussitôt sur la famille Weasley éplorée alors il se détourne, les traits crispés.

« Il est reparti sitôt la bataille achevée. Kingsley s'occupait du réseau de résistance au sein même du corps des Aurors – il sait exactement sur qui compter et quoi faire. J'ai aussi contacté Ste Mangouste, leurs guérisseurs vont arriver mais pour le moment, Mrs Pomfresh va devoir se débrouiller. L'hôpital est surchargé et de nombreux guérisseurs ont du fuir à l'étranger à cause de leur – sang. » Elle fronce le nez à ces mots.

Harry acquiesce encore un peu. « Le corps du professeur Rogue est dans la cabane hurlante » murmure Harry. Le cœur de Minerva fait un saut et elle hoche sèchement la tête. Rogue. Harry la dévisage. « Je vous parlerai de lui, professeur. » Elle acquiesce de nouveau, cherchant son regard mais il a encore rivé les yeux sur Ron qui tient férocement la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Un homme tente d'emporter le corps de Fred mais Molly sanglote si fort qu'elle brise les cœurs aux alentours. Au final, Percy attrape le corps fracassé de sa mère et l'éloigne de Fred. Arthur, d'un mouvement de baguette, s'interpose entre son fils mort et celui qui veut l'emmener loin.

« Je vous laisse Harry » finit par dire Minerva parce que ce garçon lui fend le cœur. « Je dois m'occuper des autres. »

Il hoche la tête et alors qu'elle s'en va, il la rappelle, la voix un peu enrouée. Elle se retourne. Potter lui sourit, un peu bancal, épuisé mais sincère. « Merci, professeur. »

Elle se demande s'il sait combien ce sourire ressemble à celui de son père.

.

2.

« Ca va aller Lavande » souffle Parvati. Lavande hoche la tête, les yeux mi-clos. Elle ne sent plus ni son cou ni ses épaules et à en juger par la mine de Parvati, il n'y a rien de très glorieux à voir.

« Tu vas me vomir dessus ? » murmure Lavande et sa meilleure amie lui offre un pâle sourire avant de lever les yeux, l'air de chercher de l'aide.

Pomfresh est submergée. Elle a engagé quelques élèves pour l'aider mais la plupart ont tourné de l'œil et d'autres ont fait des crises d'hystérie. Maintenant que tout est bien fini, la tension retombe – il n'y a plus de place pour la bravoure et le courage.

« Parvati ? » appelle une voix – et cette voix bien que familière parait tellement lointaine. Lavande est en feu, pourtant elle grelotte et tremble et transpire. Elle se dit que son image est définitivement plantée - adieu la popularité et les beaux garçons.

Hermione Granger apparaît au dessus de sa tête, elle lui sourit et s'accroupit doucement, posant une main sur le front de la malade. « Lavande, ça va ? »

« Ca a l'air d'aller, Hermione ? » marmonne la Gryffondor. Elle a les dents qui claquent et tout son ventre qui rugit. Elle entend Parvati dire dans un sanglot « Elle a été mordue » avant que son cœur n'explose.

« Va te chercher quelque chose à manger, Parvati » murmure Hermione. « Je vais rester un peu là. » Parvati a beau être une fille courageuse, la meilleure amie du monde, il ne lui en faut pas plus pour se carapater et aller se planquer pour pleurer.

Hermione caresse délicatement le visage de Lavande. « Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive » bredouille-t-elle. Ses souvenirs sont vagues, rouges comme le sang, il y a tout qui tourne.

« Greyback t'a mordue » annonce Hermione d'une voix douce, douce, douce. « Je suis désolée, Lavande, on n'est arrivé trop tard. » Ce on est une horreur aux oreilles de Lavande. Greyback l'a mordue, c'est ça ?

Mais alors. Greyback. Ca veut dire.

Lavande se redresse brusquement et pousse un hurlement en se tordant le ventre.

.

« Tenez, c'est un gobelet de chocolat. Buvez, buvez. » Pomfresh a coincé Slughorn près de la marmite à chocolat fondu. Il voulait s'occuper des potions mais elle a dit qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait et qu'elle n'attendait plus que les guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste pour commencer l'évacuation des blessés.

Rosmerta est arrivée entre temps, dans sa robe de chambre. Elle n'est pas coiffée ni même maquillée et ça fout un choc à tous les étudiants amoureux d'elle de la voir aussi négligée. Le mythe s'effondre, songe Seamus en acceptant le gobelet que le vieux Slug lui tend. Rosmerta lui sourit.

Seamus a perdu Dean. Ce n'est pas bien grave dans le fond, ça fait neuf mois qu'ils se sont perdus alors ils vont bien finir par se retomber dessus. Il aperçoit Parvati entrer dans la grande salle, les jambes flageolantes. Il réclame un deuxième gobelet et va à sa rencontre.

« Parvati ? Tiens, bois ça. »

Mais Parvati pose sur lui un regard embué. Elle renifle en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Seamus a vu Dean après la bataille et il a vu Padma aussi. Mais pas Lavande. _Pas Lavande._

« Elle a été mordue » balbutie Parvati en accrochant le bras de Seamus. « Elle a été mordue, elle va peut-être mourir ou – ou devenir un loup-garou et je ne – je ne sais pas quoi – Elle a été mordue. »

Le temps semble s'arrêter. Dean lâche les gobelets – après tout ils en ont une marmite entière – et enveloppe Parvati dans ses bras. Les barrières s'effondrent.

.

3.

Théodore se traîne dans le château, à la recherche de survivants. Les fantômes sont évidemment plus rapides et alertent les humains en traversant les murs. Les portraits ont retrouvé leurs toiles et indiquent les bonnes directions aux sauveteurs.

Pour le moment, Théodore n'a trouvé personne mais il préfère faire semblant plutôt que de rejoindre la grande salle. Il se demande encore pourquoi il est resté là. La réponse lui parait trop complexe alors il la chasse dans un coin de sa tête en se disant, j'y réfléchirai demain.

Il entend des pas, quelqu'un qui semble courir. Théodore s'arrête, baguette en main.

Elle apparaît soudain, avec ses yeux d'illuminée et sa baguette entortillée dans ses cheveux sales. Luna le regarde. Ca fait six mois.

.

« Oh, salut Théodore » s'exclame-t-elle un brin essoufflé. Il se demande pourquoi elle a couru.

« Salut Lovegood » fait-il la voix sèche. Elle le dévisage toujours, ça le met mal à l'aise et dans un sens, cette sensation lui a manqué.

« Je cherche un professeur. Tu en as vu ? »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et hoche la tête. « Dans la grande salle. »

Elle acquiesce comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Elle fait un pas en avant, lui en fait un en arrière et sur le côté. Il crève d'envie de lui demander où elle était – chez qui elle était retenue, en fait mais se dit que tout est arrivé en parti par sa faute. Il plonge la main dans sa poche. Luna regarde ailleurs, par la fenêtre. Un sourire absent apparaît sur ses lèvres pour disparaître aussitôt après. Il a les doigts curieusement engourdis.

« Tiens Lovegood » lâche-t-il en lui jetant la pomme. Elle l'attrape adroitement, ce qui le surprend un peu. Il l'a prise au petit déjeuner, ce matin. Ou plutôt hier matin, hier quand tout allait encore bien, avant que Potter vienne foutre sa merde. « Tu la donneras au poney. »

« C'est très gentil » remercie Lovegood en battant rapidement des paupières. Il hoche la tête pour toute réponse.

« Pourquoi tu courrais ? » interroge-t-il alors d'un ton abrupt. Il a vu cette fille sur le champ de bataille et elle ne courrait pas.

« Une élève est coincée sous des débris. C'est une Serpentard. » Elle semble avoir une sorte d'illumination en le regardant. Oui, oui, lui aussi est un Serpentard. « Tu peux venir m'aider à la sortir de là ? »

Théodore fronce un peu les sourcils. Une Serpentard ? « C'est qui ? »

« Tracey Davis. »

.

Il ne peut empêcher un rictus amer de glisser sur ses lèvres. Il regarde dans la direction indiquée, se dit qu'au final, lui aussi a un peu trahi en s'associant au mauvais côté au dernier moment. Sauf que c'est différent. C'est complètement différent.

« Tu viens ? » demande Luna.

« Non merci. » Il pivote sur les talons et s'en va dans le sens inverse – il pensait ne pas ressentir l'absence de la pomme dans sa poche mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas.

.

4.

« Aïe ! » grogne Abelforth en retirant sa main. « Fais attention, harpie ! »

Augusta le fusille du regard. « Oh, ne fais pas le bébé, vieillard. Ce n'est qu'une égratignure. » Abelforth fait la grimace. Egratignure, égratignure, elle en a de bonnes, cette vieille peau.

Il lui redonne sa main à contrecoeur et comme une forcenée, la Londubat y étale son liquide qui pique. Abelforth fait l'impossible pour paraître impassible. Vieille chouette, songe-t-il en la fixant avec hostilité.

« Salut Abe » fait la voix du gamin. Le vieux grognon se redresse et jette un coup d'œil au petit Neville qui se balade avec une épée. Augusta a brusquement lâché la main de son patient et se jette sur son petit fils pour le serrer contre elle.

« Oh, mon Neville, mon Neville, je suis tellement soulagée ! » Neville est d'un charmant rouge tomate, s'amuse à remarquer Abelforth. Il lui adresse un rictus goguenard auquel Neville répond par un clin d'œil. Il a vraiment la gueule ravagée, ce gosse.

Augusta continue de clamer qu'elle est fière de lui et que ses parents aussi l'auraient été et qu'il a été si brave, si courageux, si… _Franck_ ! Finnigan et son copain observent la scène, un brin hilare. Abelforth pointe son doigt valide sur le Gryffondor.

La vieille peau est en train d'assassiner la virilité de son p'tit gars.

.

« Bon, sorcière, c'est pas le tout mais t'es une guérisseuse, ou pas ? » La sorcière en question lâche Neville qui fait quelques pas prudents en arrière, un peu sonné. Finnigan glousse comme une fille.

« C'est à moi que tu parles, vieux bouc ? » se hérisse aussitôt Augusta.

« Tout juste Auguste » fait Abe d'un ton dégagé. A en juger par les iris acérés de sa guérisseuse, il songe qu'il va bien morfler dans les prochaines minutes. Mais le regard que lui adresse Neville Londubat quand il s'éloigne discrètement vers un petit groupe de filles lui dit qu'au final, il a bien fait.

.

5.

Sa mère lui tire le bras avec une violence insoutenable. Drago serre les dents et résiste à l'envie de se dégager de la poigne maternelle. Il jette un coup d'œil sur le côté. Son père suit difficilement le pas alerte de Narcissa, il boîte un peu et coule des regards nerveux dans toutes les directions. Lucius remarque le regard de son fils et lui décoche un sourire crispé.

Drago détourne la tête et accélère le pas.

.

« S'il vous plaît ! » crie une voix et Narcissa ralentit un peu.

Une gamine a surgi de derrière les buissons qui bordent le lac. Elle a des feuilles dans ses cheveux blonds, de la terre plein le visage et les vêtements déchirés. Narcissa l'ignore et reprend sa course mais Drago s'est arrêté net.

Astoria Greengrass. Il la dévisage. La bouche de la jeune fille forme un o silencieux. « Mère » rappelle Drago d'une voix sourde. « C'est la sœur de Daphné. »

Alors Narcissa s'arrête à son tour et jetant un regard circulaire, s'approche de Greengrass. La gamine semble prête à lui tomber dans les bras et à éclater en sanglots mais une sorte d'invincible fierté la retient quand elle indique à Narcissa Malefoy que sa sœur est blessée.

« Lucius, surveille que personne n'arrive, Drago reste ici » ordonne froidement Narcissa et elle disparaît derrière un buisson avec Astoria.

.

« Elle la soigne » souffle la gosse revenue. Drago s'est accroupi dans l'herbe, tournant le dos à son père. Astoria l'observe en silence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demande Drago parce que Crabbe lui a dit que les plus jeunes ont été évacués au tout début de la bataille avec le gros des Serpentard. Et puis, il se rappelle que Crabbe est mort et la nausée revient, insidieuse. Il se penche un peu en avant.

Astoria se baisse à son tour, sa main tendue en avant pour se poser sur le sol.

« Ca va ? » interroge-t-elle inutilement. Il ne la regarde pas. Dans son dos, Lucius fait les cent pas en marmonnant. Il n'a même pas de baguette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » répète-t-il. « Je croyais que les Serpentard avaient été évacués. »

Elle hoche la tête et se passe une main sur le visage, laissant sur son front une traînée de terre que Drago contemple avec fascination. « Je voulais aider. Je ne suis pas partie avec eux, je me suis faufilée hors de la file d'évacuation et je suis repartie vers la grande salle. Daphné s'est aperçue de mon absence et elle est revenue me chercher. » D'un air dégagé, Astoria tourne la tête vers l'endroit où a disparu Narcissa. « Les combats nous ont amenés près du lac – une araignée l'a mordue et je ne – » La gosse se mord la lèvre et inspire brutalement.

Elle plante à nouveau son regard dans le sien. Drago fait tout pour l'éviter – il a la gorge nouée et il a peur de vomir devant elle et de s'effondrer.

« Tu sais comment ça s'est terminé ? » murmure Astoria Greengrass.

Il secoue la tête. « On est parti avant que ça reprenne. » Il pense à ce qu'a dit sa mère tandis qu'ils fuyaient à travers le parc. Harry Potter était en vie – son cadavre dans les bras du garde-chasse demeuré n'était qu'une illusion, il était vivant cet enfoiré.

Les yeux d'Astoria brillent tandis qu'elle les porte vers le château. Drago se demande quand est-ce que la petite sœur de Daphné a autant grandi. « Mais il est mort » ajoute-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'il doute qu'elle l'ait vraiment entendue. Sauf qu'Astoria le regarde intensément comme si elle avait compris. Lui, pour toute réponse se gratte nerveusement le bras – plus de picotement, ni de brûlure, plus rien qu'une marque morte.

Elle va dire quelque chose, il le sent, quelque chose qui va le faire éclater en sanglots parce que cette gosse avec ses grands yeux a le chic pour faire s'effondrer ses dernières barrières et qu'il n'en est pas question, pas maintenant, pas ici, pas devant elle – il pleurera quand il sera seul.

Elle est jolie Astoria – elle ouvre la bouche.

.

Narcissa a surgi, tenant sans ménagement le bras de Daphné. Astoria bondit sur ses pieds – il lui manque une chaussure, remarque stupidement Drago. La petite sœur s'empresse auprès de Daphné et passe un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Drago se relève lentement – Lucius a arrêté de marcher en long, en large et en travers, cet imbécile. Drago est presque sûr que ses yeux allumés lui trouent la peau.

Daphné a le teint cireux, rien à voir avec la poupée qu'elle était quand Drago l'a quittée, un an plus tôt. Ses cheveux sont plus ou moins attachés, ses vêtements aussi sales et abîmés que ceux de la gamine. Sa jambe gauche suppure – son collant a été arraché et c'est un morceau de peau qui tombe, couvert d'un sang coagulé et d'un liquide blanchâtre.

Le cœur de Drago bat à mille à l'heure.

« J'ai ralenti l'effet du poison » explique rapidement Narcissa en s'essuyant le visage. « Ca ne devrait pas être mortel mais rejoignez tout de même le château. Les guérisseurs ont du arriver. »

« Où partez-vous ? » demande Astoria effrayée mais c'est Drago qu'elle regarde, pas Narcissa. « Nous pouvons venir avec vous ? Nos parents ont disparu, je ne »

« Non » coupe froidement Narcissa. Lucius s'est approché, hagard. Daphné le dévisage, horrifiée. « _Ils_ doivent vous voir » souffle-t-elle et son regard se tourne à nouveau vers le château. « Harry Potter a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils doivent soigner les blessés, certains ont du voir que vous vous battiez du – du bon côté. Allez là-bas, ils vous aideront et vous serez – hors de danger. »

« Vous allez fuir ? » dit encore Astoria et on dirait qu'elle n'a rien écouté. Drago détourne le regard, elle l'emmerde cette gamine à le fixer comme ça. « Ils vont vous poursuivre si vous fuyez ! »

Narcissa lui attrape le bras et le tord méchamment. « Ecoutez moi, jeune fille. Votre sœur est blessée, elle doit être soignée _immédiatement_. Vos parents n'ont pas pris part à la guerre alors si vous y allez bien gentiment, il ne vous arrivera _rien_. »

Astoria est blême comme la mort. Daphné tremble violement contre elle et c'est probablement ça qui la pousse à faire un pas vers le château. Narcissa s'empare à nouveau du bras de son fils comme si le lâcher signifiait le perdre pour toujours. Drago se laisse faire malgré le regard de cette petite fille posé sur lui.

Narcissa n'a pas un regard pour son époux qui lui emboîte le pas sitôt qu'elle-même se remet en marche.

.

« Malefoy ! » crie la fille Greengrass et Drago se tord le cou pour tenter de l'apercevoir tandis que sa mère le traîne loin, très loin. Elle le regarde, les bras crispés autour de la taille de Daphné. _Elle le regarde_.

.

6.

Il vient d'entendre que Kingsley Shacklebolt a été nommé ministre. La blague. C'est un Auror, depuis quand confie-t-on des postes de politiciens à de vulgaires combattants ? Ils auraient du nommer son père, Alexander Smith est tout de même au Magenmagot.

Zacharias s'est assis dans un coin de fenêtre et observe d'un air lointain les autres se démener pour aider les plus malheureux à se relever. On a évacué les morts et les presque morts dans une salle annexe, et c'est tant mieux, ça devenait glauque comme ambiance. On ne s'est pas battu toute la nuit pour supporter encore les pleurs de ces gens.

La directrice provisoire a annoncé que les parents avaient été prévenus et qu'ils allaient arriver au compte gouttes. Les Aurors sont déjà là. Ils emmènent les Mangemorts blessés ou morts. Ils ont même tenté de faire régner la justice sauf que McGonagall les a sèchement envoyés balader. Poudlard reste hors du contrôle du ministère.

Il y a aussi une foule de guérisseurs dans leurs mignonnes petites robes. Dire que Honorine veut porter cette ridicule couleur.

Zacharias soupire. Il a les côtes en morceaux mais il préfère attendre de tomber sur un vrai guérisseur, ceux-là lui paraissent un brin trop boutonneux pour avoir de l'expérience.

Près de la marmite de chocolat – quelle idée, bon sang ! – il remarque les cheveux de Bones. Elle est accompagnée de l'admirable Macmillan qui tape la discut' au non moins admirable oncle Macmillan, guérisseur de son état. L'oncle en question leur sourit et s'éloigne à petits pas pressés.

Bones tient le bras de Macmillan. Ils discutent en se regardant droit dans les yeux. Zacharias voit Susan rougir avant que Macmillan ne se penche et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Chasteté bonjour, c'est à mourir de rire.

Zacharias se lève et quitte la grande salle.

.

Les marches du grand escalier ne sont pas mieux – il assiste au ballet des allers et venues. Les blessés qu'on évacue, les Mangemorts qu'on maltraite en les faisant sortir et surtout les parents qui arrivent, précédés d'un professeur. Ceux-là sont soit en larmes, soit en train de rire, ce qui semble particulièrement indécent. Zacharias est vivant, sa famille aussi, est-ce qu'on le voit rire pour autant ?

.

« Salut. » Susan le regarde avec un petit sourire timide. Il se renfrogne aussitôt et regarde dans l'autre direction. Deux guérisseurs font sortir Lavande Brown. Elle lévite dans une bulle magique et parait inconsciente. La Patil de Gryffondor et Magalie Water l'observent disparaître à l'extérieur.

« On dit qu'elle a été mordue » dit Susan.

« On le saura » grogne-t-il. Patil chiale depuis des heures, le monde entier a compris que sa siamoise avait morflé.

Sans façon Bones s'assoit à côté de lui. Il se retient de lui demander où se trouve son boulet de meilleur ami – ou petit ami visiblement.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là » déclare Susan. « Je croyais que tu étais parti. » Elle a l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Zacharias se tâte, songe que de toutes manières, ça ne sert à rien de se taire.

« J'étais parti » répond-il de mauvaise grâce.

Elle lui sourit. « Tu mens. » Il hausse un sourcil. « Je t'ai vu quand tu as appelé les plus jeunes pour qu'ils te suivent jusqu'au point d'évacuation. Tu n'étais pas parti. »

« Dans un sens, je l'étais » se borne-t-il à répondre. Elle sourit encore, cette idiote. Il a envie de la secouer comme un prunier – y a eu des morts, on ne sourit pas après une telle nuit. « On était dans la salle secrète, tu sais » et elle hoche la tête.

« Vous deviez rejoindre la Tête du Sanglier. »

« Ouais. Sauf que j'ai pensé que les jeunes ne seraient pas plus en sécurité dehors, vu que tu-sais-qui et ses copains devaient rôder autour du château. Du coup, on est resté dans la salle secrète. Mais au bout d'un moment, y a eu des ratés. On aurait dit que quelqu'un voulait y entrer mais pas – pour nous trouver. Les murs tremblaient alors avec Cornfoot, on a préféré faire sortir tout le monde. »

Susan ne parait même pas étonné que Stephen Cornfoot ait fait parti du petit groupe de lâches qui a mené l'évacuation plutôt que d'aller agiter sa baguette sous le nez des Mangemorts. Il y avait plus d'une centaine d'élèves, Zacharias n'a pas vraiment compté, il n'était pas là pour ça. Les gamins l'ont suivi dans les couloirs ravagés de l'école et il les a conduits dans la salle des trophées où personne n'est venu. S'il en a perdu en chemin, ce n'est pas son problème.

Susan pose une main prudente sur le bras de Zacharias, celui qu'il a posé sur son genou remonté. Il inspire profondément.

.

« Pardon les jeunes » fait une voix caverneuse dans leur dos. Susan sursaute et se remet sur ses pieds. Zacharias tourne la tête. Trois Aurors retiennent les Carrow. La sœur darde sur Smith un regard venimeux qu'il ignore brillamment.

Il se décale un peu sur le côté pour laisser passer les Aurors et leurs prisonniers. Le plus âgé en passant regarde froidement Zacharias. « T'es le fils Smith toi » et tandis que Zach hoche la tête avec méfiance, l'autre reprend : « Ton paternel va être fier de savoir que tu t'es battu. »

« Je ne me suis pas battu » réplique Zacharias, glacial. L'Auror hausse les épaules et rejoint ses collègues qui l'attendent devant les grandes portes.

« Il a mené l'évacuation des plus jeunes ! » lance Susan – Susan la bonne âme. L'Auror leur fait un signe au dessus de l'épaule et disparaît.

.

« Ne me fais pas passer pour un héros » gronde Zacharias. Susan lui sourit. Encore, encore, _encore_.

« On est tous des héros, Zacharias. »

Elle se penche pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il se crispe et l'observe s'éloigner. Ses collants sont tout tailladés.

« Toi et Ernie le pompeux ? » jette-t-il avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin. Elle se retourne, pose sur lui un regard étrange avant de se fendre d'un léger sourire.

« On verra bien » répond-elle avec cette fossette au coin des lèvres.

.

7.

Elle est bien là, coincé sous des pierres, comme l'a dit Luna. Elle se fige en l'apercevant. Davis a le front entaillé, du sang macule son visage comme si elle avait plongé la tête dans une bassine de peinture rouge. Sa jambe disparaît sous une pierre.

« Tu viens m'achever ? » lance-t-elle, haletante.

« Ca se pourrait » siffle Théodore. Il avance encore d'un pas. Il a entendu dire que l'évacuation des plus jeunes n'avait pas eu lieu cette nuit car le point d'évacuation en question avait eu des ratés. Il s'est dit qu'il pourrait sortir par le tunnel de la sorcière borgne – les sortilèges des Carrow ont du disparaître maintenant et libéré le tunnel.

Elle est à deux pas d'ici, cette maudite statue.

« J'ai envoyé Lovegood chercher de l'aide mais vu comment elle plane, elle a du se perdre. Ou pire, si elle a dit à la Weasley où je me trouvais, je risque de ne jamais être retrouvée. »

C'est drôle la vie. Davis a trahi sa maison au profit de gens qui la méprisent.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » interroge Théodore.

« Quoi, tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis restée, tout comme toi ? »

.

« Davis, Nott, ce n'est pas un nom noble. Tu croyais que j'allais trahir tous les sang-mêlé simplement parce que j'avais une place confortable à côté de vous ? Blaise me faisait confiance et je n'aurais jamais rien fait contre lui – mais Parkinson et toi et Malefoy et tous ces autres petits crétins qui voulaient balayer le monde de la soit disante vermine, vous tous, je vous aurais poignardés des milliers de fois sans aucun remord. Alors si tu n'es pas là pour m'écraser la tête, dégage Nott, je ne veux rien te devoir. »

.

Des chaussures qui crissent contre la pierre. Ce bellâtre de Goldstein apparaît et se fige aussitôt en les apercevant. Corner le suit et jure à voix haute. « Bordel, Lovegood ! Je croyais qu'elle t'avait dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un à aider ! »

Goldstein fait les gros yeux, sans comprendre lui non plus. « Cette fille est complètement allumée, elle n'a pas compris qu'on soignait d'abord les nôtres » grogne Corner, déjà prêt à faire demi-tour.

« La Sang-de-Bourbe espionnait pour Londubat » annonce Théodore, méprisant. Les baguettes fusent aussitôt. Ah oui, on ne dit plus ce mot maintenant que les gentils ont gagné. « Je pense que vous pourriez la dégager de là. »

« Et toi, tu vas où ? Tu te fais la malle ? »

« Je m'éloigne de vous deux, braves imbéciles. »

.

« Oui donc, maintenant qu'il est parti, j'ai la jambe broyée là, donc si vous pouviez faire quelque chose ? »

.

8.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? »

Les Aurors ont sursauté, ce qui ferait rire Ron ordinairement mais pas là, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite. Harry est planté devant eux. La cour est ravagée, les statues enchantées gisent un peu partout au milieu des gravats et des murs éventrés.

« Nous emportons les cadavres. »

Harry fronce un peu les sourcils. « Les corps, messieurs. Ce sont des amis à nous qui sont étendus là. » Ron esquisse un sourire sans joie. L'Auror le plus âgé se trémousse légèrement.

« Faites excuses, monsieur Potter mais dans la cour, c'est que des Mangemorts. »

Harry l'ignore et fixe le cadavre de Voldemort – lui n'était pas un ami. « Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de lui ? » interroge-t-il en pointant du menton Voldemort.

« On nous a ordonné de le mettre de côté. Y sera enterré plus tard. »

Hermione qui a gardé le silence jusque là, avance d'un pas. « Je pense que c'est à Harry de décider. »

L'Auror la dévisage, un peu surpris. Les deux autres ne parlent toujours pas et posent leurs yeux partout, sauf sur Voldemort.

« Excusez encore ma p'tite dame mais le ministre provisoire a bien dit de mettre çui-là dans une pièce et de fermer derrière. »

« Je voulais le brûler » dit Harry.

« On ne brûle pas les sorciers ! » interrompt un des Aurors, l'air choqué. Harry lui adresse à peine un regard.

« Davidson a raison, monsieur » acquiesce le chef. « On ne brûle pas les sorciers, on les enterre. C'est comme ça. »

« Je pense que nous pouvons faire une exception avec Voldemort » réplique froidement Harry – les trois Aurors frémissent et l'un d'eux fait un pas sur le côté pour s'éloigner.

Celui-ci dit d'ailleurs : « On devrait laisser Potter décider…. Il est déjà revenu une fois » rappelle-t-il et le _il_ ne laisse aucun doute sur l'identité de celui qui est revenu.

« On a reçu des ordres, Adams. » Davidson n'a pas l'air résolu à laisser quelqu'un brûler la dépouille d'un sorcier, quel qu'il soit.

« Ouais et ben nous, on vous dit de laisser Voldemort ici et d'aller vous occuper des autres » siffle Ron d'un ton glacial. Ces types l'échauffent, il a encore en tête le corps de Fred qui lévite hors de la grande salle pour rejoindre le dépôt à cadavres – pour lui, un cadavre est un cadavre, parler de corps, c'est vraiment idiot. « Et si vous n'êtes pas contents, je m'en vais de ce pas envoyer un patronus à Kingsley – votre supérieur. Il sera ravi d'apprendre que vous vous êtes mis en travers de notre chemin. »

Hermione a l'air horrifiée et lui attrape la main. Il la sent à peine.

Le chef des Aurors se passe la langue sur les dents, pensivement. « T'es un des fils Weasley, toi. »

Le corps de Ron rugit, il s'enflamme soudain. Heureusement que Hermione tient fermement sa main, auquel cas, il aurait déjà sa baguette pointée sur ce type. « Il n'y a pas un des fils Weasley, il y a Bill et Charlie et Percy et Fred et George et Ron, on est six putains de fils Weasley, et pas un parmi les autres, c'est clair ? » crache Ron et au moment où il croise le regard d'Hermione, il refait les comptes dans sa tête.

Les Aurors le fixent, incapables de comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Ron Weasley. Harry s'est accroupi près de Voldemort et regarde son meilleur ami par-dessus son épaule. Alors Ron se corrige : « Cinq. On est cinq. » Il arrache sa main de la poigne de Hermione et s'éloigne en direction de la forêt.

.

« Un des fils d'Arthur est mort ? » fait Adam, incertain.

« Vous avez du le remarquer – un _cadavre_ aux cheveux roux, ça ne se rate pas » fait remarquer Harry d'un ton acide. « Hermione » appelle-t-il ensuite sans leur laisser le temps de riposter. La jeune femme pose ses yeux embués sur lui. « Je l'emmène près du terrain de Quidditch, je vais le brûler là-bas. »

« Tu veux que je vienne ? »

« Non. Va te reposer un peu. » Elle lui jette ce regard et il grimace un sourire. « Ou aider les gens. »

« Lavande a été mordue » déclare-t-elle platement – elle convulsait avant que les médicomages la plongent en stase. Harry hoche la tête et fait léviter le cadavre de Voldemort. Hermione plante là les Aurors et rentre dans le château.

.

« Matés par des gosses » marmonne le plus vieil Auror en levant les yeux au ciel.

.

9.

Bill Weasley fixe sans faiblir les tasses de chocolat qui lévitent devant lui. Il prend garde cependant à marcher droit et à ne pas rentrer dans les gens. Au loin, sa mère a le regard vide, la tête de Ginny sur ses genoux. Ils ont pris Fred – enfin, leur père a emmené Fred loin d'eux.

En passant, Bill croise Dean, celui que Ron, Hermione et Harry ont sorti des cachots Malefoy. Dean se lève et lui décoche un sourire maladroit. L'aîné s'arrête, lui donne une petite bourrade amicale dans l'épaule – quelques gouttes de chocolat se renversent.

« Hum, Bill, je te présente Seamus mon meilleur ami » fait Dean d'un ton dégagé. Il n'a pas envie de présenter de condoléances, les condoléances, ce sera pour plus tard quand il aura la tête vide.

Seamus s'approche et lui serre la main. Bill lui jette un coup d'œil avant de revenir rapidement à ses chocolats qui tanguent dangereusement.

« J'ai jamais aimé faire léviter ce genre de truc » grommelle-t-il.

« C'est moi que vous avez eu au téléphone » dit Seamus avec un sourire. Bill hausse un sourcil interrogateur avant de comprendre.

« Oh, oui. J'ai du te hurler dans les oreilles. Désolé. »

« Pas de mal. »

Le silence s'installe un peu avant que Dean dise « Il a épousé Fleur Delacour, tu te rappelles d'elle ? » et Seamus d'esquisser un rictus qui signifie que oui oui, il se rappelle avant de se reprendre en croisant le regard du mari de la dite Fleur.

« Je dois – apporter ça à ma famille » finit par dire Bill Weasley. Fleur s'approche d'ailleurs de lui. Il s'empresse de la rejoindre et elle passe un bras dans son dos. Curieusement, les tasses se stabilisent.

Seamus et Dean regardent le couple – et c'est vrai que la Française a une chute de rein à tomber.

« Leur frère est mort » déclare subitement Dean comme pour expliquer la froideur du type qui l'a hébergé et qu'il a appris à apprécier. Seamus acquiesce.

.

« Et là, je suis tombée sur ce type, Ted Tonks. C'était un né-de-moldus et il avait quitté sa famille parce qu'il était poursuivi par les Rafleurs. »

« Ouais, il est mort. »

« Je sais, Seamus. »

Ils se dévisagent. Ils se sont isolés dans un coin de la grande salle, loin de l'effervescence. D'un œil, ils ont constaté l'arrivée de guérisseurs et d'Aurors mais ils préfèrent rester dans leur cocon. Ces retrouvailles, ils les attendent depuis des mois.

Ils ne se sont pas quittés depuis que Dean a débarqué à Poudlard avec Luna, avertis par les Gallions – sauf quand Seamus a été cherché des chocolats et qu'il est tombé sur Parvati. Depuis que Harry a gagné, ils parlent, ils parlent, ils parlent – neuf mois c'est long à rattraper.

« Il avait une fille. Un prénom bizarre, il l'appelait Dora, Dora Tonks. J'ai juré que j'irais lui parler quand j'aurais le temps. Apparemment, il est parti de chez lui sans prévenir parce qu'il a failli être attrapé au Ministère alors il n'a pas voulu revenir chez lui. J'ai promis de dire à sa fille qu'il était désolé. »

Seamus hoche encore la tête. Dora Tonks est un nom curieusement familier. Ils demanderont plus tard où cette fille se trouve.

« Après on a été chez les Malefoy. Bellatrix Lestrange était – » Mais brusquement Dean se tait et se racle la gorge en tournant la tête vers les portes où le régulier va-et-vient est bizarrement apaisant. Seamus respecte sa pudeur et avale rapidement une gorgée de chocolat froid.

« Hermione a été torturée par elle » dit quand même Dean. C'est plus facile de parler de ce qu'ont subi les autres. D'ailleurs, Hermione arrive tout juste dans la grande salle, elle est seule et se dirige aussitôt vers la directrice. Elle fait quelques gestes en pointant l'extérieur et McGonagall acquiesce.

« Et toi ? » interroge ensuite Dean en reportant son attention sur son meilleur ami.

Seamus bloque subitement. Et lui ? Lui, rien. Lui parlait à son meilleur ami dans sa tête, lui était derrière Neville, ce héros, lui a fait la boulette de faire un prisonnier, lui s'est rapproché de Lavande en l'espace de quelques semaines et maintenant, Lavande agonise quelque part à Ste Mangouste. Lui s'est juste fait fracasser la tête par les Carrow et les Serpentard et ces connards de Crabbe et Goyle. Il n'a pas erré dans la nature, ni dormi dans des forêts, ni bouffé des racines. Lui avait chaud la plupart du temps, il dormait bien, mangeait bien et menait une petite révolte pépère dans Poudlard.

Sa gorge est nouée. Il regarde Dean et s'efforce de sourire. « On en parlera plus tard. »

.

« Tu sais, Seamus, ce que vous avez fait ici, c'est incroyable. Bordel, vous avez donné de l'espoir à tout Poudlard et quand Poudlard se bat, c'est tout le monde sorcier qui s'efforce de résister. Vous avez ressuscité l'AD et sauvé des gamins et emmerdé ces Mangemorts. Vous êtes restés ici alors que vous auriez pu tout envoyer valser et vous écraser. Vous êtes des putains de héros, Seamus. »

Et par vous, Dean sous-entend surtout tu.

.

10.

« Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai suivi ? » peste Pansy en arrachant à mains nues la ronce qui s'est accrochée à sa jupe. « On ne m'avait pas prévenu que c'était journée randonnée ! Zabini ? Zabini ! »

Blaise lève les yeux au ciel et s'arrête pour l'attendre. Elle le rejoint en jurant et attrape son bras. « Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on s'exile dans ces buissons ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Parkinson » répond patiemment Blaise. « Rester dans cette auberge était dangereux, il y aurait pu avoir des gens de l'Ordre. De même si on était resté dans la rue. »

« Et pourquoi on revient maintenant ? »

« Tu n'as rien entendu ? » interrompt-il à voix basse, observant attentivement la rue qui passe devant Honeydukes.

Pansy soupire et dresse l'oreille à son tour. Des pas. Ils se recroquevillent derrière la barrière du jardin. Trois personnes passent. Pansy bondit hors de sa cachette. « Drago ? »

.

Il tourne la tête. Sa mère lui jette un regard glacé et tire sur son bras. « Attends, mère. » Il scrute la ruelle entre Honeydukes et la maison au petit jardinet ridicule. Il fait quelques pas en avant, se détachant de l'étreinte de Narcissa.

« Drago ? DRAGO ! »

Parkinson surgit de l'obscurité, les yeux fous, talonné par Zabini. Tous deux se figent.

.

Drago se dresse devant eux, avec sa face toute cabossée et son air infiniment supérieur tout effrité. Blaise entrouvre les lèvres, surpris, un peu bouleversé aussi mais Pansy le prend de court en hurlant un « DRAGO ! » suraigu qui les fait grimacer de concert.

Elle va pour se ruer sur l'apparition mais Drago croise les bras nerveusement et fait un pas en arrière. Narcissa Malefoy observe la scène de ses yeux implacables. Elle tira sur la manche de son fils. « Viens, Drago, nous devons partir » dit-elle avec empressement mais Drago résiste, sans quitter des yeux ses anciens camarades.

« Drago » insiste Narcissa « les Aurors vont arriver…. » Oui, les Aurors vont arriver et les embarquer et les traiter comme des monstres et les écraser et il ne pourra jamais s'en remettre parce qu'il n'a que dix sept ans et qu'il n'est encore qu'un enfant, au fond.

« Quelques minutes, mère, accordez moi quelques minutes. » Elle parait déchirée, jette un regard vers le château de Poudlard qu'on devine au loin puis vers Lucius qui s'est arrêté à l'abri d'une porte cochère. Pour finir, elle acquiesce sèchement et s'éloigne de quelques pas.

Drago s'approche alors lentement, avec une certaine méfiance vis-à-vis de l'hystérique Pansy. Elle le dévisage avec des yeux écarquillés, ébranlée par sa présence. Le regard gris de Drago balaie les alentours.

« Vous êtes seuls ? » interroge-t-il de son ton traînant – Blaise esquisse un sourire.

« C'était affreux, Drago ! » s'écrie aussitôt Pansy en se tordant les mains. Blaise lui trouve un curieux air de ressemblance avec un elfe de maison. « Les professeurs nous ont chassés de Poudlard, avec tous les Serpentard et les plus jeunes élèves ! C'est Smith et Cornfoot qui nous ont guidés à une salle spéciale – celle qu'ils utilisaient en cinquième année, y avait un passage secret, est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Ces misérables insectes avaient accès à l'extérieur, tu m'étonnes qu'ils aient réussi à narguer les Carrow ! Smith a refusé que les élèves sortent, ils disaient que c'était dangereux dehors, quel imbécile ! Mais Blaise et moi avons – »

« Alors ? » interrompt Blaise à l'adresse de Drago. Il brûle de savoir, même si la présence des Malefoy hors des murs de Poudlard lui fait deviner ce qu'il en est.

« Il est mort » lâche Drago et dans un geste automatique, il tire nerveusement sur sa manche. Blaise hoche lentement la tête alors que Pansy écarquille les yeux, ouvre la bouche et se frotte les bras, abasourdie.

« Tu l'as vu ? » demande Blaise.

« Non. Mais je le sais. » Drago jette un regard vers sa mère qui les surveille avec attention avant de se reporter sur ses amis. Pansy le dévore du regard. « On s'en va. Vous devriez en faire de même. » Il leur adresse un signe de tête et s'apprête à pivoter sur ses talons, à s'enfuir très loin. Il repense à la petite Greengrass, se tourne à demi et les contemple encore, longuement, le visage tiraillé.

« Drago ! » appelle sa mère à quelques mètres. Il l'ignore. Pansy a l'air d'avoir pris dix ans et Blaise regarde son ami, l'air d'attendre qu'il les sauve. Drago a la nausée.

« Les Greengrass sont retournées au château » déclare-t-il. « Crabbe est mort » ajoute-t-il et Pansy étouffe un hoquet stupéfait. « Quant à Nott et Davis…. » Il hausse les épaules.

Le visage de Zabini se ferme tandis que Pansy s'enflamme brusquement, les yeux brûlants : « Oh cette sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe ! » s'exclame-t-elle fougueusement mais le regard que lui adresse Malefoy la stoppe dans son élan.

« N'emploie pas ce terme-là » ordonne Drago à mi-voix - plus maintenant, plus après tout ça.

« N'en parle pas à Zabini, il n'a pas encore digéré la petite scène que nous a offert Davis » ricane une voix dans leur dos. Les trois Serpentard tournent la tête – Théodore traverse tranquillement la rue, mains dans les poches.

Zabini le fusille du regard mais ne répond pas. « Par ailleurs, elle a la jambe broyée par une pierre. » Blaise demeure silencieux. Drago le dévisage mais s'abstient de tout commentaire.

Pansy regarde venir Nott comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. « Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est vraiment mort ? » interroge-t-elle, avec un fol espoir.

« Il l'est, en effet. »

« Et… Potter et ses amis t'ont laissé partir ? »

Nott se gratte le menton en observant les tours du château, d'un air distrait. « Ouais. J'ai combattu avec eux. »

Le ventre de Blaise se tord avec une violence insoutenable. En deux enjambées, il est sur Théodore qui n'a pas le temps de réagir quand le géant lui empoigne le col et le plaque contre un mur.

« Blaise » a pépié Pansy, choquée.

« Tu as osé te battre avec eux » siffle Blaise, les yeux plissés de fureur. « Tu as osé cracher sur Davis, la foutre au pied du mur – et putain, tu t'en vas combattre avec tous ces imbéciles ? » Il écrase un peu plus l'autre garçon contre le mur. Pansy se dandine, perdue alors que Drago garde son impassibilité. « T'es un foutu enfoiré, Nott. Qui c'est qui s'en va trahir son camp, maintenant ? »

« C'est toi qui me dis ça, Zabini ? » murmure Théodore, la voix étranglée par la poigne de l'autre. « Toi qui regardais de l'autre côté et qui jonglais avec des gallions et qui pardonnais à la petite Greengrass de n'être pas totalement impliquée ? »

Le corps de Zabini est tendu et pèse de tout son poids sur celui maigrelet de Nott qui s'autorise un sourire de dérision. « Au final, tout ça, c'était une sacrée mascarade. Et avoue qu'on a bien rigolé. »

Le poing de Blaise s'écrase contre la joue de Théodore qui s'effondre dans un juron. Drago a fait un pas, Blaise a reculé et darde sur le blessé un regard méprisant.

Le silence retombe, froid et sinistre.

.

« Drago, il faut que nous y allions » dit Narcissa qui s'est approchée à la vue de ce déchaînement de violence – la guerre a suffit, maintenant c'est son fils qu'elle doit mettre à l'abri.

Il acquiesce machinalement. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette année et il ne veut pas le savoir. Il ne veut plus des regards énamourés de Pansy, ni de la fidélité de Blaise et Théo. Il veut rentrer et s'écrouler et pleurer tout son soul.

Blaise a repris son sang-froid tandis que Théodore se relève avec une grimace en se touchant délicatement la joue.

« Je retourne au château » annonce-t-il, comme si son ami ne venait pas de lui éclater le visage. « On n'a rien fait. On a juste sauvé nos peaux en aidant les Carrow – on a tué personne. » Drago a un haut le cœur.

Blaise hoche lentement la tête. « Je te suis. Parkinson, tu viens avec nous. » Mais la jeune fille secoue la tête.

« Je vais avec Drago. »

« Pas question » refuse sèchement celui-ci. Le visage de Pansy se décompose. « Je ne veux pas de toi, Parkinson. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de m'occuper de toi. »

« Comme fuir par exemple » propose Nott.

Le regard gris de Drago vole jusqu'à lui et se plisse, froidement. « C'est d'avoir lancé des sortilèges qui te met dans cet état-là, Nott ? »

« Non, c'est le bonheur de te revoir » réplique l'autre en battant des cils.

Narcissa Malefoy s'irrite brusquement et attrape l'épaule de Drago. Sans saluer les jeunes personnes, elle se met à marcher d'un pas vif, rejoignant son époux qui regarde le ciel de son air déglingué.

.

« Mère » chuchote Drago en jetant des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Les trois autres les regardent s'éloigner. « Mère, comment saviez-vous que Potter n'était pas mort ? »

Il la voit se crisper – elle tourne à peine la tête vers lui quand elle répond : « Je le savais. C'est tout. »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres paraissait convaincu du contraire. Que s'est-il passé dans la forêt ? » Elle ne répond pas, accélère le pas. Lucius se précipite à son tour – avec dégoût, Drago a l'image du chien qui se rue à la suite de sa maîtresse. « Mère, pourquoi devons-nous fuir ? Que s'est-il passé dans la forêt ? » répète Drago.

Il songe brusquement qu'il a sans aucun doute l'air lui aussi d'un chien derrière sa mère. Il se stoppe aussitôt – les ongles de Narcissa éraflent la peau de son cou quand il lui échappe. « Drago ! » C'est un cri du cœur, elle le dévisage avec une telle angoisse qu'il se fige. « Lucius, dis-lui que nous devons fuir ! »

« Nous devons nous rendre, mère » murmure Drago. Elle hoquette et chancelle. Il attrape ses épaules. « Vous l'avez dit à Astoria. Blaise, Pansy et Théodore vont aussi au château. Nous n'avons rien fait, mère – vous et moi. Si père se rend immédiatement, il aura probablement droit à un peu d'indulgence. »

« Me rendre ? » marmonne Lucius faiblement.

« Je- j'ai refusé de reconnaître Potter » souffle Drago. Sa mère lève la tête, attentive. « Au manoir. Il le sait – il, il pourrait…. » Il inspire profondément et se redresse. « Rentrez au manoir. Je vous rejoints immédiatement. »

Il plante ses parents et se met à courir en direction de ses amis.

« On va se rendre » explique-t-il hors d'haleine. « Faites attention à vous, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas où est Goyle, il a, il a disparu quand Potter nous a sauvés. »

« _Quoi_ ? »

Drago ignore le cri étranglé de Pansy et poursuit : « Je dois y aller – on va se rendre aux Aurors. »

Zabini et Nott hochent la tête de concert. Pansy retient difficilement ses larmes et le fixe à s'en brûler les yeux.

Alors que Drago s'apprête à repartir, Nott pose une main sur son bras. « Ta tante est morte, Drago » annonce-t-il à voix basse.

Il papillonne des cils et tourne la tête vers sa mère. Lucius a disparu, sans aucun doute envoyé en éclaireur au manoir. « Tant mieux » dit-il à mi-voix – il sourit à Narcissa. « Tant mieux. »

.

11.

« C'est la nuit des amoureux » dit Dean avec un petit ricanement moqueur. Seamus acquiesce énergiquement en arborant le même air idiot. Ginny les regarde sans commenter.

« Hopkins et MacDougal, Hermione et Ron » compte Dean en levant un doigt à chaque couple.

« Mrs Londubat et le barman » ajoute Seamus faisant rire son ami.

« Bones et Macmillan » poursuit Dean.

Seamus hausse un sourcil. « Susan avec Ernie, vraiment ? » Il se tourne vers Ginny. « J'étais persuadé qu'elle finirait avec ce trou du cul de Smith. »

Ginny hausse les épaules pour toute réponse. Ils sont idiots – sans tact. La nuit des amoureux, quelle bêtise. Elle l'attend toujours son amoureux. Elle pose des yeux attentifs sur Seamus. Elle est persuadée que sous son masque, il regrette, lui, de ne pas avoir embrasser Lavande quand il était encore temps. Pas que Lavande soit morte – mais c'est tout comme parce que leur Lavande ne sera plus jamais la même si elle survit.

Elle s'apprête à rabattre leur caquet, à parler des couples morts cette nuit aussi comme Tonks et Remus mais croise le regard de Seamus. Sa respiration s'accélère quand elle comprend que tout cela, c'est pour faire semblant de ne rien voir.

« Elle ira bien » souffle-t-elle en pensant à Lavande et à son corps ravagé. Seamus lui adresse un sourire délicat tandis que Dean à côté fait semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et continue de déverser ses pitreries.

.

Ginny l'aperçoit de loin. C'est comme si elle avait un radar à la Potter. Elle s'excuse auprès de Seamus qui lui ébouriffe les cheveux avec affection. Dean hausse un sourcil à côté d'eux, amusé. Il y a encore un an, personne n'aurait touché à Ginny Weasley de cette façon.

Harry doit la chercher car il marche vers elle aussitôt qu'il l'a repérée. Ils se rencontrent au milieu de la grande salle. Harry est exténué, elle se demande depuis quand il n'a pas dormi. Ils ne se touchent pas, s'effleurent à peine quand ils sortent côte à côte. Quelques élèves sont assis sur les grands escaliers et leur adressent des signes amicaux.

Harry et Ginny se posent près de l'entrée des cachots, de façon à voir sans être vus ce qu'ils se passent dans le hall.

« Ca va ? » souffle Harry. Ginny acquiesce aussitôt. « Je voulais te parler plus tôt mais je – » Harry lui adresse une moue désolée et se passe une main dans les cheveux. Ginny retient ses sanglots. Elle brûle d'envie de tomber dans ses bras mais une certaine pudeur la retient.

« Ca va » dit Ginny d'une voix un peu enrouée. Ca va, je t'aime, ça ira maintenant, on s'aimera pour toujours. Il a l'air d'hésiter, fait un pas en avant. Elle se crispe un peu. Il se fige et se racle la gorge.

« Je sais que un an, c'est long » murmure Harry. « Et je sais aussi qu'on va avoir des milliers de choses à faire et à dire et que tout va être – affreusement difficile. Mais… mais je me disais qu'on pourrait… » Il inspire profondément.

Ginny attend en le fixant. Elle l'aime, elle l'aime, elle l'aime un millier de fois.

« Je t'aime Ginny » assène Harry, le visage grave. « Je veux dire – toute cette année, j'ai pensé à toi et je, je croyais que Ron était avec vous pour Noël et j'étais tellement jaloux de penser qu'il te voyait et j'aurais aimé venir à Poudlard mais j'avais – cette chose à faire pour Dumbledore. Je ne pouvais pas t'emmener avec nous, si tu étais morte, j'aurais, j'aurais »

Il cherche ses mots, se tait, frustré. Ginny le regarde toujours, immensément amoureuse. Dans leur dos, il y a un formidable remue ménage.

Harry se retourne, Ginny tend le cou.

Des Serpentard entrent dans le hall. Et son cœur s'arrête.

.

Zabini est en tête, évidemment. _Evidemment_. Parkinson le suit de près avec son air d'hystérique. Nott est un peu en retrait, bras croisés. Ginny l'a vu pendant les combats, il était de leur côté. Elle a aussi croisé Anthony et Michael qui soutenait Davis et les sœurs Greengrass ont fait leur apparition un peu plus tôt.

Zabini, ce sale enfoiré de Zabini qui ne leur fait pas l'affront de débarquer en conquérant. Zabini le lâche et perfide chef des cachots qui revient la queue entre les jambes. Ginny a envie de le tuer, là, tout de suite, maintenant, pour venger Fred même si Zabini n'était pas là, pour venger cette année terrible de douleurs et d'humiliations, pour se venger elle-même aussi, pour se pardonner un peu.

Elle a blêmi, elle a l'impression qu'elle mâche son cœur, remonté droit dans sa gorge. Harry ne la regarde pas, il observe ces sales traîtres revenir à la maison en quête de repentance.

Ginny alors éclate en sanglots. Harry sursaute et se tourne vers elle. « Je suis désolée » balbutie-t-elle. « Je suis tellement tellement désolée, Harry, je t'aime, par Merlin, je t'aime tellement ! »

Harry aimerait lui dire que c'est à lui de s'excuser car après tout il l'a abandonnée quand il est parti à la recherche des Horcruxes. Mais elle continue de pleurer, les bras contre son ventre, toute percluse de vieilles douleurs et elle est si pâle, si mal.

Il la prend dans ses bras, l'embrasse sur la tête, le front, tout partout où il peut, tandis qu'elle continue de pleurer, l'image de Zabini dans la tête, de son regard noir et enflammé qui la brûle de honte depuis des mois.

« Je suis désolée » répète-t-elle à l'infini.

.

12.

« S'il vous plaît ? » interpelle Astoria d'une petite voix. Ils l'impressionnent tous ces adultes à marcher vite, à se jeter sur les blessés et à crier fort. Elle se sent toute engourdie et tourne autour de sa sœur évanouie avec fébrilité. « S'il vous plaît ? » demande-t-elle encore à un guérisseur qui passe en hâte.

C'est à croire qu'il y a écrit Mangemort sur son front. Elle baisse les yeux sur son uniforme – non, c'est écrit Serpentard, c'est presque pire. Elle éclate d'un petit rire nerveux qui se rompt sur un sanglot.

« Je peux t'aider ? » interroge une voix derrière elle et Astoria, quinze ans et des poussières, lève des yeux éperdus sur celle qui vient d'apparaître.

Astoria n'a jamais approché Hermione Granger de si près, d'abord parce qu'elles ont deux ans d'écart donc peu en commun, ensuite parce que Malefoy la haïssait et Malefoy décidait de tout à Poudlard.

Le regard chaleureux mais épuisé de la Gryffondor tombe sur l'écusson. Elle cille. « Ma sœur a été blessée pendant la bataille » balbutie Astoria qui se fiche éperdument de son blason, à cet instant précis. Granger hoche la tête et s'agenouille de concert avec Astoria. Elle retient en grimace en voyant l'état de la jambe de Daphné.

Aucun doute, elle a reconnu la blessée – Daphné Greengrass, Serpentard, parfaite suivante de Pansy Parkinson. Astoria se demande depuis quand cette fille est qualifiée pour soigner quelqu'un surtout que Narcissa Malefoy s'est déjà occupée de cela. Mais contre toute attente, Granger fouille dans un petit sac en dentelle qui tombe sur sa hanche et en sort un petit flacon.

« Essence de Murlap » indique Granger avec un sourire rassurant. « Ca devrait la soulager un moment. Ensuite, il faudra qu'elle aille se faire examiner et soigner à Ste Mangouste. »

Astoria acquiesce aussitôt. Elle a envie de lui raconter que leurs parents ont disparu, qu'elle n'est même pas majeure, que leur nom va sûrement causer des problèmes et qu'elle est seule au monde. Astoria ravale fièrement ses sanglots.

Granger passe doucement sa baguette sur le crâne commotionné de Daphné. « Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour être restée ici ? » murmure-t-elle sans la regarder. Astoria ne répond pas.

Granger finit par soupirer et lever les yeux. Elle se relève et arrête un Auror qui marche au pas de course. « Auror Adam, c'est cela ? » demande-t-elle incertaine et l'autre opine du chef, machinalement. « Il faudrait que vous fassiez venir deux guérisseurs. Cette jeune fille doit se rendre à Ste Mangouste avec sa sœur. »

« C-ça va être difficile, miss » marmonne l'Auror en jetant à peine un coup d'œil aux deux filles en détresse. « Les Aurors sont rappelés au ministère. »

Granger fronce un peu les sourcils. « Il n'empêche que vous pouvez nous envoyer deux guérisseurs avant de partir. » L'homme hésite avant d'accepter dans un souffle. Granger se tourne vers sa cadette, remarque ses blessures légères et s'accroupissant de nouveau, lui dit : « Allez, on va te soigner ça. »

.

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas venir ! L'hôpital est débordé, nous n'avons pas besoin des familles éplorées, restez ici ! » s'énerve le guérisseur tandis que la bulle de survie recouvre le corps de Daphné. Astoria veut l'interrompre mais l'autre la fusille de son regard éreinté. « Je suis désolée, jeune fille, Poudlard est plus sûr, nous vous enverrons des nouvelles de votre sœur le plus tôt possible. Mrs Pomfresh vous les transmettra. »

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Astoria regarde les guérisseurs emmener sa sœur. Orpheline désormais.

.

13.

C'est Slughorn qui les accueille. Sa moustache de morse est toute carbonisée, Blaise ne peut s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil, un brin narquois malgré lui. « Zabini, Parkinson. Nott » résume le professeur de potions en les regardant un à un.

Blaise prie pour que Pansy fasse profil bas – ils sont déjà fusillés du regard, il manquerait plus qu'elle se la joue reine outragée, parce qu'il a oublié le miss devant son nom. Mais Parkinson se tait et observe la grande salle avec un mélange d'horreur et de fascination. Nott ne bronche pas – lui revient de cet enfer.

« Où étiez-vous ? » interroge Slughorn. Zabini a envie de lui dire que ce n'est pas très important, qu'au final, tout le monde s'en fout d'où ils étaient.

« Ils ont quitté Poudlard quand la directrice le leur a ordonné, professeur » rappelle froidement Nott. Il ne regarde pas le vieux sorcier. Ses yeux ont accroché quelque chose dans la grande salle. Blaise suit son regard, tombe sur Lovegood et esquisse un rictus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver ? » couine Pansy Parkinson et ce son les surprend tellement que tous trois posent sur elle une attention abasourdie.

Slughorn finit par se racler la gorge. « Allez prendre un chocolat » soupire-t-il en s'effaçant. Blaise lui adresse un regard reconnaissant.

.

Pansy a refusé de rester dans la grande salle – ça la rend malade. Elle veut faire ses valises et quitter Poudlard. Son royaume vient de sombrer, elle est comme une petite mouche qui virevolte en quête d'un peu d'air. Blaise la laisse partir sans regret. Il songe que ses parents doivent probablement être en fuite ou bien dans une cellule du ministère avant de se dire que les Aurors ont mieux à faire que d'arrêter de vagues alliés du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Nott s'est éclipsé aussi, alors Blaise se retrouve seul. Il sent peser sur lui des dizaines de regards hostiles. Il avance de quelques pas. Il y a des paillasses, des élèves affalés sur le sol, recouverts de couvertures, des tasses fumantes entre les mains. Certains sont volubiles comme ces deux inséparables de Gryffondor, d'autres sont plus discrets, pleurant parfois et rarement heureux.

Il se dirige vers l'emplacement de la table Serpentard, aujourd'hui disparue et songe à toute cette année, cette catastrophique année. Il ferme les yeux longtemps avec force avant de les rouvrir.

La petite Greengrass est à quelques pas et le dévisage intensément. Blaise la fixe à son tour – le soulagement lui soulève le cœur, l'instant suivant, celui-ci se serre violemment quand il remarque l'absence de Daphné. Il blêmit, blêmit atrocement, parce qu'il l'aime bien Daphné et que Astoria est si minuscule avec ses cheveux en broussaille et ses questions au fond des yeux.

Il lui sourit difficilement mais il aime à penser que c'est le plus beau sourire qu'il peut lui offrir à cet instant. Alors, la gamine – parce que oui c'est une gamine qui n'a jamais embrassé de garçons, jamais torturé quelqu'un, jamais intrigué dans les bas fonds de Serpentard – la gamine hoquette et se jette dans ses bras.

La rencontre de leurs deux corps est violente – comme deux pierres qui entrent en collision, une explosion. Blaise ne réfléchit même pas et referme les bras sur la petite Greengrass, la mignonne petite fille naïve qu'il adorait embêter.

C'est marrant. En une nuit, elle a incroyablement grandi.

.

Évidemment, il l'engueule un peu. Quelle idée de quitter les rangs et de se faufiler en secret dans les couloirs du château pour rejoindre les fous qui comptent combattre. Les sanglots d'Astoria redoublent – c'est de sa faute si Daphné a été blessée, sa faute à elle et à son foutu faux courage, son réveil en sursaut trop tardif qui les a jetées toutes les deux dans l'enfer.

Blaise finalement préfère se taire. Il s'est assis contre un banc – ça lui rentre dans la colonne vertébrale et lui démolit le dos mais comme la gosse a l'air tranquillement installé contre son épaule, il ne bouge plus.

Elle ne parle pas et a arrêté de pleurer. Elle s'est probablement endormie, Blaise n'ose pas vérifier. Perdu dans son coin d'ombre, il observe les allers et venues en se demandant ce qui va lui arriver maintenant que tout est fini. Il pense à Malefoy qui a sûrement regagné son manoir, à Pansy qui doit chouiner dans son coin et à Nott qui doit traquer Lovegood.

Il hésite à penser à Davis, songe que décidemment, la blessure est trop fraîche – la veille même s'il a l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité – quand il aperçoit les cheveux roux pénétrer dans la grande salle.

Elle ne le voit pas ou préfère ne pas le voir. Elle tient la main de Potter qui se dirige vers un petit groupe de Gryffondor. Ceux-ci poussent de grands cris, se tapent dans les mains tandis que le petit couple rougit, un peu gêné, beaucoup heureux.

Blaise les contemple et dans sa poitrine, son cœur se déchire. S'il n'a qu'un regret, c'est bien celui de n'avoir pas conservé le fameux gallion de la honte - ou de la victoire.

.

14.

Ernie revient des cuisines où les elfes excités ont retrouvé leur place. Un dénommé Kreattur remplace Chief, le papi qui régentait le château. L'elfe a piaillé qu'il était au service de maître Harry et que si maître Harry désirait l'appeler, Kreattur accourrait car il n'existe pas de meilleur elfe que Kreattur.

Un vrai barge, assez effrayant mais au moins, il a remis en marche les fourneaux et dirige tout ce petit monde. D'après certains élèves, quelques elfes ont changé les draps dans les dortoirs et allumé des feux dans les salles communes.

Des bruits de pas précipités retentissent dans le couloir des cachots, celui qui remonte vers le hall. Ernie se stoppe, curieux de savoir qui peut être à ce point pressé alors que tout va bien, que tout est fini – que Susan est sa petite amie.

Quand Pansy Parkinson apparaît dans son champ de vision, la mâchoire d'Ernie se décroche et il hésite brièvement à sortir sa baguette. Mais la fière Serpentard se stoppe à sa vue. Son visage tremble, elle s'humecte plusieurs fois les lèvres et lui jette un regard à la fois furieux et dégoûté.

« P-Parkinson ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Il se souvient qu'au début de la bataille, elle a été évacuée avec les Serpentard – même si Ernie a aperçu certains d'entre eux se battre contre les Mangemorts.

Parkinson se redresse. Ses cheveux sont en bataille, elle est sale comme eux tous et elle affiche un air de fille traquée malgré ces grands airs méprisants. Il se demande ce qui lui est arrivé.

« Je rejoins mon dortoir ! Tu comptes m'arrêter ? »

Il secoue la tête, un peu étonné. « Non mais tout le monde est dans la grande salle. »

« Je ne suis pas tout le monde, Macmillan. » Elle, tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est quitter Poudlard, quitter ce lieu honni où elle est déjà une paria et retrouver Drago – même si Drago ne veut pas d'elle. « Laisse moi passer, espèce d'abruti. »

Ernie garde le silence. Il a momentanément oublié quel rôle elle a joué dans cette guerre, dans cette année tragique qui les a tous mis sur les rotules. Il remarque son badge de la milice toujours épinglé sur sa poitrine. Il est misérable, tout de travers et éraflé.

Elle pince les lèvres mais ne fait pas mine de l'enlever. « Tout est fini, Parkinson » dit-il d'un ton gentil mais elle se hérisse et jette des regards derrière elle.

« Je le sais bien, sinistre imbécile ! » siffle-t-elle en avançant de quelques pas. Elle veut juste prendre ses valises et courir se cacher loin de Poudlard.

« Ta copine Greengrass a été blessée » dit-il encore en espérant réveiller quelque chose chez cette fille déshumanisée. « Sa sœur est avec elle, elle aurait peut-être besoin que tu – »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? » interrompt-elle brutalement. « Cette petite garce peut aller crever la bouche ouverte, elle n'aura JAMAIS ma place ! »

Ernie l'honore d'un regard véritablement troublé. Sa place. Sa place, mais quelle place ? Parkinson tremble toujours, essoufflée, complètement affolée. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler, dire qu'il n'y a plus de place à occuper, juste des vies à sauver, des vies à reconstruire et que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est une Serpentard, une ancienne de la milice, qu'on ne va pas l'aider. Lui est un Poufsouffle, il aidera tout le monde – Susan dit qu'ils sont tous des héros. Hannah a dit que non pas tous, certains avaient fui et là-dessus, elle coule un regard furtif sur Zabini et la sœur Greengrass, isolés dans leur coin. Susan a insisté pourtant – tous, même ceux qui se sont cachés.

Parkinson s'est cachée, non, elle s'est cachée, elle n'a tuée personne, elle a été enrôlée sans savoir, elle a été corrompue par naïveté, par fausse croyance, par –

Elle pousse un rugissement et le bouscule violement. Ernie chancelle et l'observe disparaître au bout du couloir.

.

15.

Tracey grince des dents mais tient bon. La guérisseuse lui jette un regard compatissant et murmure que c'est bientôt fini. Effectivement, moins d'une minute plus tard, la tête de la jeune femme retombe en arrière et la guérisseuse tapote sa jambe.

« L'os semble ressoudé. Vous allez rester allongée un moment mais votre état ne nécessite pas une évacuation immédiate. » Tracey acquiesce et l'autre s'en va en trottinant. De l'autre bout de la pièce annexe à la grande salle qui sert d'infirmerie, Goldstein virevolte de blessé en blessé, distribuant des chocolats et des petits mots. Arrivé à elle, il lui demande comment elle va.

« Je pète le feu, Goldstein » grimace-t-elle. Il la dévisage et lui passe un linge humide. Elle s'éponge aussitôt le front en le remerciant à mi-voix. L'imbécile de Serdaigle parait satisfait et lui offre un chocolat à elle aussi. « Ouah quelle chance » marmonne-t-elle. Sa jambe tiraille encore. Elle n'arrive pas à se dire que Goldstein et Corner l'ont sauvée des gravats alors que Nott s'est juste tiré. Enflure.

Londubat est passé rapidement, alerté par Lovegood. Il a eu l'air content de la savoir en vie, puis il a filé voir ses fans. Aucune trace de cette garce de Weasley qui doit parader au bras du Survivant. Ce n'est pas comme si Tracey avait risqué sa vie pour fournir des informations à sa résistance. La jeune fille souffle un peu sur son chocolat brûlant et appose ses lèvres sur le bord du gobelet.

« Salut Tracey » fait une voix, celle qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. Elle se brûle la langue en relevant trop vite la tête.

Blaise a enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches et la surplombe. Elle le dévisage avant de lâcher un « Zabini » à contrecoeur.

D'habitude, il l'aurait corrigé en lui disant de l'appeler Blaise mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent.

« Nott m'a dit que tu avais été sauvée par des Serdaigle. » Elle hoche la tête sans répondre. Elle se demande ce qu'il y a de plus gênant – ce gouffre entre eux parce qu'elle a trahi ou ce gouffre entre eux parce qu'elle est amoureuse de lui.

« T'es restée combattre ? »

« Tu m'as vue à Pré-au-Lard, peut-être ? » lance-t-elle acerbe. Oui, elle a trahi, oui elle s'est battue, oui elle a abandonné sa maison et même lui.

« J'étais avec Pansy. Infatigable. Mais fatigante. »

« Parmi ses innombrables qualités. » Il esquisse un demi sourire. Tracey le fixe à s'en cramer les rétines. Elle ne reviendra jamais à Poudlard. Elle le sait bien. Même s'ils l'acceptent parce qu'au final c'était une gentille, elle ne reviendra pas. Et Poudlard lui manquera, son absence lui bouffera les entrailles pour le restant de ses jours.

« C'est qui ? » interroge-t-elle subitement dans un souffle et comme il hausse un sourcil, elle ajoute : « cette fille. »

Alors il se crispe et fuit son regard perçant. Il ne répondra pas. Peut-être que lui reviendra à Poudlard. Elle a mal au cœur à l'avance, il va souffrir.

« Dis moi. C'est qui. »

Il secoue doucement la tête « Ca va te servir à quoi ? »

Elle balaie la salle du regard mais à part des gens allongés, elle ne voit personne. Elle amorce un rire douteux. « Et dire que tous ces crétins me surnommaient l'araignée, les yeux et les oreilles, l'ombre, celle qui sait tout. » Ca lui parait tellement risible désormais, tellement inutile. Sept ans passés à comploter pour Blaise – et finalement, un grand trou dans le cœur.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » demande-t-il. « Pourquoi tu les as rejoints ? »

Elle songe en un éclair que s'il n'a pas compris par lui-même, c'est qu'il ne comprendra jamais rien de ce qu'elle lui dira. « Ce n'était pas contre toi » se contente-t-elle de dire.

« T'as agi contre moi, pourtant. »

Croyait-il vraiment qu'elle resterait les bras croisés pendant qu'on piétinerait les gens comme elle ? Elle est sur le point de vomir ses intestins. Elle répète : « Ce n'était pas contre toi » et espère du fond de l'âme qu'il comprend ce qu'elle ne dit pas, que c'était contre les autres, les fanatiques, les fous, les assassins, que c'était comme ça, qu'elle avait beau l'aimer et lui être loyale, il y avait des choses plus importantes. Elle n'aurait rien fait contre lui.

Blaise la dévisage longuement. Il est propre sur lui, pas une égratignure, pas une poussière de travers sur son uniforme. Elle sent gonfler au creux de son ventre une fureur immense à son encontre. Plus elle le regarde et plus ça grandit, grossit, ça occupe sa gorge, ça forme des nœuds et des boules partout dans son corps.

« Je vais y aller » dit-il brusquement. « J'ai laissé Astoria endormie. Daphné a été blessée. La gamine est toute seule. »

Il hoche la tête plusieurs fois, par saccade et s'éclipse. Tracey fixe toujours l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Sa fureur retombe et s'échappe en lambeaux. La gamine est toute seule.

Tracey Davis se rallonge difficilement et se tourne du côté du mur – toute seule.

.

16.

Hannah lui adresse un charmant sourire en passant et Neville lui répond avec un signe de la main, le visage un peu niais. Avec son épée posée sur ses genoux, Londubat a tout du grand combattant – surtout, il vient de découper un serpent en deux.

Il s'est isolé sur les espèces de gradins que Flitwick a invoqué. Il domine la grande salle, observant avec paix le monde de Poudlard doucement évoluer. Au loin, il entend la voix criarde de sa grand-mère et celle, beaucoup plus rauque d'Abe. Il se demande comment les deux se connaissent – Abe n'a pas loin de cent ans au moins ! Et puis, Harry qui apparaît devant lui, lui rappelle la photo du premier Ordre du Phénix qui se trouvait dans la salle sur demande.

Harry lui sourit. Ca n'a pas le même effet qu'avec Hannah mais Neville s'en contentera. Le Survivant prend prudemment place près de son ami sur les hauteurs.

« Elle est affûtée hein » fait observer Harry en pointant l'épée du menton et Neville hoche vigoureusement la tête, un large sourire satisfait barrant son visage. Harry l'observe avec attention, le petit Neville devenu grand. « Faite pour découper les lézards » ajoute Harry avec un demi-sourire. Ca semble être une plaisanterie avec lui-même alors Neville se contente d'acquiescer.

« Je voulais te dire merci » continue alors Harry en regardant en contrebas, souriant à ceux qui lui sourient, faisant de vagues signes de têtes en retour aux gestes enthousiastes.

« Merci ? » s'étonne Neville. « Pourquoi ? C'est plutôt toi qu'on devrait remercier, vieux. »

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait, Neville » dit pourtant Harry, sans l'écouter. « Merci d'avoir veillé sur Poudlard, d'avoir été l'homme de la situation. Merci pour le serpent – pour votre résistance – pour Ginny. Merci pour tout. Merci d'avoir été le deuxième enfant, Neville, sans toi je n'y serais jamais arrivé. »

Le ton est devenu grave, plus bas, plus rauque. Curieusement, Neville se sent envahir par une multitude de sentiments qui le gênent un peu – il ne manquerait plus que grand-mère le voit avec les larmes aux yeux. Il se racle la gorge. Le regard vert de Harry étincelle. Il n'a pas tout compris mais il devine que tout cela est important pour Harry et que ça lui tient à cœur.

« De rien, Harry » répond Neville Londubat d'une voix étouffée. Il ne sait pas exactement de quoi il parle mais il est content d'avoir été le deuxième enfant, lui aussi.

Le sourire de Harry vacille sous l'émotion avant que tous deux ne regardent à nouveau les autres élèves dans un silence serein.

.

* * *

><p>Woala. J'adore imaginer qu'une amitié très forte pourrait lier Neville et Harry. Après tout, leurs vies auraient pu être totalement inversées si Voldemort avait fait un autre choix. J'espère que vous avez aimé - j'ai essayé de reprendre tous les personages des chapitres précédents mais j'avoue que je n'avais strictement aucune idée pour Anthony... Visiblement, les Serdaigle ne sont pas mon fort. Oh et puis, j'adore complètement Smith en fait, mais genre, ça pourrait être un Serpentard tellement je l'aime.<p>

Que dire que dire. Lucius est une méga loque. Tracey est toute seule. Ginny va culpabiliser toute sa vie. Hermione et Ron vont vivre heureux. On peut espérer que Seamus retrouve Lavande. Neville est le héros de la saga. Minerva est une warrior. Abe est trop bourru. Narcissa est une mère éplorée, Astoria une gamine complètement paumée. Blaise a un peu le coeur brisé. Pansy a perdu son trône. Nott traque Luna qui continue de planer. On peut imaginer que Susan va arrêter de faire semblant de ne pas voir que Smith a un peu trop les yeux baladeurs. Les Serdaigle sont les grands absents. Ernie est un peu naif.

M'enfin. C'est un lendemain de guerre et on sait tous que d'ici trois jours, ils vont pondre des bébés et gambader façon Mon petit Poney et chanter tels des Teletubbies dans le pays barpaparisé des Bisounours - oui j'ai des références démentielles. La belle vie quoi.

Je vous remercie encore de me lire - et de prier pour moi du 16 au 23 avril parce que je passerai mon concours, que j'ai toujours pas d'hébergement et qu'après ça, je fais une méga teuf de la mort qui tue pour fêter mes 19+1 ans !

Je vous kiss à donf les gens (et à fort fort bientôt avec le HPDM presque vaguement plus ou moins à moitié terminé...)


	15. Bonus 1

07/I/15

Je suis Charlie.

* * *

><p>Je viens de passer cette première semaine de janvier 2015, affalée dans mon canapé, enrhumée, reniflante, migraineuse, le corps entouré de mile petits mouchoirs plein de morve. L'annonce de la fusillade dans les locaux de Charlie Hebdo a été un affreux coup de fouet dans ma face. L'indignation et la tristesse m'ont boostée toute la journée - je retombe lentement dans mon apathie grippée.<p>

Cet OS traînait depuis un moment dans mes archives, en fait, suite à une review de Sixtoufly-BoOkWoRm qui parlait d'un OS POV Minerva (et d'un sur Drago qui est mon essence, mon eau-de-vie et mon credo - quel chanceux). Ma fin bloquait, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs Sixtoufly-BoOkWoRm, je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais répondu, c'est mon côté procrastinatrice-de-la-honte-qui-me-mortifie, en fait je ne crois pas avoir répondu aux quelques douzaines reviews qui me sont parvenus ces derniers mois (années ?). Je vous prie d'accepter toutes mes excuses. C'est vous qui faites vivre mes histoires, même alors que je n'écris plus (ce qui est faux à propos, je tente désespérément d'écrire sur la next génération avec finalement quinze idées d'intrigues qui se ressemblent un peu trop mais avec des différences, quand même faut pas déconner, ce qui fait qu'au final, je n'ai rien de tangible).

Tout à l'heure, j'ai regardé rapidement la liste des dernières publications sur ffnet et j'ai été assez choquée de constater que beaucoup d'OS ou de fics ne comptent aucune review mais des alert story ou favorite story. Finalement, ce qui se dit sur certains profils est vrai : y a eu un âge d'or et cet âge d'or est mort.

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira. Je ne vous force pas à reviewer, sachant que de mon côté, je ne suis pas très présente pour répondre (mais je vais faire un effort, promis).

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture. On se retrouve en bas, mes chatons !

* * *

><p>La guerre intestine<p>

Bonus 1

* * *

><p>.<p>

MINERVA

.

« Bienvenue sur Potterveille ! » clame la voix rieuse de Fred Weasley.

Les doigts de Minerva tremblent tandis qu'elle règle le volume à un filet sourd qu'elle seule peut entendre. Derrière, le rire de George Weasley se mêle à celui de Lee Jordan. Oh, ses enfants. Les larmes lui picotent le visage.

« Bonjour, mon bon Rivière » poursuit Fred de son ton enjoué. Elle sait que c'est lui, elle a toujours su les différencier – même quand ils changeaient d'uniforme en première année, même quand ils signaient le devoir de l'autre en troisième année, même quand ils volaient si vite et si près qu'on ne voyait plus que deux traînées orange, rouge et or sur le terrain de quidditch, toujours, toujours, toujours.

« Salut Rongeur » répond Lee. On entend un grésillement suivi d'un « On avait dit que c'était Rapière maintenant ! », à nouveau comme un rire étouffé.

« Potterveille est la dernière radio libre du monde sorcier asservi par Le-clown-qu'il-ne-faut-pas-nommer et ses affreux sbires écervelés. Quelles nouvelles de notre foudre de guerre ? »

Minerva esquisse un sourire. La bougie éclaire suffisamment sa chambre pour qu'elle en discerne les contours mais elle sait que si d'aventure les Carrow passaient devant ses appartements, ils ne verraient rien.

Les jumeaux Weasley et leur ami poursuivent leurs pitreries, donnant des nouvelles d'un peu tout le monde, rappelant aux sorciers de garder espoir.

La cheminée est surmontée d'un large miroir dans lequel, Minerva se regarde – son visage ridé est marqué par les ombres dansantes de la bougie, ses cheveux gris tressés lui rappellent combien elle est âgée et éreintée et incapable de faire face à tout ça.

« Nous rappelons à nos frères et sœurs de Poudlard que nous sommes de tout cœur avec eux. Nous avons entendu que l'Armée de Dumbledore était de retour. Tenez bon les gars ! »

« Et les filles ! » ajoute ce séducteur de George.

Minerva acquiesce distraitement tandis que les garçons donnent le mot de passe pour la prochaine émission, avant de rendre l'antenne. La radio émet un grésillement un long moment avant que la directrice ne l'éteigne.

.

« Les Serpentard voulaient réserver le terrain de quidditch toute la semaine mais je leur ai conseillé de partager » explique Horace d'un ton désolé. Sa moustache frémit et son regard vole jusqu'aux Carrow qui dévorent leur petit déjeuner comme des bêtes affamées. « Evidemment, Alecto et Amycus n'étaient pas de- hum, mon avis. »

Minerva hoche la tête sans répondre. Elle observe ses enfants qui mangent du bout des lèvres. La vision des places vides lui brise le cœur tous les matins.

Très digne, elle se redresse, pince les lèvres et regarde Horace d'un air hautain. « Gryffondor a toujours écrasé les autres équipes au quidditch. Croyez-moi, cette année ne fera pas exception. »

Horace lui sourit – soulagé qu'elle rentre dans son jeu, soulagé que le quidditch soit encore un sujet neutre à partager. Elle a le cœur lourd. Le rire aigu de Pansy Parkinson résonne jusqu'à leur table, Minerva ferme brièvement les yeux.

« Votre équipe compte de nouveaux membres non entraînés, Minerva » interrompt soudain la voix basse et doucereuse du directeur. Assis à la droite de Horace, Severus Rogue pose sur elle ses yeux noirs insondables. Il a repoussé son assiette de quelques centimètres et fait tourner entre ses longs doigts pâles une petite pomme rabougrie.

Le visage parcheminé et creusé, Severus Rogue semble ne plus dormir du tout.

« Et bien ? Miss Weasley sera une excellente capitaine, elle fera le nécessaire pour qu'ils aient le niveau. »

« Je n'en doute pas » s'empresse de dire Horace. « Elle a une volonté de fer. »

« Votre petit prodige portait toute l'équipe sur ses épaules » reprend Severus d'un ton bas, sans prendre en compte l'intervention de leur collègue. « Et comme vous le savez, il a choisi de ne pas revenir à Poudlard. »

La haine explose quelque part dans le ventre de Minerva et un éclair fugace de férocité passe sur son visage. Elle fixe droit dans les yeux le meurtrier d'Albus qui ose lui rappeler l'absence de Harry Potter.

« Il va revenir, Severus » crache-t-elle d'un ton glacial. « L'éclair va vous frapper d'une telle façon que vous ne vous relèverez plus jamais. »

Le visage insondable de Severus Rogue est un appel au meurtre. Horace a attrapé la main de sa collègue et la serre convulsivement en regardant fixement la table des Poufsouffle. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Minerva pense que c'est fini, qu'il va se débarrasser d'elle dans une gerbe d'étincelles vertes. La seule chose à laquelle elle réussit à penser est qu'elle va abandonner ses innombrables enfants à l'enfer des Mangemorts. Et cette idée lui est intolérable.

Rogue entrouvre les lèvres, la poigne de Horace est devenue douloureuse.

Brusquement, un éclat de rire leur fait tourner la tête. Neville Londubat est tombé de son banc en tentant visiblement de se lever pour attraper un plat. Seamus Finnigan tape comme un fou sur la table, essuyant des larmes de rire, la respiration sifflante, l'hilarité achève de gagner le reste des Gryffondor, pendant que Poufsouffle et Serdaigle esquissent des sourires amusés.

A son tour, Londubat rit, une main sur la tête, l'autre tentant d'attraper les doigts secourables de Ginny Weasley qui glisse à son tour sur le sol.

En tournant à nouveau le regard vers le directeur – qu'elle pense pendant une fraction de seconde être encore Albus – elle tombe sur la mine impassible de Severus Rogue qui la contemple si froidement qu'elle se rend compte qu'un sourire attendri est venu barré son vieux visage ridé.

.

Une main sur son chignon qui se défait à la vitesse de l'éclair, Minerva se dépêche dans les couloirs, courant presque pour atteindre au plus vite le bureau du directeur. A bat la dignité, ses enfants sont en danger – le cœur battant, elle a l'impression que la situation entière lui échappe.

.

« Vous êtes des Sang-Pur » se désole Alecto Carrow. « Que diraient vos parents… »

Ginny Weasley ouvre la bouche, l'air revêche mais Minerva fait un pas en avant, ses bras tenant toujours avec une force insoupçonnée les pans de sa robe de chambre. « Je vais envoyer un courrier à vos parents, miss Weasley. Il est intolérable que vous soyez entrée par effraction dans le bureau directorial. De même pour vous, monsieur Londubat, votre grand-mère recevra un hibou. » Elle jette un œil hésitant sur Luna Lovegood qui fixe d'un air très intéressé la vieille glace à l'ennemi qui grouille de silhouettes noires. « Le professeur Flitwick n'ayant pu se déplacer…. » Elle inspire profondément pour s'empêcher de jeter un sortilège à cette vieille gargouille de Carrow. « Je vais aussi m'occuper de votre cas, miss Lovegood. »

La Serdaigle papillonne des cils et lui adresse un bref mais lumineux sourire. « Oh, j'aime beaucoup les Gryffondor. »

Les Carrow échangent un regard. « Je pense que quelques jours aux cachots pourraient être bénéfiques » dit la Mangemort à l'adresse de Rogue qui hoche distraitement la tête, les yeux dans le vague.

« Severus ! » se récrie Minerva sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, choquée qu'il accepte une telle chose. Poudlard n'a plus aucune limite.

« _Monsieur le directeur !_ » rappelle la Mangemort d'un ton grinçant. La sous-directrice pince violemment les lèvres. A côté, Neville Londubat a esquissé un léger sourire – il a les lèvres bleues, noires et violettes et un œil jaune et vert – un foutu garçon arc-en-ciel. Amycus lui enfonce son pied à l'arrière du genou et l'élève chancelle, se rétablissant de justesse. Minerva inspire profondément. Elle sent le regard de ses enfants braqué sur elle.

« Monsieur le directeur » reprend-t-elle, les lèvres serrées. « Je ne pense pas qu'une telle punition soit réellement nécessaire. »

« Ces petits impertinents ont tenté de cambrioler le directeur » interrompt Alecto Carrow. « Ils méritent bien plus, Minerva. »

A chaque fois que cette odieuse personne prononce son prénom, Minerva est démangée par l'envie de lui jeter un sort.

« Ce sont des Sang-Pur, comme vous l'avez vous-mêmes souligné, _professeur Carrow_. Je ne pense pas que votre » Le visage de Minerva se crispe brièvement. « Certains pourraient être furieux de faire couler un sang aussi noble. »

Elle va vomir. Elle sent ces mots atroces remonter dans sa gorge, elle sent le regard des enfants qui la fixent sans faiblir, elle sent la présence silencieuse d'Albus dans son cadre. Elle va vomir, se répète-t-elle.

Le corps maigre de Severus Rogue se déplie soudain tandis qu'il se redresse dans un bruissement soyeux de tissus. L'attention de tous se tourne vers lui. Du coin de l'œil, Minerva voit la petite Weasley tenter vainement de cacher sa haine dévorante derrière un visage impassible.

« Hagrid a besoin d'aide pour contrôler certaines – espèces de la Forêt. Voyons ce que le courage des Gryffondor vaut la nuit dans la Forêt Interdite. »

Les lèvres de miss Weasley remuent de façon inaudible, son poing se serre si violemment que Minerva craint qu'elle ne se casse quelque chose.

« Une retenue avec Hagrid ? » s'indigne Alecto Carrow, les yeux exorbités. « Voyons, Rogue, que va – »

« _Monsieur le directeur _» coupe Severus d'un ton doucereux.

Alecto a l'air d'avaler du verre pilé. La tension est grimpée brusquement. Elle s'approche en quelques pas précipités du bureau du directeur et se penche vers lui. Rogue hausse un sourcil. « Ce sont les leaders de ce stupide mouvement de résistance » siffle la Mangemort entre ses dents serrées. « Nous devons en faire un exemple. »

Le visage de Rogue se lève très lentement, ses yeux comme deux billes noires vrillées sur sa collègue. « Londubat, Weasley et Lovegood seront en retenue avec Hagrid tous les soirs jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. »

Alecto reste plantée devant lui avec défi jusqu'à ce que son frère, l'attrape par le coude pour la ramener en arrière. « Monsieur le directeur » salue-t-il.

« Retournez dans vos dortoirs » ordonne sèchement Minerva aux trois élèves sans les regarder. « Et que je ne vous reprenne plus à commettre ce genre d'actes – de délinquance. »

Elle se répète inlassablement qu'ils sont au moins trois qu'elle a réussi à sauver – même si ce n'est que pour un temps.

.

Elle n'a jamais mis autant d'élèves en retenue. Le moindre faux-pas est une raison désormais pour expédier le tiers des élèves dans les cachots. Elle se répète que c'est pour leur bien, qu'il y a bien pire – désormais, il faut compter avec la cruelle créativité des Mangemorts. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle pose les yeux sur un élève collé, elle songe que tout ceci est un abominable malentendu.

Londubat lui jette un coup d'œil par-dessus le flot de copies qu'elle lui a ordonné de corriger. Il semble parfaitement concentré. Elle espère qu'il comprend qu'elle fait ça pour lui. Corriger les élèves plus jeunes ne peut que l'aider à progresser et à surmonter ce handicap qu'a toujours été la métamorphose pour lui.

Minerva pince les lèvres et porte une main distraite à son impeccable chignon.

Quelque part dans le château, une dizaine d'élèves subit les punitions des Carrow.

.

« Bonne soirée professeur » salue Londubat d'une voix basse et lointaine en se dirigeant vers la porte.

La main de Minerva tremble à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait dire à son sujet dans le secret de la salle Gryffondor.

Elle le rappelle d'un ton sec et sans réplique qui a fait trembler des générations – et amuser certaines autres, hélas. Il se retourne, l'air impénétrable, le coquard toujours à gauche, le menton toujours multicolore. Elle ne sait finalement pas quoi lui dire. Dans un coin du bureau, la vieille radio semble être une preuve accablante du soutien qu'elle leur fournit secrètement mais aucun de ses enfants ne semble le voir. Parfois elle songe qu'elle aurait mieux fait de démissionner plutôt que de leur laisser croire qu'elle les trahissait.

Elle a le cœur brisé à le contempler ainsi, clairement méfiant à son égard. Lasse, elle hoche la tête en agitant un main épuisée pour lui donner son congé mais Londubat ne bouge pas. Il reste là, stoïque à la dévisager – fut une époque où un regard de la part du professeur McGonagall provoquait son évanouissement, où il ne pouvait être dans ce bureau sans se dandiner sous l'effet de la panique.

Désormais, Minerva en est certaine, le mépris qu'il ressent pour elle ne le fait plus trembler.

.

Soudain, Londubat esquisse quelques pas rapides et se rapproche d'elle. Surprise, elle le dévisage. La mine joviale de son Gryffondor est de retour et il la regarde comme on regarde une complice, une amie, un mentor, comme on regarde quelqu'un avec qui on partage le plus grand des secrets.

La main du garçon arc-en-ciel se glisse dans la sienne et Minerva sursaute, incapable de savoir si elle doit être choquée par son comportement ou incroyablement émue par le risque qu'il prend. Il a dans les yeux cette étincelle lumineuse qui rappelle désespérément Franck à l'époque où du haut de son statut de préfet-en-chef, il protégeait infailliblement les jeunes et prometteurs Maraudeurs des conséquences de leurs farces.

L'air confiant, Londubat lui presse la main. C'est léger et délicat, mais Minerva sent l'air quitter ses poumons tandis qu'elle lutte pour garder sa dignité de sous directrice. « A demain, professeur » murmure ce grand dadais de Neville Londubat, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles – un peu timide, un peu gêné, mais le plus sincère de tous.

Le cœur de Minerva a un raté tandis qu'elle l'observe quitter son bureau avec empressement.

Lorsqu'elle baisse les yeux sur le gallion qu'elle tient serré dans sa main, les lettres AD semblent furtivement s'illuminer.

.

Et tandis que les murmures étouffés étranglent la foule, que les élèves piétinent avec impatience et se bousculent pour tenter de voir ce qu'il se passe chez les Gryffondor, Minerva sent soudain son vieux cœur s'arrêter de battre, comme si mille ans d'existence venaient soudain de s'y abattre.

Ça ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde, cette fraction de seconde pendant laquelle, elle se demande s'il s'agit bien de Potter, Harry Potter qui se tient là, avec ses yeux émeraude qui semblent être deux avada kedavra rivés sur Severus Rogue.

Et puis son vieux cœur repart, il repart comme jamais auparavant – lui qui a vu deux guerres déchirer le monde, qui a pleuré tellement de ses enfants chéris.

Et pendant que Harry Potter se tient là, bravant la foule et la nuit, les peurs et les espoirs, Minerva sent une incommensurable fierté faire gonfler son cœur et elle songe que oui, enfin, le voici enfin le fils adoré et qu'il va tous les sauver.

* * *

><p>C'est la première fois que j'écrivais sur Minerva McGonagall. J'ai aimé l'exercice. Au début, j'ai voulu partir sous un point de vue interne, histoire que ça fasse suite au reste du recueil mais j'ai réalisé que parler à la place de cette grande dame (Maggie Smith, veux-tu remplacer mes aïeules au prochain réveillon ?) était mille fois trop compliqué, d'où la troisième personne.<p>

J'avais envie au tout début de ce recueil de parler du trio qui a tenté de voler l'épée de Gryffondor dans le bureau de Rogue mais je n'avais pas vraiment réussi à le caser, jusque là.

Un OS sans grande prétention, où il ne se passe quasiment rien - mais hommage à l'un des personnages les plus justes et les plus droits de toute la saga.

Je ne suis pas sûre de revenir avant un bon moment. Je n'ai rien de concluant, beaucoup trop de projets inachevés et étant donné que je crache beaucoup sur les fics en pause depuis sept ans parce que leurs auteurs n'ont jamais écrit de fin (je n'arriverai jamais à faire le deuil de certaines fics), ce ne serait pas crédible de ma part de vous fournir un avant goût, sans la confirmation qu'il y aura un jour une suite. Voilà voilà.

Bises bises, les copains, à bientôt peut-être.


End file.
